The Fruit of insanity
by ladyamen
Summary: [Law/OC] Hers is the fruit of insanity, which obviously will lead her to join the straw hats. The mystery of her devil fruit, the magnitude of a broken family, the blood which trails the path she touches and obviously the inevitable decision to choose between love and friendship is behind this story.
1. Prologue

**Notes:** I can only **warn you once** not to read this story. I will write, post, change, rearrange and sort chapters in, as I see fit. I don't care if you proceed anyway.

**Warnings:** deranged content, glorification of violence, torture, mature sexual content

**Disclaimer:** OC is me, everyone else is not mine. I don't get any money for this.

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

I don't ever remember eating a devil fruit. The only thing I remember, that the voices were there from the very beginning.

Silently humming I sit on a branch of a tall dark oak tree, while prospecting trough the newest wanted posters of pirates.

\- Jango 9mil bounty - *_... hu hu hu hu a sheep in cats clothing uuuhh ..._* silently I whisper on this "puss in boots then" - throwing it down and disregarding it immediately.

I curiously watch the next:

\- Buggy 15mil bounty - *_... har har har ... the red nose masking the shallow well behind it ..._ * - "tz rudolf the reindeer" discarding this evenso.

With every poster the happy voices in my head get more vicious, but I don't care the least.

\- Alvida 5mil bounty - * _... swallowed a devil which gorged her swine in exchange ... _* With a sigh the only name which seems to fit slips past my lips "were-swine?"

I go trough a few more posters with the same disappointing results. My heart aches as I look up from them, my eyes wandering trough the horizon of the blue sea. Shining in the sunny rays, promising - enticing with adventures, treasures, ... answers.

Just as I was about to give up, I glance down to the last picture remaining in my hands of a very young smiling man with a straw hat.

The lunacy of the voices momentarily explodes and they start to scream - *_ SAME SOUL! _*

Immediately getting interrupted by another - * _no no no, the SPIRIT!*_

Two of them speak at the same time - * _UNABLE TO SEE! NOT EVEN HEAR! BUT FEEL! * _

Frantically all of them whisper - * ... _dodging the inevitable_ _... stretching till he reaches the unreachable ... finding the undiscoverable ..._ *

Shocked about they outburst and about the feeling which got stirred in my heart, I discover my self unable to move as my body starts sliding down. My fingers badly shaking and my mind so occupied, that I make no move to hold myself from falling down the tree.

The voices don't stop talking across each other so urgently, as I've never experienced before. I don't even get the time to process what they're actually saying - not that I would usually be able to grasp they full intent anyway.

As I land hard on my back, terribly hurting my spine, leaving me without any air in my lunges to breathe - a smile curves around my lips and only one word leaves them

"Nii - san"


	2. Town of beginning and end

References to the One Piece episodes: 49 - 53

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

I feel suddenly so restless, that I decide to limp back into town again, not caring about the physical pain I've put myself in. Finally! After so many years I found him! I feel my lips smiling while trying to hurry up.

The townsfolk around me, curiously watch the bleeding woman in her obvious pain, but the deranged smile on her face keeps them from asking, if she's in need of any help.

"Strange" - They silently whisper.

"That's the crazy girl, don't get near her." - Whispers another, who must be living in this town as well.

It's a huge town, filled with dark and glorious past, a plethora of travellers from all over the world. It never ceases me to surprise how the people even manage to remember me, as I always try my best not to get involved with any of them. Well, even the most huge towns are in need of gossip.

The voices inside my head are silent. But I don't need them to talk, I feel it deep inside my guts - the time is changing!

I limp trough the small alleys towards the oldest parts of the city. So old, that most of the buildings stand empty and abandoned since a considerable time. For me, these stones are breathing history, the devil voices even occasionally whisper long forgotten stories about them. Here is the bar with a Jolly Roger sign and 'GOLDROGER' planking in white tattered letters on it, it slowly shrieks with the wind. My self proclaimed home is right beside it.

I hit the bed face first, only then to discover how exhausted my body actually is.

* * *

I wake from a laughing voice, which stirs my heart from the blissful emptiness I was in - familiar voice, although I'm sure that I've never heard it before.

* _lightning will lead, yes, yes, only with lightning you will meet_ * I ignore the sing sang of the voices - way to used that they always speak in crazy riddles. The summer weather is as bright as ever and I'm not even sure to whom or what they refer, but the curiosity still drives me out from the well needed rest. I walk over to the place my self proclaimed grand pa owns and from where I recon hearing my disturbance. "Oi old man, since when do you have customers again?" I bang the small swing door open - just to discover him with a tall grumpy man instead. Did I just imagine the cheery voice from before in my sleep?

* _enough smoke to catch, but too thin to hold him_ *

I'm not pleased to see a marine in this district, all my senses telling me that this is simply unnatural, but this specific one always comes back again like a moth to the fire.

"Well isn't that nice, so you actually had a guest." - The marine states while glancing back to me. Shit! I might accidentally have given something away! But my old man continues washing dishes, carrying it off as nothing is happening around him.

With a frown I address the man - "Ah its just you White Hunter, when will the smoke finally kill you? Cancer perhaps? Anything, just so we don't have to see your scarred face again?" Hoping to make him feel uncomfortable enough that he leaves by himself. My old man smirks, but the marine officer ignores my statement as I would be nothing but a fly buzzing in his ear.

My blood is boiling, but I know even a fly can drive a man mad, so I don't tear my gaze from the man while he drinks his rum, filling this wonderful place with the reek of his cigarette simultaneously. I hate those as hell! Wishing him silently to fall asleep with one burning in his hand and burn to a crisp. I settle myself with the simple task of sending death glares into his direction.

I know the procedure, he comes, drinks, provokes even the devils in me and leaves again - all without any reason or greater cause. With little patience, we will have him gone for another week or so. What I didn't expect coming at all, is him suddenly starting talking. One more gulp from the wiskey glass and his look is gone in the emptyness, as if he would recite the story rather for himself and not the two persons around him. It's the very story of Gol D. Rogers execution - the way he experienced it as mere child.

"You want my treasure? You can have it, I left everything I gathered in one place, you just have to find it." - He recites the last words of the great Pirate King with such admiration, that it feels inappropriate hearing it from the mouth of a marine officer. They hall in the dusty department, sparkling a slight rumbling from the voices in my head. *_Destiny, Fate, Dreams - as long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, this things shall not vanish from here._* And to me, if feels like Rogers voice himself has spoken them, causing several goosebumps running up my exposed arms. It feels like the past itself has suddenly cried out - the world, my world, is really about to change.

There isn't much time for us to dwell in the feeling, then another marine bursts suddenly inside. I hate the way they come and go as they would own this place. He presents a new wanted poster to his officer, waving it so wildly around that I have trouble recognizing the picture. At least it prompts Smoker to finally leave our place and chase after the 'un'-wanted visitor instead.

"Why does this stinker always comes back here again jiji? THIS WAS ONCE A GLORIOUS PLACE FOR PIRATES! FOR THE PIRATE KING HIMSELF! NOT FOR THESE MARINE SCUMBAGS!" Boiling I address Raoul, prompting him to attack and devastate every marine who dares to visit this place next time. But the old man just conspiratorially smiles - "You won't believe what an interesting man I just met!"

* * *

Frantically I run trough the streets, searching.

This is the chance of a life time - my only chance! But the voices of the devils are silent in my head, refusing to guide me. Where in the world could he have gone so fast? Oyaji-san said he was searching for Gol D. Rogers execution platform, but in the giant opening of the great plaza there was no trace of him, just this white Hunter again - staring dumbly into the sky, as if he would expect something to fall into his lap any moment. I don't have time for this, what if he leaves the island before I can find him? What if I will find myself left behind after all?

I decide against all odds to go to the weapon store. If they're pirates, they have a need for swords of some sort, don't they?

As I walk inside, to my great disappointment I encounter just a green haired man - his well build stature indicates that he's the typical fighter. "I've got 100k bellies, I need 2 swords" - he declares. The shop keeper isn't pleased about the deal, the guy is obviously broke.

* _snakes shouldn't drink too much, the bloating hinders them biting _* I can only guess that the voices mean the salesman, who promptly tries to buy the only sword the guy has with him, instead of actually selling something. I scoff at the sight of this green haired guy - why aren't the voices giving me the slightest hint about him as well? That's very unusual.

Then it occurs to me, that if I'm going to join Nii-sans crew, I might need a weapon as well! Even if I'm not trained in any kind of material arts, I still can't help myself but touching the swords which are displayed on the wall. There are long two hand swords, with beautiful ornaments on they hilts. Some are shorter and lighter, fit to carry around in one hand. The steel glistens in my hands, waking somewhere deep inside me an unknown hunger. One can feel it, the radiance of a real weapon, meant to fight, meant to ... kill.

I wish I could ignore the new incoming female customer with short blue hair, wearing a uniform. This marine-nest of an island, hopefully I will leave it for good now. The girl enthusiastically rumbles about legendary swords - obviously ruining every chance for the snake to buy one from the mysterious man for an overlowered price. * _hu hu hu ... bang, crash, cadabum, better take a step aside_ * I follow they orders without thinking, they always call them exactly on time for me to react. Just a second later the girl crashes into the sword collection I was standing in front and to all abundance starts to whine.

The shopkeeper has just rudely shouted at her and the girl lost her balance - a rather cheap revenge for the ruined deal. One should expect from a swordswoman, most of all from a marine to be able to deal with vanities like these. I have enough, I don't have sufficient amount of money anyway to buy something decent. But just as I was about to leave, the snake instructs the swordsman to take what he needs from the barrels - in the far corner of the room - which I managed to overlook as well.

* _A hidden devil craving for blood_ * The dangerous tone of the sentence lets me freeze on the spot and watch instead.

He doesn't take long to pick one. It's surprising, because there are supposed to be only second choice garbage in there. The woman promptly identifies the one he picks, as 'Kiatsu the 3rd'. Why do swords even have names? For me it's just steel, way too long, way too heavy to wield - I would actually prefer something I could be fast with.

My thoughts get interrupted by the outburst of the shopkeeper, who frantically screams that he suddenly can't sell it. Typically, as soon as the both of them discover that it's valuable - he changes his mind! They really shouldn't buy anything from this guy. But the mysterious mans voice is like a rumble, dangerous and unwavering - it's clear that he knows what he wants. My attention is completely on the blue carved blade again. "The sword is cursed..." With a pang, the warning of the ghosts makes sense now. "... It would be death to take that sword." My heart skips a beat. Strangely, as long as I remember, as soon as the word 'death' falls - my heart reacts to it. I chuckle about myself - maybe it can't wait to die.

To my astonishment, without giving any warning beforehand - the green haired guy does the most unbelievable thing I ever saw. He simply throws it into the air and stretches his arm out to be cut off.

* _Luck follows the crazy, just like a shadow the living_ * and they whisper sounds like a promise.

With a chinking sound, the point of the sword rams itself into the wood - not even a single blood drop being shed. The sword has circuit itself around his outstretched arm, without harming him at all. I feel it, the weapon chose his own master, not the other way around. The guy has simply proven that the sword won't harm a user who has no fear of anything.

At this point we're the only one in the room left standing - a grin spreading on our faces as I meet his eyes. Like we would share some secret, only the two of us know about. That's the moment I finally get the hint to this mystery of a man * _The second to the sixth. Two scars - is the price for glorious destiny_ *

This is the moment I decide to leave - I still have to find the Straw Hat, no matter the cost.

* * *

So I'm back where I started. After checking the plaza again - cursing my so called luck - of course I didn't find him there again.

Well, where to go now? I don't let myself getting discouraged, not after what I saw in the swords shop. Something great is waiting for me out there in the world! I won't let it slip trough my fingers! The very next thing comes into my mind - they definitely need provisions, don't they? So I head to the market, my stomach rumbling approvingly. I always loved meat more than anything, I might as well take the chance. Grinning I run down the most favorite roads from my childhood, my nose already taking the first wave in - something unbelievably delicious is calling for visitors.

I come to a halt on an impenetrable wall of people. A microphone is hauling trough the crowd announcing some rules for the days activity. A cooking contest? That's unusual, what is it about this day? It can't just be me - this atmosphere for something big is building.

The microphone rings: "Meanwhile her two cheerleaders trying to distract they opponent!" I force my head trough the crowd to see what the heck is going on around here, discovering a red haired woman cooking in a unbelievable speed something yummy. Next to hear a tall blond guy in a blue blouse - whom I might have described as attractive, if not for the cigarette in his mouth - which immediately ruins my opinion about him.

Meanwhile I try to make out a straw hat in the crowd - but they are way too many people to find a single particular person. The smell is killing me, my stomach rumbles like a starved sea king. Actually it doesn't matter - if this guy can cook like that, I would eat it even if he's sitting with a cigarette right next to me.

"The moment we all were waiting for, the master pieces are FINISHED!" I howl with the crowd, silently hoping that there will be a chance for me to taste something from those arranged tables afterwards.

Just as the moment arrives to announce the winner, the tall women in red starts crying. I can only make out some pieces, "I don't know what made me think I could beat you ... " - leaving me to assume, she now found the time to tell the guy the story of her life.

Romance - meh. You idiot of a woman! The guy will run after this declaration faster than you can look! Grinning I watch the show and wait for the disaster to come. * _ero heart_ * They whisper is so short, I almost didn't make it out. Suddenly the serious face of this guy changes and he cries in some kind of ecstasy - "Carmen that's the best compliment anyone's ever givin me!" But just as he was about to throw himself on her - he earns himself a frypan into the face.

I don't understand the world anymore, strange people.

But my regard wanders away from them - way too occupied by the sight of the most incredible food on those tables - no one cares to pay attention for now. This is my chance! I don't hear or see anything around me, even temporarily forgetting about my mission. The mischievously voices start to whisper something I can't decipher, when I launch myself onto the food, exactly in the moment as no one is looking.

* * *

The moment I'm full to the brim with stolen food and as well gotten rid of the pursuers, who tried to charge me for my successfull capturing - I find myself panicking about the simple fact, that the day is almost over and I didn't even came close to find the Straw Hat pirate.

OH MY GOD - ME BAKAYARO! WHAT WILL I DO IF HE IS GONE ALREADY? NOOOOOOOOO!

I race randomly trough the alleys of the streets. My heart pounds so loudly in my chest, that I'm afraid to pass out any moment. Obviously not caring where I place my feet while running - I manage to slip on a puddle which must have formed itself, just currently on the silk street.

Crying out in unbearable pain, as falling for the second time of the day onto my tortured spine - the realization hits me as I look up to the sky.

Rain?

The dangerous words haling up from my memory again

\- _lightning_ -

Exactly, as if send from god himself, the dark clouds lighten up for the biggest flash I've ever saw - crushing down from the sky.

For exactly a second I lay frozen on the ground, my mind too clouded, to allow me to process what I've just seen. Then I spring up to my feet, not feeling any more pain and rush towards the direction - the death place of the great Pirate King Gol D. Roger himself!

* * *

I arrive into the greatest chaos of my short life. The townsfolk at the corners strangely standing still, like they've just seen a ghost, while the marines in the center wildly fight a big group of pirates - which came from god knows where.

My cheeks flush with happiness - as I finally see him! He's dodging the people who pass out around him and laughs wildly "So cool! Everyone turns crazy so quickly!"

But just as I was about to shout out his name, the green haired guy from before packs him on the shoulder and drags him away, calling something like - "We don't have time for this, we have to get out here!"

What? Wait! What about me?

But before I can reach them, they already start running away, down an alley which leads to the port harbor.

Without a second thought I follow his voice, who shouts so loud that every marine must have no trouble hearing - "RUUUN! JUST KEEP RUNNING!" - His laugh, again ringing something deep inside my heart awake.

* * *

I come to halt and finally get the so much needed air to breathe, as I find myself right at the ocean. The clear blue long gone and wild waves promising an incoming storm. To my surprise I find the blond ero heart guy and the green haired demon wielder in a fierce battle with the marines. But the straw hat is again nowhere to be seen. Wait? Don't they belong together?

Suddenly a green wave of air bursts out from nowhere and pushes everyone towards the sea. I can't help myself but screaming - If I land in the water I'm a goner! "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

The voices are suddenly back and laugh manically * _let go _* What? Are they crazy? Still I follow they orders, closing my eyes and expect to hit the cold water next. To my astonishment I hit something hard instead, just to get buried by rubbish immediately afterwards.

As the wind suddenly stops and rain starts falling again, I dare to open my eyes - finding myself in the arms of the green devil wielder. He is just as surprised as I am, eying me like an alien being. "What? What the hell are you doing here?" - He starts, as we manage to stand up again. But we get interrupted by a female voice, far out from the sea - "Heeeelp, Luffy!" The answer comes promptly - "RIGHT! Ooookay, gum gum ..." I turn my head to the voice I chased the whole freaking day, which is now carefree laughing.

As I discover myself surrounded in the group of the blond ero cook, a long nose guy and the green demon wielder, we only manage to proclaim at the same time: "Wait!" - "What?" - "NO!" - "I'm not gonna like this". But before any of us can take even a single breath, the Straw Hat already crashes right into us.

Like a shot down crow I find myself flying trough the sky, landing first in the outstretched sail of a ship and crushing back down into the mass of moaning limbs. Now it's official - my spine must be broken.

A red haired face looming happily above us - "You're all here!"

Suddenly discovering my presence, "What? Who the heck is that?" pointing to my buried body.

Luffy simply laughs, the green haired guy suspiciously raises a brow, the ero guy turns into some kind of love-mode on my sight and the only one who must be completely clueless, as he frantically looks back and forth between everyone, is a long nosed crew member.


	3. May I introduce: Death

It's the perfect opportunity for shopping.

Surrounded by hundred floating balloons, which hold my new gathered possessions, I rush trough the busy streets earning confused looks from everyone who accidentally glances my way.

The voices in my head humming a cheery melody and exhilarate the swinging walk of my bare feet. The tips of my toes touching the warm mangroves, filled with hidden and so silent life, which manages to sooth my skin with every step.

One after another, the pack of balloons grows as I roam the open shops, but all the treasures are weightless in my small hands - it effectively allows me to get ready for our next adventure. Actually I even discover myself floating way too high, as I jump and get carried by the upstream of the balloons in this strange gravity. I enjoy myself to the fullest and laugh for everyone around me to hear - for no apparent reason. * _a carillon, which will be muted soon_ * Warns me one voice sardonically, at least I thought it would be a warning - as every sound in my head stops and renders me suddenly moveless.

The streets seem to have parted in front of a group of people - radiating danger. But this is not what stops me in my tracks, not the uneasiness which is clearly readable on the faces of the normal townsfolk, its more about how silent the voices have suddenly become.

Most of them are wearing white jumpers and talking carefree with each other - as well effectively ignoring the population around us. My attention acutally should have captured the giant talking bear in an orange jumpsuit - whose sight overshadows a lot of things I saw on the Grand Line so far, but it's the man leading them whose intense and grumpy stare engages me completely.

As they stop in the middle of the street a few feet infront of me, I suddenly discover myself as the only person daring to stay in they way. Just as I was about to get to the side, a cold shower runs down my spine on the words I hear:

* _bloody fingers finding the buried treasure chest, a smile which opens locks from discarded keys, teeth that bury themselves in every heart they get _*

My mouth falls open about the over long hint, the voices decided to give me on his sight. I can't help myself but investigate his features. The long legs in the blue printed jeans, the yellow shirt on the slender figure, the Jolly Roger on his chest - and as my eyes wander further up they meet his - not leaving me anymore with the opportunity to size his headwear or anything else about him further.

His frown is so dark and annoyed that it pushes me to speak: "... Heartstealer ... "

It is the only thing I say, accidentally loud enough for them to hear, as I hurry myself to walk past them. Shaking inwardly as if I would have just met the death himself.


	4. Paths which cross as often as scars

References to One Piece episodes 394 - 399

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

I descide to walk back to Nami and Robin, they can't be that far, can they? It wasn't such a good idea after all to jump from the bubble cart just to buy myself some food - the other girls weren't all too interested in. If more of such dangerous guys start to appear around here and one of them actually recognizes me, I might find myself in trouble - Hatchi already warned us to stay away from and I chose to ignore.

But, actually looking around me - left, right, left again - I discover myself suddenly completely left alone.

DAMN IT I GOT LOST!

Sometimes I throw fuel into our competition of Nii-san and the green devil wielder with our similar sense of direction!

Running around frantically, I desperately try to find the place again where last I saw them - just to discover, that I've drifted into a complete foreign section of mangroves.

They will never find me again...

Just as I was about to fall on my knees - feeling the chill of sudden despair, I notice a strange summing sound high above me, accompanied by Frankies horrified voice - "Oi harbinger brat! Hurry up and get on the flying fish! That mermaid was kidnapped!"

I shouldn't be surprised that they always manage to find me. I somehow master to be at the right place on the right time, I know why, still somewhere deep inside of me I'm always afraid to loose them forever - just like a hint whispering in the back of my mind that I'm not meant to be with them, not beeing good enough for them...

But this time as well, I just have to look up to find several flying machines and on them Franky, Nami and Robin. I'm so relieved that they managed to find me this time as well, I don't even complain about the nickname.

* * *

Clinging behind Nami we fly in the highest speed trough this amazing Island. My heart dashes in my chest and stirrs a laugh in my heart, despite the troubled situation. "Wohoooo let's save CAMIE - CHAAAAAaaaan!"

Nami only scouts - our poisonous navigator. "Stop shouting! You're just like Luffy sometimes! It's horrible enough that he calls you Nee-chan, now you start to behave just like him!" But I can't help myself, I feel something inside me cheering, as the devils whisper they mantra * _death, death, death is waiting for a second meeting!_ * It doesn't make any sense to me, but I simply like the word 'death' - it sounds so promising. Maybe I will get a chance to dance, even if I know that Luffy is completely against it.

"We couldn't find any info about anyone having caught a mermaid here!" I hear the ongoing report from our new made allies and reply mindlessly - "Daijoubu, the death is waiting!" Laughing like crazy - causing maybe even more concern then reassurance.

"Caimeeeee! Where are you!?" I hear Nii-san worried shout trough the microphone - we're all connected to each other while keeping the lookout. So it doesn't take long till one finally finds out where she's hidden.

The report is clear - "The place they took her to was the auction in Grove 1!"

* * *

As we reach our destination, we both wave lovingly towards the blond ero coock and our tanuki, already waiting for us and we promptly get the same greeting back. I love them so much, more than anything - no one's gonna fuck with us!

The guys guarding the door to the entrance are seemingly asking exactly for that. They corrupt machinations are stretching from the government all the way to the marines, allowing the exercise of slave-trading right under they very eyes.

I grind my teeth - "Just say a word Nami, just a word and I will use my 'ability'. There will be no one left standing after that!" She lays a hand on my shoulder, trying to hold me back. "You know Luffy will be devastated if you do that again."

But even Franky is eager to create a blasting entrance - "We're sure the mermaid is in there, let's just break her out! Weapons ..." - by blowing up the whole wall from the place. Our crew is hot headed, bold, direct, chaotic. No one can predict our actions, we don't follow rules - we break them! That's the life of true freedom, of piracy, the one and only life for every last one of us.

Hatchi tries to take our momentum back to the ground - "There are Celestial Dragons inside! If Caimie has been brought here, she's probably got a neck ring already!"

* _tick tack blow her up _* they sing. Don't tell me ...

"That exploding thing?" - Chopper cries horrified.

I don't know for sure what they're talking about, but it doesn't sound ... good.

As soon as someone threatens the very life of one of our friends, our hot boiled anger transforms into something else. Especially when our navigator gets really, seriously pissed, it's different - it doesn't boil and explode anymore - it's cold and calculating instead. This kind of anger stretches, freezes over the rather kind fire which our hearts share, turns the flames into sharp dangerous weapons.

"If we can't hurt them, then we'll just play by they rules. But we definitely will get Caimie back!"

When the most avaricious snake in the whole Grand Line is showing generosity - oh, this promises to be fun.

* * *

We enter as a group of six the dark spacy room, overfilled with countless rows of seats, occupied by the most disgusting people of our society - obviously here to get themselves some nasty presents.

"Well next is .. number 14, this item is a human female! Of course she can do laundries, ... " Tsk, I don't even let my gaze linger on the doll standing in the spotlight.

Even with my hard as stone soul, I still find myself repulsed. There is nothing I value more than the freedom the piracy gifts me with. These poor souls, not having a captain strong enough to save them, or those who are dumb enough to live a normal 'protected' life by this so called government - they were slaves already before this auction. If not for Nii-san, I would be still a prisoner of 'this' town as well.

"Number 51 offers three million belli! Anyone else, anyone?"

Where is the fucking dumbo? I want him here and giving me the permission to use my power! NOW!

"We'll definitely get her back! We've got lot's of treasure stored on the ship. It's at least 200 million in all ..." Nami states reassuringly. But the rage in me is like lava, melting me down to the floor - just one wrong move and it might burst. I hate government, I hate they institutions and I hate everything it supports and stands for!

They go trough the room to find themselves a spot to stand, while I stay where I was - my gaze already roaming trough the rows of people. All of them will die by my hand, every single one, I want to mark they faces, to know whose blood will cover me after all of this has ended.

"Now, things are heating up, on this Grand Human Auction!" - Definitely heating up. I detect in the corner to my right other pirates. They way of clothing, the steel and weapons they carry - tell me so at first glance. One of them has red hair, another wears a strange mask - there is no way ordinary people would look like that. Weary, maybe curious they watch me as well. I see recognition in they eyes, but no fear - just amusement. Laugh while you can! I grin back at them, my rage makes me blind for any kind of caution - it's ridiculous. Yes the death is definitely waiting for a meeting! My eyes are wide and crazy, because I can already see the blood which will cover the floor, the cries of pain ...

Suddenly Nami pulls me to the side and as I look behind me, I see why - one of the Celestial Dragons in person decided to show up in the auction. A voice in me sings *_ no care, just dare, the call of blood is stronger than chains, just wait and it sings_ * He starts kicking the guy which lays in chains under him and I notice Namis strong grip on my arm - whispering something, but I don't hear her. Even chopper is holding me tight. If I go into rage mode while they cling to me like that, I will hurt them as well - I don't want that.

Thankfully the guy wanders off to a seat in the far front, at least not staying in this tempting proximity. Nii-san where are you? I don't think I can hold myself together for much longer.

A pirate on stage collapses, I smell blood before my eyes can follow and a wave of pride wells up within me. Most of 'the soon-to-be-death meatbags' around me shout in horror instead. "He bit his tongue" - Sanji answers Namis confused expression.

YES! Prefer death the slavery!

But before the suddenly caused fluster can get out of hand, they manage to tune another big show, like nothing ever happened - "Countless people have tried to capture one..." Only seconds and the dead pirate is forgotten, if life has a value here, the death surely doesn't.

Oh, how much they will rearange they priorities after this day.

"Please, look only at this silhouette!" - Throwing back the curtain, the image of the trapped, exasperated Caimie in a water barrel, desperately fighting against the thick glass burns itself into our eyes.

"Cheer and laugh for your very last time" - The grip of my nakamas gets stronger and just then I discover that I started to say my thoughts out loud.

"Five hundred million!" - The very first bid from the Dragon we've met just before - completely devastates any amount my crew could have ever hoped to outbid. From the shock of this realisation, they hands slide unconsciously away - releasing me free, finally to do as I please.

While everyone stares in concussion in front of themselves, my smile manically widens as I take a step. I almost hear it, I call and lure it - the song. The eyes of my nakamas are fixed on Camie, who frantically knocks against her prison. They still don't realize that they've let go of me.

"The main prize, the mermaid Caimie goes to the world noble Saint Charlos."

* _can you feel that?_ *

"For the price of 500 million beli! It's..."

* _oh shit_ *

I was already in the middle of the stairs which lead to the podium, earning myself the first curious and unfriendly glances - I get suddenly interrupted by the crazy voice of my captain, shouting from somewhere above - like someone's about to kill him.

"... a deal!"

BANG!

With black smoke and crash of ceiling, something bursts into the middle of the auction house, completely devastating everything in its way. People fly trough the room and the sudden chaos interrupts the song which already started to play in my head.

I smile like a child at the time of christmas, shouting trough the whole room - "NII-SAAAN!"

My crew immediately starts arguing with each other, so typically. I was about to wave wildly in they direction to get his attention, as a sudden glare from the seats to my right interrupts me. A cold shower runs up my spine, as I curiously turn around to look - who the one is, capable of even disrupting my happy reunion.

In relaxed position, like there wasn't just seconds ago around him an exploding bomb, sits surrounded by jumper-wearing figures - the Heartstealer.

His eyes capture me like a hare - meant for dinner. Then he's briefly glancing up to Luffy and after that going back to me. As our eyes meet again, his smile feels really dangerous and I find myself more than intimidated.

I would have stood there longer - staring back at him, but Luffys voice is interrupts everything and everyone around him. "CAIMIE!" He runs in full speed down the stairs to reach the stage, obviously about to crash the glass which holds the mermaid. I grin wildly - finally someone who does things instead of just standing around!

The octopus guy is still clinging at him in the hopeless try to stop his insane approach. "She's there, but she's got an exploding neck-ring attached! So you can't just take her! Besides the Celestial Dragons are here!" - "Like I care!" But, while trying to shake off the poor Hatchi, he accidentally exposes the fishman arms, which were till yet cleverly concealed under a jacket. Luffy doesn't even notice, maybe isn't even aware of the possible consequences, his only goal is to save a friend in need.

But I see it coming - the gun in the hands of the Celestial Dragon, standing right in the path between me and Luffy aiming for the poor fishman left carelessly behind. As Luffy's about to reach the guards who frantically prepare in blocking the way, I try to shout his name, but we're on different sets of stairs and too many seats for me to leap across and to help myself. The shot is so loud, that it leaves every sound run dry afterwards.

We all watch aghast, as Hatchi falls down to the ground.

"I hit a Fishman, I caught it myself so it's for free!" - The Dragon dances.

I like to dance too.

I don't feel myself moving, but I do. '_The call of blood is stronger than chains, just wait_' - they said. Nii-san, my blood, if you don't do it, there is no tell what I will do next myself. Luffy must have seen it in my eyes, as I slowly start to approach the spot, where the Dragon still jumps around. I ignore the people sitting in my way, just pushing them aside and occasionally shutting they dirty mouths. "I'm glad he shot it, the" - I hit her unconscious before she can finish her sentence. Fortunately for me they collective attention is on Luffy, who now approaches the Celestial Dragon as well, with the same dark look in his eyes as mine.

With every step we take, we hear less and less of the bullshit coming from they mouths, those soon to be meat bags still don't grasp the situation, can't possibly permit a contingence of them being in any kind of danger. But we suddenly find ourselves aware of one particular voice stopping us in our tracks. The inconceivable regret in Hatchis voice, the blame he tries to take, to detain us from hurling ourselves into a sure demise. Then no one should ever dare to oppose the will of a Celestial Dragon, they can do whatever they please, they are the gods of our society - uncontested by anyone in they absolute position. The consequences of crossing they paths are dire, every child knows this with its first breath.

But the attention, oh our sweet, short attention, the Dragon successfully turns back on himself - obliviously comanding Hatchi to shut up. He should have stayed silent as wind, deep as grass. But yes! All the anger, all the cold fury in my captains eyes! In this moment I see my true resemblance to Luffy.

"Yoo, what's with that look of yoors?!" - Even the untauchable Dragon feels it, something is not right, something is not like it's supposed to be, not like it always should and used to be.

RUN! My grin is wider than my mouth. RUN DRAGON RUN!

Captains steps are dangerous, determinate, resolute. I can already taste it, while everyone else in the room doesn't trust his eyes on it actually happening.

"Are you looking at me?" He tries to shoot him - once - twice!

Distantly hearing the voice of the Heartstealer-guy surprisingly near me - "Mugiwara-ya", it feels like a praise and I take it for him.

Oh by the glory of our blood, as he does it - the blow is devastating and delicious!

It's just a punch, but it feels like a river of relief. All the build up rage, which was about to explode - finally released by his hand. I simply throw my head back into my neck and laugh darkly, feeling endlessly proud for my captains action.

Nii-san knacks his knuckles and now every single one present feels it - the time for a payback has come - the time to kick arses!

Yet, they're is still sitting in frozen ignorance. But our nakamas - still somewhere up at the entrance - already take stance, prepare for everything our captain leads us into. No matter the consequences, no matter the dangers. He leads, we follow. Every one of us will stand by his side and help him, even fight till our last breath.

The relatives of the knocked out Dragon start to shoot - releasing a full blown panic in the large hall, as everyone starts running towards the exit. Cowards - afraid of the simple wrath from the government. But to my surprise, the Heartstealer - now to my left - stays put, as if nothing could ever concern him. The guys are already in the middle of the fight, while Franky runs off to find a key for Camies neck which binds her. The voices don't say anything to me, so I stay standing on the spot near the creepy Heartstealer, refusing to give into the strange anxious feeling he emits in me.

"Mugiwara-ya Luffy a bounty of 300 million belli, huh?" Just after a few seconds I realize he must have asked me. Bold and proud as I feel right now, I can't stop myself from mocking the guy. "Yeah, my captain is worth a bit, rookie, don't get in our way, you might hurt yourself!" I see in his eyes that I managed to hit a nerve, ruining his stoic composure for a second. But just as he was about to reply - Robin, Brook and Usoppu crash straight trough the roof and whirl up even more chaos - leaving him effectively speechless, there is no end of surprises where our crew is involved.

It's fun really, but as I'm the only one who isn't engaged in a fight, I feel myself obliged to hurry them up - "Guys, a warship and an admiral will arrive soon! We should get out here till then!" Just to be interrupted by this cruel voice. "The Navy is already here, Straw Hat." - Calling me Straw Hat, just because I'm part of the Straw Hat crew, he really doesn't know my name then? If I think about it, I don't know his either.

"What's up with you? And what's with the bear?" - Luffy asks and points to the white polar bear in an orange jump suit, who blushes to all incredibility. I look at the fluffy guy, as if it would be the first time for me to notice him. I scoff about myself - why does this Heartstealer occupy my attention as much? Who just continues with his explanation, watching me of all things like a shark and completely ignoring my captain - "Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started." His eyes are dark and I get a sudden feel, that this is the reason he was here in the first place. "After all, there's HQ outpost right on this archipelago." The sparkle with which his sentence ends, causes a slight shiver to run up my open arms.

All of them stand around us dumfounded, but strangely it feels like it's a private conversation. Why doesn't he look at anyone but me? I'm not the captain!

"I have no idea who they wanted to catch... they couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though, right?" * _test _* - They whisper and the hidden meaning hits me without delay. This is not the question he actually asks! He enjoys the danger, to fight as much as we do and his proclamation is nothing but a test how we react to this very situation - he intentionally has put himself into. I shift - there is absolutely nothing we would ever be afraid of, there is no one who could possibly defeat us!

And as he would be able to read my mind - he realizes as well, that I've seen trough his superficial question and have answered with nothing but my body language. He laughs - "You've showed me something rather interesting... Mugiwara-ya crew" But I'm confused, I didn't say anything, none from our crew did reply - it feels more like the two of us just communicated on a different level.

This is the first time I notice them - the tattoos on his fingers. Rather emerging by the position he choose, leaning on the seat frame and showing his hands off casually. Like he could own with them the whole place, should he simply choose to do so. In five dark letters on each hand, the word 'D','E','A','T','H' is engraved into them - the voices from before coming back to my mind with full clarity - '_death is waiting for a second meeting_' - leaving me suddenly trembling.

"You're Trafalgar Law right?" - Robin asks, our all knowing archeologist. "Luffy, he's a pirate" - "What, the bear too?" And I can't hold the laughter back - so this is the most important discussion between the leading pirate captains of our generation!

We get interrupted by the last Celestial Dragon remaining - who now threatens to shoot Caimie. All of us realise way too late, that we're too far away to help. Tsk! How could this have happened? Why didn't the fucking voices warn me? Was I really so occupied by this damn Heartstealer not to notice such an important event incoming?

Exactly then, a sudden breath- and -mind taking wave hits us, turning all wheels in my head into thousand directions.

I find myself falling into someones lap, my head disturbed and mind blown apart, only hearing a crush of bodies around us. At least it must have saved Camie. A lot of people around us and the Dragon himself are endeed promptly rendered unconcious. I don't know what just happened, or what exactly it was, that was send trough us - but I feel, that it really, really badly conjoins with my devil fruit ability. "Masaka..." - I hear from over my head and as I look up, I see some kind of white dotted hat above me - spinning around in wild circled manner.

"I wanted to meet you Monkey D. Luffy." Someone states - I want to stand up, to prepare for whatever this person, who caused this, is up to. But at the slightest try, my head revolves all over again and the crazy devils start whispering really unfriendly things. I discover myself back in the lap again - this time, even perceiving a harsh intake of breath above me.

Oh my holy hell! The Heartstealer!

"... wari wari ..." I grin apologetically on his surprised expression, like he would have noticed me as well just now - only the single drop on his face, indicates that the situation is just as awkward for him as for me. But before we can do anything else, the loud ticking noise of something dangerous tears our attention back to the stage. The old guy, who just has send this wave, frees the mermaid of her collar without the least kind of trouble or delay. Then starts going up the stairs - like it would be a morning walk for fresh air, while continueing his previous speech to Luffy.

Meanwhile I simply try to glue the pieces of my head back together, grinning up to the blushing Bear who stares at me - still lying in his captains lap, like I would do something dirty. The Heartstealer himself seems to have already recovered from the initial shock of my sudden obtrusion and proceeds to sit in his never changing pose - with no care for the world and it surroundings, just like there wouldn't be a girl lying in his intimate parts.

"Criminals inside! Please release the Roswald family! An admiral will be here shortly! I'd imagine that it would be safer for you to just surrender. You don't know what will happen otherwise rookies!" A megaphone?

The Heartstealer complains - "So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplices too .." * _Well, counted on the position of the two of you, there is no wonder they came to that conclusion, caugh * _Don't know from where I found my strength back, but I jump up and rush over to my own captain - enclosing him in a possessive hug and scream enthusiastically into the round. "Yoshi! Let's kill some Admirals!" - Somehow thinking, that everything is easier than being in the proximity of this Heartstealer guy.

"I see that the Straw Hats are every bit as crazy as the rumors said." - The pirate with the red hair from before, named as captain Kid - firstly takes the attention and promptly earns himself several daggers glaring from every direction. "The longer we stay, the more soldiers are coming. I will go ahead and as extra favour, save you guys."

And then the three captains rush outside, before we have the chance to stop any of them.

* * *

As we're finally finished scrubbing Hatchis pieces from the floor and our small group follows the idiots outside - we discover a devastated battlefield of sorts I've never seen before. "Oi, oi is it already this bad?" - Asks the green devil wielder. "Amazing! My eyes must be deceiving me" - Cries our farting skeleton. I'm glad I'm not the only one astonished by the view:

\- Weapons are turmed into strange artistry, leaving the marines without any kind of defense, on the one side.

\- Disassembled body parts, some of them even attached wrongly together, on the other side.

"Oh man, you're overdoing it captain ... " - I hear from the crew beside us - judging by the jumpsuits they belong with the Heartstealer.

Showing off like that right now? We have to hurry getting out of here, but they are standing around chatting. Somehow I have a bad feeling building up inside me, the ghost are whispering bits and pieces in my mind, which sound more than concerning. Luffy turns back from his minimized mode - That's the chance Nii-san, let's go already!

"Well se-ya Mugiwara, it was a pleasure meeting you in person... " - Even this Kid guy is stating the obvious situation. "..., but I won't show you any mercy the next time we meet!" Grinding my teeth I want to snarl at him, but it's not at me to reply - it's a conversation between the leaders and I have too much respect for Luffy to barge in, only holding my breath awaiting my captains reply. "But I will be the one who find the One Piece" - yes, his answer for everything.

The subordinate of Kid suddenly launches himself onto a random stupid marine, who thought he might use the distracted guys for an oppening - and gets himself promptly chopped up in pieces. The view of this cruelty is worse than I'm used to, a blood fountain erupts from his body, he's dead before he has even the chance to notice it.

This crew - I feel the goosebumps crawling up and down my body - there is no wonder he's the only one with a higher bounty than Luffy.

"Hey Kid, what are you just standing around for?!" - "Hey Killer. On the root we took to get here, whenever we said we were gonna find One Piece, people just laughed at us ... although I killed anyone who dared to laugh ... " - A pang of fascination hits me, a complete another kind than for Luffy, or for the Heartstealer - a kind of familiar, attracting, harmful fascination. "... but after this we're going to an ocean, where anyone who doesn't have the guts to say it will die." I practically feel it in my bones, that this guy - is the real thing.

"Let's meet again, in the New World!" - With this the conversation is over and everything suddenly starts moving to make our glorious escape.

As I look back, I glance at the gig of the white Bear making his karate kick - Kawaii! - he's truly fascinating! But as much as I feel enamored to stay and watch, I have to run with my own crew and can't risk to be left behind or getting lost all over again.


	5. Devils song

References to One Piece episodes 402 - 405

Inspired by the song: Black lab - This Night

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

* _run and hide - as long as you can touch the ground, it will be alright - if he turns you to birds, everything will be lost_ *

"Nii-san! We must hide! We really must hide and not fight this time!" My scream is filled with horror and panic as we run trough towns. I hear battle sounds from everywhere around us, there must be some big fights with really dangerous people almost about everywhere. I know that Luffy never runs, he always takes every challenge no matter how insane it might be, but this time, the deep feeling turning my guts tells me otherwise.

In a confirmation everything turmoils trough me as suddenly Bartholomew Kuma - the one we met at Thriller Barc, appears out of nowhere right in front of us. My nakamas always take my warnings seriously - this, might even be the only reason we're still living.

"Stand back Luffy." - Usoppu cries.

"He's one of the seven Warlords." - Nami states.

"No matter what, don't let that attack hit you!" - Sanji warns.

Exactly then a shockwave bursts trough his hands and covers everything in dark clouds. * _no book - no soul, run and hide little mouse, before the cat comes in the house_ * I feel full blown terror, never known to me from before, as I grab my nakamas and try to hide in a building, while Luffy still distracts this strange Kuma.

"Just what the Hell was that?" - Franky starts to ask me, but suddenly looks over to Brook, who seems to have taken my warning more seriously than the rest of our crew.

"Uh what are you doing?" - "Pretending to be dead." As one can imagine, it's not hard for a skeleton to fake it - he just has to lie down and not move.

I shout at him - "Baka! He already knows you're not!"

After a while, as we're forced to join the fight, it becomes apparent that the Kuma standing now in front of us, is some kind of machine. Parts of steal get revealed instead of skin - under the clothes we manage to damage.

"Nii-san, mina! Please let's just run! We need to get away from here or something really bad is gonna happen!" - I cry from the heart of my lunges, as we stand around it - it's actually almost defeated, but we're as well. Trying to catch the very last breath, from all the dodging and fighting.

"No, if we can beat him, then that's what we should do." Robin declares. "He'd chase us wherever we went."

Not good, not good at all, why don't they listen to me?!

"Man you guys have really done it now!" - Suddenly a male voice calls to us. Don't tell me there comes another enemy? To my complete horrify the man jumps out of nowhere directly into our group and brings a SECOND Kuma along with him. On the sight of the exact replica we all shout in surprise - "Another Warlord!"

But my heart almost rips out from my chest, as I try to discover some kind of book anywhere, like searching for a bad omen - just knowing if I see a book, everything might already be too late.

"Don't tell me this is the real guy?!" - Usoppu asks me as if I would hold all the answers of this world. I'm glad that I can decline - the book was no more than a hint, but I was always good in reconstruing the left out parts.

"Let's go PX-1, PX-4!" - And on the guys command the two robots create laser beams into every direction where we're scattered.

"It would be safer for us to run away right now!" - finally even Zorro agrees with me.

"Bakayaro I told you this already ten minutes ago! If we get into a fight now, someone will definitely die!" - I find myself actually crying in despair, this bad feeling has already eaten me from inside and I know that this is not the worst thing to happen yet.

"Yeah..." Nii-sans voice, heavy breathing from the unbelievably hard fight. "Let's run away from here!" I would never imagined hearing those words from his mouth, but I'm enormously glad.

"We can't stay together, we'll split up and escape!" - I tell them and finally all of them realize the very extend, of how bad the situation is we've put ourselves in.

How could this day turned out so wrong after such an amazing start, after meeting such crazy guys from before? After starting a cool devastating war with Celestial Dragons? How, how, how?

I run with Nami and Sanji follows us with Hearts in his eyes - declaring his never ending love and protection above all existence. "Right, thank you. Let's get going!" - She replies for both of us. * _split up and watch, don't try to stop_ * - they still don't cease to admonishing me. What the hell is just going on? Why won't they shut up already! I've achieved what they said, we are already running!

As I look back I find ourselves in groups of 3, 4 people each - maybe it's not enough, maybe we should completely go each on our own - but the very thought of it grosses me out - it would feel like abandoning my nakamas, I refuse to suggest them that one. "Everyone, we'll meet up at Sunny in three days!" - I hear Luffy shout and retch every bad feeling back where it came from.

All bad luck must have hunted us down at once, as one of the pacifistas jumps right in front us - effectively destroying the bridge we were about to cross. * _if you don't split and hide now, the dragons son will die_ * I stop in my tracks - trembling like a leaf, feeling like I'm about to betray them. But this warning, doesn't leave me with any other choice to make - the tears on my cheeks feel cold and empty.

I see Nami shoveling Franky in front of her, to block the next attack of this machine monster in front of us, then I close my eyes and let my devil fruit run free.

* _There are things, I have done. There's a place, I have gone. There's a beast and I let it run. Now it's running . . . my way_ * The song is cold and empty, filled with black emotion. I feel my feet move away - slide on this sticky surface of the mangroves, while the tears dry away. The devils voices are superior in any kind of manner, they claws scrap themselves deep into my heart and I know, now they won't let go so easily. * _There are things, I regret. To can't forgive, you can't forget ..._ * "Shimata! Where is ..." That's the last thing I hear - Sanjis voice - before the song takes over completely.

*_ So take this night, wrap it around me like a sheet. *_

I'm one with my environment, while my feet and hands move to the dark dance. They carry me up the mangrove tree, up till the branches cover me absolutely. My eyes watch, they follow the events, the desperate movements of my friends - failing to get away, failing to fight properly. To make matters worse an Marine Admiral appears and they situation becomes truly desperate. But me, my own self is gone, floating somewhere in the song.

__* I know I'm not forgiven, but I need a place to sleep. *__

"Oh no! Zorro is in trouble!" - Luffy shouts, as the Admiral which feet seems to be made out of light, stands right above of my nakama - ready to kill him with one simple strike. Not the slightest emotion is inside of me, my eyes are empty. "Uspoou!" - Luffy prompts him to do something - anything! And the sniper snaps out from his own shock and desperately starts to shoot everything he has onto the guy, but it goes trough him like trough an illusion. Even Brook charges the marine, but even the sword hits nothing but air and light. "I can't stab him. What do we do?!" There is not even a thought in me left to help them. "Zoro run!" - They're in complete panick now. "He's gonna die." - Nami cries in despair.

_* So take this night and lay me down on the street. I know I'm not forgiven, but I hope that I'll be given . . . some peace_ *

As everything seems hopeless, the final strike just inches above his spine, Raylight appears in the last second and diverses the deadly attack - effectively giving them all one last chance to escape.

But the curse of events is already set free. The destiny already written in stone, the hints and warnings of the devils ghosts unfurling themselves in full clarity - the Kuma with the dark omen in his hands, finally, makes his appearance. The shock of this sight - makes me almost break free of the trance I am in.

* _There's a game, that I play. There are rules, I had to break. There's mistakes, that I made. But I made them . . . my way._ * But the song is my complete world, it lays the facts of our whole destiny on top of me, giving me no chance to gain control back over my own body.

My nakamas are lying defeated on the floor, there is no hope, no escape route for them to take.

"So you survived Ronoroa" - The real Kuma tells him, so calm, so empty - somehow, just like I am. That's the one who's actually able to talk, the one with a soul.

"Thanks to your mercy" - Is Zorros last reply, unyielding, mocking - even in his situation.

Slowly freeing his hand from the glove, Kuma asks just one rhetorical question - "If you were to go on a vacation, where would you like to go?" And before anyone of them can react, he hits the green devil wielder - who promptly disappears in the thin air.

Something cries and shouts in me to get immediately released, to climb down from the tree, to help, to do anything I can. But my body stays motionless as a statue.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZORO?" - Usoppu shouts out for everyone. Chopper has already transformed into his giant, mindless, rage form. Even Nii-san is yelling desperately - "Zoro-where did you go?"

Not a single one of them can yet believe that he's gone, they're refusing the shear reality in front of they eyes.

The Kuma - with the cursed book in hands, like he could just open it and read with the whole chaos around him, takes his next steps toward the devastated crew.

"Run, the three of you!" Luffy shouts my very words, but it's to late now. "Just run away everyone! We'll think things over once we're safe! GO!" But there is nothing they can do. As Usoppu tries to carry Sanji away, Brook tries to protect them as they escape and gets blast away with a single touch as well.

The second nakama gone, just like that.

I see in they faces, that they spirits are starting to break - Usoppu in the frantic attempt to defend himself, throws his bombs at the Kuma slowly approaching him - just to vanish from the spot he was laying only a moment later.

Sanji, overcame by blind revenge, launches himself on the guy for his own last prideful attack and without a second delay he gets pulverized as well.

They all follow - Franky - Nami - Chopper - even Robin.

I watch how Nii-san hits the earth beneath him, till his hand are bleeding. How he starts to beating his head up on the floor and at this moment I'm overcome with so much pain - that it finally breaks the devils spell.

But I'm so shoked that I can't scream out loud yet, I'm still busy screaming onto the devils in my head. I can't believe that all of this is actually happening, that this should really be the very first time, where they knowingly deceived me - You said, if I don't hide, that he will die! WHAT WAS THIS ALL ABOUT?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I COULD HAVE HELPED THEM! I, I, ... I could.

"What's wrong with me. I couldn't save even one of my nakamas." - Luffy cries.

I want to shout - 'I'm still here Luffy! We're not all gone! You will never be alone!' I want to rush over to him and pull him so tight to me, so that it will make all of his pain go away. But I feel suddenly like a traitor - one hiding and silently watching, as all of them died right in front of my eyes. The last words of Kuma hits me like a lightning - "You will never see them again." And with this, even Luffy vanishes.

I could have done nothing.


	6. Destiny

For a whole long while I find myself unable to move.

* _run, it's time_ * They tell me, but I do not listen.

There is nothing they could tell me, what will make the reality endurable. My life has suddenly no meaning.

"Nii-san" I find myself crying like a child, crying out so loud, that if the admiral would have been around, he would have discovered me in no time. * _he's just a bird_ * I don't understand, for me it sounds like he's in heaven - dead.

I cry like my whole world would be crumbling down - leaving nothing behind - I don't care about anything around me. * _run, hurry, before the death is leaving_ *

"YOU WANT ME TO HURRY?!" I shout! Standing up to my shaking legs and simply jumping down the giant tree - regardless for any injury it will cause me. The hard landing is worse than most of the things I experienced so far. Due to my devil fruit, I was always an expert in avoiding fights, or finding other - cunning meanings for finishing off my opponents. The impact is brutal, it would have shattered me in pieces - would it have been a normal floor instead of the soft mangroves.

It feels like I would deserve the pain. I spit blood, coughing something slick out of my lunges, but still continuing crying. The voices never care, they never soothe pain away - the only things they say - is the things I need to hear, in the exact moment I need them to hear, to do the only right thing. They were never wrong, they never deceived me. Even if I don't understand them completely, I always could build on them to lead me.

I don't care what they've planned for me now, if Nii-san is dead, there is no future that could be worth living for. *_ find the death, or the death will find the dragons son instead_ * They urge me to move. I laugh and cry at the same time, completely going insane. "He's dead you fucking bastards! He's already gone! I will never see him again! What is there left to save? My life is worthless!"

I feel like killing myself. A deranged smile building on my face, by the idea of how I could pay them back for ruining Luffys life. They know what I plan immediately, shouting things non stop to divert me - but there is no use.

Scrambling up my aching body parts, a black stare in my eyes, I make myself walk towards my final destination. "You want me to find the death guy? I have a better idea!" The people who come across me, recoil on the way I must look like. Bare feet, bleeding, with torn clothes, the worst kind of aura radiating from my very pores and to all abundance talking to myself.

I hear where to go, the voices don't have to tell me - the battle is still going on in the region we left already a while ago. I hear cries of pain, I see blood and strange sculptures towering on my way - made out of weapons, limbs and pieces of human flesh impaled or scattered around. Yes, this is the guy I belong with - Pirate Captain Eustass Kid. * _he isn't searching for anything but red_ * - the voices are frantic, still trying to stop me. Blood? Exactly what I was created for! *_ as long as there is something left in your veins, you will paint the streets in his kind of artistry_ * I grin, he's free to do so. There is nothing else I'm good for.

The extend of destruction is not graspable, there are at least two pacifistas lying in shreds in the middle of the battlefield and still one left standing. To my surprise and dismay I see the one I came to search for, but as well the Heartstealer fighting on his side. The white bear is laying on the far corner, severely injured, but still breathing. I come exactly in the moment as they finish off the last machine by stamping it with a giant metal arm to the ground. It lands exactly a foot beside me and renders them surprised gaping at me.

"Crazy Straw Hat member, what's with that look of yours?" Kid asks, licking his lips. The Heartstealer doesn't say anything, just smugly aspects me.

My voice is shockingly hoarse - but then, I was busy crying form the very lounges of my heart - "Bloodseeker, I think we might have a common interest." I see his eyes sparkle, there is something else he clearly has on his mind.

"Where's the idiot captain of yours?" My whole body flinches, I should have expected the question. To my own surprise I manically start to laugh, then let my head fall to the left side of my shoulder and watch him - just like bird watching a worm, with blank deranged eyes. "... gone ..."

He clearly didn't expect such kind of reaction, it's written all over my body that something really bad must have happened.

I know what Kid wants to do to me, just by the way he makes a step towards me - normally I would have been repulsed - disgusted, but not today. Right now it feels like a welcoming punishment, so I grin welcomely back right into his perverted face.

"Oi, Mugiwara-ya girl!" I hear the Hearstealers exclamation but ignore him. The devilish voices won't get they will, no matter the consequences. "Room" Suddenly a blue square is filling the air "Shambles!" and instead of inside Kids arms - I find myself in the ones of the Heartstealer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Law? I was just about to have some fun with the crazy chick, don't get in the way of things which you have no concern about!" - Kid's flares about the sudden interruption.

"It is of my concern Eustass, I'm a doctor, she's clearly not herself right now!" That's obvioulsy not the thing he wanted to hear, launching an immediate attack in the direction we're standing.

"As if I would care! Give her back now!" Law teleports us with ease to the Bear which still lies breathlessly on the ground. "Try to give me one more order and I'll take you out Kid!"

This can't be happening! "Let me go Heartstealer!" - I try to tear myself out from his grip, but after the long fights and the fall from the tree, there is no chance for me succeed. Suddenly we hear even more pacifistas approaching, there must be an endless source of them somewhere.

"TSK! Whatever Trafalgar Law! Be sure that I won't forget our pleasant meeting, keep the crazy slut for yourself!" - He shouts over to us, while making his escape.

"Bepo, we need to go, hurry up!" The Bear is clearly in pain, but manages to stand on his own two feet. Jean Bart hurries over to our small group, Pinguin and Shashi in one of his arms each. "The Admirals are heading our way captain!"

I still have no intention to end up again on the strings of the vicious voices from my head. They knowingly or unknowingly ruined my god damn plan! I feel myself crying again, the tears falling without hindrance onto the arm which grips me tightly around my waist. "... let me go Heartstealer ..." - And it sounds pitfull even in my ears.

"Tsk! Don't order me around!" - His anger sounds fake, as he heaves me up into his arms and starts running.

I hate him, I hate myself ... but still nothing stops me from clinging into his shirt and continuing crying.


	7. About fishes and clothes

Slight reference to another fanfic of mine.

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

I wake to the tone of a beeping noise. I feel numb and my thoughts are sluggish. My gaze shifts to the side and I see a man in a white spotted hat on a chair, leaning to the wall beside me. His hat is hanging so deep in his face, that I can't see it - he must be sleeping. His long legs are casually laid up on a table and a sword is leaning against his chest, as if it would be unthinkable to part with it even for a second. Then the realization and with it the memory of the recent events hits me.

"Heartstealer" - I wanted to shout, but it comes out monotonically like from a machine. He looks up immediately - maybe he wasn't sleeping at all, but makes no attempt to move or say anything.

"What did you do to me?" - I can tell that something is wrong, besides the fact that there is no emotion left in me at all. I feel like I'm wrapped in mental fluffy blankets.

"I drugged you." - He states as if there would be nothing special about it.

"Well, fine by me." - I close my eyes again, not caring about anything that is happening to me.

"What happened to the Straw Hats?" - His voice is harsh, he wants his answers without any regard to my state. I grin although I don't feel funny - "They're all birds now."

I hear him standing up and walking over to me, the clank of his shoes resonating on the iron floor. I feel the pressure of his weight neer my feet as he decides to sit down on my patient-bed. "What do you mean by that? Some kind of devil fruit user which turned them?"

I open my eyes and I feel a tear sliding down my face - although I don't feel like crying. "Ah, who knows... Kuma the Shibukai Lord touched them and - puff - they were gone forever." He's visibly disturbed by my reaction. "So you guys met the real thing?"

As I give no answer, he realizes that there is nothing to gain out of this conversation and decides to check my vitals instead.

"You're severely injured and have a few broken ribs, a head concussion and a few bumps and scratches, but nothing of life threatening concern. Still I'm surprised that you're already awake." He looks gloomy directly into my eyes, but there is nothing left that could be intimidated - I feel somehow just like the person I was before meeting Luffy - empty and dark. "You shouldn't have taken the trouble." - Again a sadistic grin without any emotion to accompany it.

I clearly puzzle him, but I'm sure it's just a question of time before he has enough of the crazy and throws me out in to the ocean to drown.

"I'm the doctor and the captain of this ship, I decide whom to treat and whom I will leave to die. Now sit up, it's time to change your bandages." I don't complain, even if every move causes tremendous pain - I don't even flinch.

His hands are gentle and warm, but his face is stoic and calm. As one might guess - I don't care in the least that he can see my naked torso while doing so. I feel the dry blood detaching from the wounds of my body, while he pulls the white cloth from my skin. "How long did I sleep?" - I ask just to distract myself from the unnecessary perception of physical pain. The agony a body experiences is nothing compared what my soul can put me trough.

"About 36 hours." Wide eyed I look at him, not believing that even I could sleep for so long. After he finishes cutting the bandages from my arms and my upper body, he takes a sponge from a tub near my bed and starts cleaning out the dry wounds. The water is tepid and smells like it's containing some herbs. If I want to admit it or not, the gentle care he's treating me with - I end up enjoying it - and hating myself for it even more.

He takes a catheter out from my arm, to have an easier reach for the spot on the side of my ribcage and starts to wrap me into fresh and clean bandages. My head starts spinning and a wave of nausea hits me - don't know what charming substance the liquid in my veins contained, but I clearly feel the sudden loss of it. My senses get steadily sharper - way too fast for my liking and the pain my body is in, grows as well. Before I can stop myself, I feel my head landing on his shoulder, breathing heavily - while he procedurally continues patching me up.

I don't remember feeling so bad back then, why does it feel worse now? "The adrenaline blocked your perception of injury and pushed you way further, than it would have been possible in normal circumstances. You will still need a few days rest before leaving the bed." - He states as if he could read my mind. Death, doctor, heartstealer - so many names for one man alone. So dangerous but gentle, scary but honourable - what is with this guy? I breathe his scent in while supporting my full weight on his body and pass out again.

* * *

What the hell was that? I ask myself lying awake in the infirmary again and wonder if everything was just a bad dream. I'm alone in the room, thankful that they don't consider guarding me 24 hours as necessary. At least they don't think about me as suicidal - I would hate an emo stamp on me.

I let my gaze wander and see that there are indeed a few round windows on the walls, small but enough to see the outside - strangely consisting water. We're under water? That's why it's so dark in here. I can't tell if it's night or day this way.

The catheter in my arm is gone, but this time I don't feel bad without it. I still don't feel anything at all - I simply know there is nothing left that could ever hurt me again.

I continue to observe the windows, feeling myself like I would be in the aquarium room of our thousand sunny - but it in some ways it's different. It feels calmer, more secure. I see a curious fish picking inside - and obscurely we watch each other mutually. After a while, as it still doesn't swim away, I throw the blanket from my body and shakily stand up to walk near the window where the fish is lurking behind.

Even as I reach out to touch the glass, the fish simply starts to suck on the spot where my fingers would have been - if not for the invisible barrier between us. Suddenly the fish gets scared away and before I can wonder - the harsh voice halls trough the room. "I ordered you to stay in bed." The cold voice of the Heartstealer.

I really have to wonder if it's the same men, who treated me back then - now standing tall and dangerous in the entrance, his sword hanging casually behind his back although it's almost as long as he himself. "Make me." - I respond ignorantly, what can he do? But before I can even blink, a circle of blue light surrounds my body and I find myself back in bed, his hands roughly squeezing my wrists as he's kneeling above me. "Don't even think about giving me orders!" - His voice sounds really dangerous, it must be some kind of sore spot for him, to react so harshly to my simple phrase.

"And don't ever think about disobeying your doctors instructions again." - His eyes glare down on me, but I don't feel scared in any way. Not that I wouldn't believe that he couldn't kill me on a whim - oh yes he would, I see it in his eyes that he's serious and always means what he says. It's just that I don't care at least what will happen to me. I'm not suicidal anymore, not like at the very moment I saw Nii-san disappear - I'm indifferent.

My mouth moves, making a lascivious form while breathing the next words next to his face, just to provoke him - "... my, doctor?" His eyes widen and the pupils shorten right afterwards - he releases my hands as if I just have burned him.

As he stands up, regaining his nonchalance incredibly fast, he glares me a last warning "stay in bed at least till the next evening" and leaves annoyed the room.

Somehow I can't figure him out.

* * *

The polar Bear is the one visiting me with the news that I'm allowed to leave my bed. Bepo - the Heartstealer called him if I remember clearly. He blushes heavily on the sight of me in the thin hospital coat. It never ceases to amaze me how this giant bears personality, turns out to be so shy and gentle. "What happened to my clothes?" I ask looking around and not finding them anywhere. "Ah! Ah! Right, wait for a second, I will fetch something! Don't move from the spot!" Then suddenly realizing that he gave me an order, blushes even more deeply "Summimasen." Confused, I lean against the bedpost and nod, there is no way for me to move all too far independently, even if I wanted to.

My stomach rumbles, I don't remember eating for days - slightly wondering why it's just now, that I managed to discover this. Meat - Luffys happy voice halls in my mind - and I forcefully shut every thought down. "Ah, ahh are you okay? Should I call the captain?" As I open my eyes, I see my right hand clenching the fabric of my chest - and a disconcerted bear with a pack of clothes in his paws right in front of me. "No, no Bepo, I'm fine..." Just to reassure him, I form a fake smile on my face. "I'm just hungry."

"Oh right! I couldn't find anything that could fit you, our crew members are all guys you see?" He wiggles with the pack of clothes in his hands. "And your clothes were, ... you know..." He looks sadly at me and I feel like preventing him from apologizing again. "I'm sure they will do fine, thank you."

Spreading out the clothes, I discover a blue sweater with some sort of fluffy turtle neck on the top and as well blue jeans, which black dots - resembling paw imprints. The clothes feel heavy and way too large, so I have to ask for assistance from my only companion. The whole crew must be helping in this doctor business - I deduce on the surprisingly professional manner the bear handles the situation.

I feel like drowning in blue fuzzy wool, as I walk down the hall, supporting my weight on the bear. The clothes carry a nice scent, are warm and gently wrap around my injuries without rubbing against them.

As we reach the dining room I find myself stared at, by at least 13 pairs of wide eyes. They're in the middle of dinner, so it establishes an amusing picture as even food starts to fall from they open mouths. Do they see women so seldom? Why do they goggle like that?

Ignoring one particular stare from the table, I make myself up to the two empty seats - right opposite to the captain - simply thankful that I will be sitting near Bepo. But before I can take the delicious meat into my mouth, he interrupts "You're wearing my clothes." and lets the spoon purposefully fall back on the plate - creating a clang which drives all the attention to what he just said - great. So that's why they were so shocked, at least I don't have to worry about getting raped while no one is looking.

He clearly expects an explanation, with the skilled dark glare of his. Bepo already starts to apologize, but I interrupt him. "If you want, you can free me from them right now, Heartstealer." Leaning myself back and exposing a bit of my neck - earning a fountain of blood from all the directions of his crew.

Scowling he decides it might be best to ignore me instead, biting into the rice cake in his hand. "Keep it for now." Grumping numbly over my small victory.

* * *

I lean myself back on the chair, sitting in the giant library and sighing in defeat to my never ending boredom. I wanted to punish myself for everything, but that's not exactly what I had in mind.

Since the very first day I woke up on the submarine of this dark doctor - I've turned my devil fruit out. If I can't hear them, there is no way for them to manipulate me any further. I can't remember the last time I've done this. The silence is graspable, like I could stretch my hand out and touch the place they used to rumble around and find nothing but a bruise instead.

The library is filled with countless books, but nothing than medicine and material arts. I've decided to read the latter, but feeling anxious by doing so - Luffy never liked me to fight, not the way I do - the only way I can do. It's not that he didn't want me to help, it was all about my cursed devil fruit, which I need to activate for it.

How could I? From all things, giving myself over to the this very devil fruit Luffy never approved off! Sliding down the chair, till my nose is with the height of the table, I close my eyes chasing every taught away.

"If you slight down any further, you might take the floor right away" - ah the Heartstealer.

Sulkingly I look up at him. "I'm bored." Earning myself a confused expression. At least not the ususal indifference of his. "We will reach an island in a few hours, this should provide you some entertainment." With this he decides that it's best to leave me stewing in my dark thoughts again.

* * *

"Don't even think about running away!" - Again this commanding tone of his, as he grabs my arm with the intention of not letting go of it all too soon. "Why Heartstealer? Is there something you have on your mind doing with me instead?" - Clearly implying something dirty. He doesn't scope well with my flirting - maybe he just isn't used to that, because there are no women on his ship, or maybe he just doesn't know how to react to such boldness. So I use this small advantage on every occasion I get. "I want my clothes back." - Is his only answer and I chuckle, while hooking myself under the crook of his arm, before he manages to produce a blue bruise with his harsh grip.

The crew follows us a few steps behind, all cheerily talking about recent and incoming adventures. I try not to listen, I don't want to listen - instead I even prefer to concentrate on the touch around his arm and let my eyes wander the streets.

Bepo immediately buys himself something sweet and painfully reminds me of chopper, while licking the ice from the stick. We stop here and there, mainly in shops containing books. Not surprisingly, all he chooses from - are about medicines and I find myself awkwardly standing by his side, wearing clothes that are two times too big for me and waiting for him to finish reading. As my gaze lands on a book, all in cheery colours and pictures - subconsciously I pull it from the shelf and start reading as well while leaning against him.

Well if you can call watching the pictures of a manga - reading. "Adventures of neko - the cat girl" I hear the smirk in his voice, even if he tries to hide it. Suddenly it occurs to me, that I've just behaved like my world would be whole, choosing the things I would read should Luffy still be around - showing him the pictures and laughing about the jokes inside. My hands tremble and it slips trough my fingers and falls - but before it can hit the ground Law swipes it effortlessly out of the air.

Walking over to the counter, he puts unceremoniously both books on the shelve, the one he was reading right on top of mine. "That would make 780 belly sir. 80 belly for the first book, 700 for the second." The old man with large glasses on his curved nose, smiles devilishly while rubbing his hands. "If I might remark, you have a very good eye for medical books. I have a very rare exemplar in the back of my shop which might interest you as well - if you don't mind waiting for a bit. I will just go and fetch it." Only a slight nod from the Heartstealer and the old creeper vanishes behind a curtain - which assumingly leads into his living quarters.

Don't tell me, he actually intends to buy me this stupid manga? Why would he do that? Looking up to the tall man, standing patiently for the shopkeeper to return, giving no clue away for his puzzling actions. I find myself wondering why it would take so long for the guy to return. How hard can it be to find a single book, if most of them are located in the forefront of the shop? If I would simply activate my devil fruit again, I could make sure that the suspicious guy doesn't has something else entirely in his mind - maybe even calling the marines, while we stand here waiting like sheep for the wolf. But the very thought of it - would leave me again so dependant on this cursed ability. I forbid myself the very idea to give in to this stupid anxiety.

To my relief the old guy appears trough the curtain again, holding a giant old book of sorts I've never seen before. Law is immediately excited, I feel it trough the sudden tension of his body - then his face never reveals anything. He takes the book into his arms like a long lost lover, his fingers gently trailing the notches of the wrapper - made from old scaly leather. His every movement is sensually slow, like it would be the most precious thing to touch. As he finally opens the book, bringing it close to his face and inhaling the scent which is hidden there - it's apparent that he carries a deep sympathy for ancient things. The touch of his fingertips over the written lines is tentatively careful and while watching him, I find myself awkwardly wanting to be in the place of the book instead.

As he suddenly shuts the book, bluntly ripping me from the banned state I was in, his only question is silent and clear. "How much?" Everyone present in the room is left without a glimmer of doubt, he would pay any price to have it. Facepalming about his glorifying bargaining skills, I wish that he would take a few lessons from Nami.

Oh right, Nami.

As we leave the shop - surprisingly not gotten robbed to the very last shirt. Well - if you can count 20 million belly as not getting ripped off, the mere 80 belly for my book, which he now carries in a small bag - sound like a mere joke.

* * *

I usually wear a long scarf around my neck, which reaches till the bottom, preferably without any shoes at all. I like shorts, showing off my long legs and still leaving me comfortable when fighting or running away. I like the colours red, or black to be engraved into a sleeveless top. But today I find myself fishing for a short bikini from the shelves of the shop - a matching blue pleated skirt, a purple hat and very long black boots which reach till my thighs. The whole outfit is a melancholic statement for the things Nami and Robin used to wear and it somehow feels like a memento I have to bear from now on forever.

"Skip the hat" - He states, observing me from head to toe and back again - while sitting cross-legged on the chair in front of the fitting room. Usually I like my long hair open for the wind to carry it - never sharing Nii-sans fascination with headwear, but now I can't find it in me to discard the strangely precious item. "No." Is my cold reply - trying hard not to give any hint about the emotional turmoil which roams somewhere deep inside of me, afraid it might burst out and leave me crying all over again.

"I will buy everything, but the hat." He simply states, standing up and making his way to the cash point. "I will steal it then." Promptly making him whirl around and strike over to me. With a short gesture, he simply throws the hat to the very end of the shop - just like a bossy child.

"You always have to have your way, no matter how small the issue. What is it about it? Did your mommy spoil you so bad as a child?" As the grip of his hands around my shoulders painfully tighten, I know that I hit something I shouldn't have said. His eyes are so cold, they could burn you alive - but I look right back into them, so deep as I can reach. If he kills me with those hands of his, effectively ruining every plan the cursed voices ever planned for me, I will be more than glad to welcome the death he offers me.

Then suddenly he lets go of my shoulders, taking my hand instead into his palm and drags me over to pay for the clothes which are on me.

I don't complain anymore about the hat.


	8. Breaking news

Indirect reference to the One Piece episode: 457

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

Frustrated I look at the plate in front of me, containing green vegetables, rice and such sorts. How in hell did they manage to make the food even worse then it already was? "Where is the meat? Why didn't you guys buy something decent on the last island?" I complain, looking into the round. "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT WE'RE COMPLETELY BROKE!" All of them shout at the same time, but as well sulking about the beans. "You were the whole time with him, why didn't you stop him from buying that damn book?" Crying as if this would be they last meal before an execution and simultaneously hanging they heads - the motivation of the whole crew is at the very bottom.

Glancing over to the man of concern, who just stuffs more rice into his cheeks, as if there would be no problem he should be aware of, while my stomach rumbles in total defeat - I decide that it's time for a payback. Speaking laud enough to make sure, that not even a single crew member can overhear - "How could one get in the away of a man and his first love on sight!" Then suddenly lowering my voice to an colluding tone, like sharing a vicious secret - so all of them get curious enough to bend over. "Just notice, he secretly can't wait to get alone again with it in his room, that's why he's stuffing himself up with rice as fast as he does - he will need the energy." Wiggling my eyebrows to reinforce the dirty picture I imply. They all burst out laughing - but get shot down at once, by the dark glare from the source of this debacle. Shrugging, I nonchalantly bite into the carrot from my plate and smirk into his direction. Shachi who sits to my left, whispers concerned "If you wouldn't be a girl, he would have hit you for that." Giggling I turn over to whisper back, while making sure that the Heartstealer watches and knows that we're still talking about him. "Actually, I know for sure, that he wouldn't have a problem with spanking a girl." Leaving the rest to his imagination and wink onto his shocked expression. Satisfied I watch as Shachis face starts accumulating a deep tone of red.

Suddenly the whole table trembles as Law slams an open palm down on it, using the strut to stand up and leaves the room wordlessly.

All of them tremble like leaves, Bepo even almost starts to whine - but I grin satisfied - my revenge mission is completed. Well I grin till my look falls back on the plate, with nothing but green on it and I let myself fall down on ma back - completely defeated. "Meji! Gnnn ... I feel like I'm dying." All of them respond in a tone which surprisingly sounds like real concern - "Oh my god! Please don't die on us!" - they remind me way too much about my own crew.

After that I close my eyes and fall asleep just like that. Ignoring the even stronger concerned cries.

* * *

There are days when I don't see him at all - those are the most boring ones. I have no doubt he's studying the book he bought, it must contain something really special if he even skips the meals! If not for Bepo, who sometimes brings some food directly into his room - like a personal maiden of his - I'm sure he would completely forget to eat and die while reading.

I don't know why I'm staying here with his crew - there is absolutely nothing for me to do than reading more about material arts, or watching the deep dark sea. But there is no place left for me to go anyway, there is no island for which I would even want to search, no adventure, no treasure, no answer ... for me find.

So far underwater, it feels like I'm in an own kind of world I've never known before. The strange noises of the metal machine, the occasional howl of a sea king, the bubbling of warm and cold underwater currents. There is almost nothing here that would remind me about my crew and I'm endlessly glad about it. Everything feels far away from the very reality I used to live in.

It surprises myself as I find me in front of his room one day - a hand lifted up, ready to knock. There is no kind of urgent business I have to talk with him about. How will he react if I distract him from work? Well, only one way to find out.

"come in" - I hear the simple order. Twisting the door knob and entering reluctantly, I curiously observe his room. He only raises a brow as an acknowledgment of my presence. As I don't start to talk, his eyes fall back almost immediately to the old book. Just as I have predicted, he's still reading it and as it looks like he didn't even manage to cover a quarter of it yet. Taking the opportunity to size everything around me, I silently take a few steps into the middle. There is a giant bed in the right corner, left and right from it are bookshelves which reach till the ceiling and beside them there is one door each - probably leading to the bathroom and maybe the dressing room, cause I see no wardrobes or clothes around. His table is right on the opposite direction of the entrance - one more indicator, that he likes to feel in complete control and survey his surroundings at all times. To the left are small tables filled with tubes, medicines and surgical instruments. Everything is plain, practical and tidy - nothing compared to the chaos on our own ship.

He's already so much submerged into reading, that he must have forgotten all about me - his eyes are skirting over the written words in hasted pace. With his right arm he supports his head, while his left occasionally turns the pages. I decide to take the chair in front of his table, pulling my legs up to my knees and silently watch him reading. It doesn't take long till his brow starts to twitch - don't tell me my simple stare disturbs him, even if it wasn't my purpose - really. Then, as he no longer can take it, he sharply looks up "what?" promptly making me smile - I can't tell if it's real or fake.

"This ancient book of yours, what is written in there that would make it so special?" He clearly didn't expect that question and first, just stares blankly at me, then looks down to the book I must meaning and after that questioningly back to me - making sure he heard right. As I make no move to elaborate, to smirk or to go away - he simply sighs and turns the book so I can look inside.

It contains not just plain text, but sketches of limbs and pieces - I would find no words to describe for. He points to the symbols contained on the corners, as if it would be the key for every question I could possibly ask. I never saw anything alike, so there is no way for me to understand immediately.

Realizing there is no use to get rid of me only with the simple presentation of the book itself, he starts to describe the content. "Those are the symbols of devil fruits, ..." - "Don't tell me!" I suddenly grab the book and pull it over, as the indication of the impossible seeps trough. I interrupted, but the impoliteness doesn't even occur to me, because I'm so used to get only hints from my ghosts, never more than bits and pieces to discover the desired information, that I don't even need any further explanation. "This book contains knowledge how to operate on specific devil fruit users?" The mutual fascination spreads between us like a flame on a wire. "Not just that, it even shows how I can make use of they abilities to my advantage while doing so." He finishes, surprised that I already grasped the content.

Pushing the book back to him, taking the chair and shoving it directly to his side of the table - and before he can contradict, I'm already sitting beside him. Enthusiastically I browse trough the pages till I find a familiar drawing - one which somewhat resembles flames. "Mera Mera no Mi right?"

Surprised about my lucky guess, he pulls the book closer to us and skims over the writings.

"What does it say about this one?"

* * *

Bepo is running around and shouting like crazy trough the whole submarine. Looking up from my plate of food, with which I was more engaged in stabbing to death, than actually eating from - I questioningly observe his shear panic attack. "The news! The news! The World Government with the seven Shichibukai starts a war against the Whitebeard Pirates!" - Huh? Isn't that Aces crew?

We gather around the newspaper, but the written words in there feel like a blow directly into my stomach.

"With the following news - may they even be based only on momentary speculation, we want to warn the population about how far the most feared pirate crew might soon go - to oppose our beloved government. As the rumors already have spread around the world, Whitebeard always revenges his crew mates in his unquenchable thirst for blood and cruelty. The World Government is bracing for a war of an unlimited imagination with the declaration of the public execution of the elite subordinate and first mate of the Whitebeard - Pirates, Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace!" - Penguin dictates the headline.

My face is white - Ace is gonna be executed? This, just forcefully ripped me out from the rather peaceful and cold world I was untill now.

"A pirate called Blackbeard managed to join the Warlords by capturing Fire Fist Ace." - Law thoughtfully declares. "But that the World Government would go that far, to make such a delicate matter public ... they can't really expect to finish off Whitebeard."

Mumbling to myself - "Nii-san's brother ..." It feels like ice pickles ramming into my flesh - "... is going to die as well?"

"Oi, are you alright?" Bepo putting warmly an arm around my shoulders, looks concerned into my ghost like face. But I stare into nothing with wide eyes, not believing that my nightmare could get even worse - "IT'S NII-SANS BROTHER!" The room get's quiet, but none of them understands. I hear myself shouting, maybe just to penetrate my own sprawling refusal to believe it. "ACE-KUN IS NII-SANS BROTHER!"

They look at me like I've gone completely mad - and to tell the truth I feel exactly so. "Mugiwara-ya's brother?" - My panicked eyes switch over to Law, like he would be the only ray of light in the darkness. "Aye, ... he's actually not related with him by blood, but still, it's another kind of bond, maybe an even more precious bond, anyway ... !" Shaking my head wildly. "HE IS LUFFYS BROTHER! I NEED TO HELP HIM!"

Scoffing - the whole crew is looking back and forth between me and they captain, clearly feeling uneasy about the unspoken suggestion I've just declared.

The silence is stretching, while Law frowns and keeps his eyes locked with mine. I see his decision before he speaks it aloud and it feels like he would kill me with it. "If Whitebeard himself will be unable to save his most important crew mate, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do to assist. You realize that there will be all seven Shichibukai, together with all Admirals of the whole World Government present to stop any kind of interference?" I guess I was about to drop dead - then Bepo catches me in a tight embrace.

Law is angry, he's silent but somehow I just can tell that he's angry about something.

I feel like crying - but can't, my emotions are broken pieces, not graspable even for myself. Law has enough and stands up to leave the room, but halts in the door frame. "We will get as close as possible, but stay in safe distance and watch the events. I'm rather curious how the world will be turned upside down next."

All of the crew mates turn blue out of fear to be getting involved with such tremendous trouble - I can tell they managed to process so far in the grand line by they captains carefull planning and by avoiding unnecessary conflicts. Somehow it's exactly the way I was used to proceed within my crew as well - back then, while I was still using my devil fruit.

But now I find myself wishing nothing more than having my own crazy captain back in charge. Running in - break everything, beat everyone up around him - run out.


	9. Excellence

References to the One Piece episodes: 487 - 489,

Inspired by: Like a Surgeon - Weird Al Yankovic

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

The submarine is most of the days above water, not to miss any kind of news from the birds. The whole world is in riot - the recent events will definitely shape and form our generation. It's hard to figure out the missing bits and pieces from the so strictly censored newspapers. Something is clearly wrong, something not running according they plans. Why didn't they execute Ace directly in Impel Down - the worst kind of prison a pirate could find himself in - the unbreakable fortress he was already imprisoned in? They could have done it neatly, silently and quickly - without provoking the wrath of the greatest Pirate crew on the seas.

Desperate, frantically, I pass every seagull - almost choking the birds for any kind of actually reliable information.

Just turn the devil fruit back on, just do it. Aces life must be worth it.

But they're the ones responsible for killing Luffy. I can't, there is no way I can!

Days pass and every incoming information slowly reveals the picture, of how bad the situation for Ace is becoming. He won't make it, even if it's Whitebeard himself fighting for him, they surely can't hope to save him!

Sitting around and doing nothing like that - is the worst kind of punishment for all my sins. I feel like jumping out into the sea and let myself drown. The whole crew is noticeably gentler around me, even trying to cheer me up a bit - but there is no use. Everything ends with the fact that there is never anything I could actually do.

There is no surprise, that it's Bepo again - suddenly starting a frenzy over the newest paper - my first thought is, that all of it must have finally come to a bloody end.

I hear him shouting my name through the whole submarine, but strangely he sounds excited. But I can't hope for my ears not to deceive me, can't allow my spirits to lift for even a bit - I'm way to afraid, that the fall down to ground of this harsh reality, will shatter the last part of my sanity.

He bursts into my room without knocking - that's so untypical that I stare at him completely agape. He stops right in his tracks and starts to apologize, but I already tear the newspaper out of his claws - having no patience for trivials.

My eyes hush over the words, as suddenly my gaze is caught on a small corner of the great picture - "Masaka ... " My hands tremble so bad, I have trouble to read the content again. But I read it, over and over and over again. Goosebumbs form themselves on my open arms, my heart races - I can't believe my own eyes or my mind. "I guess they couldn't hide it for any much longer." I hear the exited exclamation from the bear near me, who still tries to recapture his breath.

\- _he's just a bird_ -

That's what they said.

I fear I might pass out, but I hear myself starting to moan instead "aaaaaaah..." - Bepo is clearly shocked about my strange reaction, but I can't stop myself. I just stare on the picture of the battlefield, in the far corner of it - the stone cold proof of the words the headline declares - there is the expression of a rampant boy, while he beats the shit out of some marines. "aaaaaAAAAAAAH" - I hear myself shout even louder.

The one and only boy - with the Straw Hat.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I howl trough the whole submarine, like my emotions might kill me. Bursting from the iron barrier of my mind, together with the exploding shouts and laughs of the devils ghosts - which were way to long imprisoned inside my heart. My cold heart, which could have been made out of sea stone.

Jumping, or should I better say - attacking the already frightened Bepo - I hug him so tight, that wouldn't he be a bear, I'm sure I would have crushed his bones. I shout and laugh at the same time, till he realizes how happy I actually am and then he throws me jubilantly into the air. We start to dance around the room like children on they birthday.

Meanwhile the whole Heart Pirates crew scrambled around us in my small room - I didn't even notice. They regard me like an alien, never seen me so happy and crazy ever before - wondering what the hell must have happened.

"Nii-san! I mean, Luffy! He's still alive!"

* * *

* _find the death, or the death will find the dragons son_ _instead_ * - They remind me. But I don't need any more instructions - I have to hurry and now I know exactly what they meant back then.

"You ask me to endanger my life and the lives of my whole crew to save your captain - who randomly happens to be my greatest rival and as well the guy I actually plan to kill one day anyway?" The question is rhetorical. We already had the discussion a while ago, as I discovered Aces whereabouts. But this time, this time I can not fail.

I nod fiercly with the irrationality of a child, standing there like a statue - glued to the floor. "I know it sound ridiculous, but I can assure you that we will succeed - I know it!" Scoffing he disbelievably watches my boldness. "You want me to believe a simple desperate word of your's, that they won't be any casualties on my side - just like that?" Gulping I feel my body shaking like a leaf in the wind, my voice high and dry. "Please, believe me - if we just try, if we go right away. We can save his life!"

I tremble, my limbs feel heavy and out of space, but I move. I'm desperate like I've never was before, feeling like on the verge of death again. If I can't save him again, there is no way for me to survive his loss a second time - I know, I will die.

I push myself into his body, claw my hands into the yellow shirt of his, till the Jolly Roger is twisted to unknowableness. I don't know how my face looks lice - I can't control any muscle - any move of mine. I just stare into his eyes and beg. "Onegai ..., Law ..., tasukete kure to save Luffy! Onegai, ... "

To my very undefinable surprise and worst kind of relief, he puts his hands around my waist and hugs me back. Lowering his head to my ear, he silently whispers "You will be in my depth for doing this." At this moment, gasping in disbelief and staring in to his face and observing his smile - completely vicious, so absolutely dangerous - I could have kissed him.

* * *

I pace around my room, feeling my whole life could rinse trough my fingers. He actually did it, he agreed to help me after all! But only under one condition - that I stay inside and don't get involved.

I understand his logic, he doesn't want to be seen with a member of a rival crew and above all, not to raise any more unnecessary suspicions. Every important figure of the Grand Line is present there, if someone recognize me - they will for sure try and use it against us.

I know I'm not allowed to go outside of the submarine, but at least I will watch the events from the hallway. The whole crew is anxious, as we approach silently under the water - not even knowing what will expect us the moment we submerge.

* _there is the need to dispute and catch, with the red scars appearance the birds most cared treasure will fly by_ * I don't understand a word - the pause was way too long, for me still to be accustomed in solving those riddles on the fly.

As I finally hear the announcement "Captain! We've reached a point clear of the ice!" my heart almost stops. Somehow I wish to be back in my ice cold state of ignorance. Law sheds his sword from his sheath - just a tiny bit out - but he's ready for battle, no matter how hard the circumstances will be. "Take us up"

We will be fine - we will be fine - I try to assure myself. Somehow confused that my devil fruit didn't betray me after all - needing the time to get acquainted again with my missing piece.

* * *

I hear him calling "Bring Mugiwara-ya over here!" - and exhale for a slight bit. It means Nii-san is still alive and Law already managed to detect him. I hope Ace is fine as well, the last part we heard from the transfer of our den-den-mushi, sounded very contentious - as it seems Luffy actually succeeded in freeing his brother, exactly the thing for him to manage in a complete impossible situation, but the concerning part followed right afterwards. As we heard, right before submerging - Ace started attacking an Admiral named Aikanu, this can't mean anything good.

Bepo and Jean-Bart are running out as well, leaving me hiding in the shadows of the long hall which leads to the entrance. "Who are you, kid?!" I hear from a strangely familiar voice.

I hark to catch the Heartstealers reply and wonder why he dropped his voice so much, when the battle outside is so loud that it already makes everything hard to hear - this will definitely not help to persuade anyone, but sound suspicous instead. Still the devils in my head repeat for me the phrase he used - * _Mugiwara-ya and I will probably end up as enemies, but I have nothing against him. It'd be no fun to have him die here._ * Then Law shouts louder again. "So I'm gonna take him away from this place! Let me take care for him right now!"

I don't have much time to process what meaning his words might carry - than the warning of my devil fruit lets me jump to my feet. * _find a way to be hidden and seen, or the verge of death will be crossed, just like for his adopted brother_ *

"What?" - "I'm a doctor." I hear them arguing, obviously still scoping with the whole situation - while a cold shower of pure fear is riding trough my veins. Don't tell me Ace is already ...

"You've gotta be kidding me! What kind of doctor carries a sword around?!" - The voice is very familiar, one which manages to unnerve me to the very end of my being. "Do you make house calls by submarine or something?!"

I'm in complete panic, if we don't move soon - we will all die! No matter what the devil ghosts tell me, they only show me the way - they can never assure the outcome. The destiny is not written in stone, it can be changed - with the recent events I know this as a fact.

"Don't waste anymore time! Give him to me now!" - "And I'm saying, who the hell are you and why should I trust you?!" - Suddenly I know whom this pesky voice belongs. But still, I can't run outside like that, not after my promise to the Heartstealer. But this fucking shallow clown - who can't look past his own nose, refuses to hand over Luffy.

Even the Heart Pirates crew start to panick as the water shakes the ship around. "Captain Law! Warships are approaching off the stern!" I must find a way to save Nii-san, we can't leave without him no matter what, not after coming all this way and risking so much!

"Hurry! Bring both of them over here!" I hear the Heartstealer still shouting, as the chaos of the submarine crew spreads noticeably. "Captain! We're almost in the warships' range!", "Do something, Bepo!" - "Quit acting like you're the captain, damn newcomer", "They're coming from over here, too!"

Meanwhile I run back to the control center - frantically searching for something, anything that might help. I somehow can't believe that Law is still staying and tries to persuade the stupid guy holding my Nii-san prisoner or something alike. If this takes much longer, ... no, no I don't want to believe that the Heartstealer would change his decision and abandon Luffy now - I simply refuse the whole possibility.

Suddenly the world turns itself upside down and I find myself flying trough the room and crashing into Pinguin - who managed to hold himself on a random handle of the ship. * _grab yourself a striptease hu hu hu_ * - they suggest. What?

"Ow ow ow ...", he proclaims under me while rubbing his head. Should I striptease in front of him? Why the hell would I do that? - Wait a second.

Grabbing his collar and pulling the zipper of his jumper down, I start to tear his clothes from him. He blushes heavily and cries "Oooooi, I'm more than happy about your feelings, but don't you think that's not the right time for this?" My glare is deadly - "Ero bird, STRIP! NOW!" My look must have been really scary, than he shouts like a girl as I tug the clothes from his body, not having any patience to explain myself - "hyaaaaah" ...

* * *

"Hand over Nii-san you fucking rudolf the reindeer! Or I'm gonna kick your ass personally!" I shout like a demon from hell. "Who the fuck do you call a reindeer brat?" Clearly not recognizing me in Pinguins suit, which obviously turns out to be a tick to big for me to fit in. I wave my fist into his direction, looking like an upset child in it's parents clothing. Realizing this still isn't helping, I start to look left and right around me - to find something to throw at him. "There is only one person who called me like that and is still left living ... " - There he stops in his tracks. His mind clearly starting to tick like a clockwork of a very old machinery which is seldom used.

Floating all the time at the same spot, he almost gets shot down by a light beam, which I remember more than clearly from Archipelago. "Kizune" - Bepo names him for me. At least it gives the clown the last kick to act and he finally throws a round, blue Fishman who embraces Luffy in his arms towards us. "Alright, I'll leave them with you! Do what you can!"

Relieved I sigh - observing how Jean Bart catches them before they hit the ground. Severly injured, hopefully still alive, my stomach tightens as I immediately notice that Luffys most precious hat is missing. "Hurry! Hurry and bring him inside!" - "Aye aye captain" - "Let's dive!" Law is already about to head back.

But I still run distressed on top of the deck, trying to discover the straw hat - hoping it might just have fallen from his head in the chaos. "Where is the hat? Where is his straw hat? It must be here somewhere! It must be!" - "Kuso!" Laws sudden scolding, makes me look up to see a bright light pointing directly into my direction ... just to be suddenly stopped as a young marine boy hysterically throws himself between the fighting parties.

"Stop, already! All this fighting, just end it! We're throwing people's lives away!"

His words hall high and loud trough the whole battlefield, halting friends and foes surprised for a second. I'm not the only one who suddenly grasps the extend of destruction and the countless deaths around us. And then I see him - lying in the middle of the battlefield, covered in all the blood, but his face is strangely peaceful - Portgas D. Ace - Nii-sans brother ... smiling.

"Even though we've already accomplished our goal, we keep chasing pirates who don't want to fight, drawing out a battle that should already be over and abandoning our own soldiers who could be saved if we treat their wounds now!"

He would have died for those words exactly the moment he spoke them - this poor crying marine kid, by the very hands of his own superior. If not for the red haired pirate, who shows up out of nowhere to save his very enemy. This moment is bizarre, showing the very extend of the supposed good party and the proclaimed evil in our society. One of the four emperors of the New World - Shanks is here to save the day!

But I turn from they petty fights, they are not of my concern right now and start to scan the surroundings on the shore in front of the ship. Didn't my devils tell me with Shanks appearence I find Nii-sans treasure? Where the hell is it then?

I hear Bepo shout that we have to go and my heart races - we can't lose his hat, it means the world for him, not after he lost Ace! I'm so buried in my panic - I don't even notice the look on Laws face, as he silently watches me with a gentle smile - ignoring the desperate shouts of his first mate.

"Captain! Captain! We'll be attacked if we don't dive right away! I'm begging you, close the doors!"

As I was just about to give up hope, suddenly the clown appears again carrying the damn thing I was searching for.

"Wait a sec." - Is Laws only reply. I'm more than thankful for his unexpected insight and feel such deep and global dept towards him now.

"We can't wait anymore." - The Bear will get a heart attack, if he continues shouting like that.

"You forgot this, here catch!" - Jumping as high as I can - I finally get it! Endlessly glad that we didn't have to leave without it, I find myself pulled by a possessive grip around my waist, I don't even mind - instead I just clutch the lucky treasure to my heart and run. "Captain! Hurry! Hurry!" - Then door shuts behind us.

The submarine starts diving immediately. We run down the hall to the operation room and I would be worried all over again, if not for the excited radiance which suddenly emits from the Heartstealer.

"Alright, let's get started."

Completely in his element, he puts white operation gloves over his hands - stating the facts. "This one's chest is pierced, he's on the verge of death. Mugiwara-ya has severe external injuries too, but the worst injuries may be much deeper." And I don't know if the last part has been directed to me, maybe carrying a hidden message behind it.

Deeper injuries, the ones in our souls, Ace-kun.

"Do they need anesthesia?" - "Not necessary." Law simply declines. "The're both so badly injured that they can't even feel pain." Looking over to me he humorously continues. "No matter how bad it gets, they shouldn't have the energy to complain." It sounds sadistically, surely meant to provoke me, daring me to object - but instead it provokes something else entirely - fascination.

He sees right trough me and smirks - "This should be a fun operation."

* * *

Bloody fingers roaming inside of my Nii-sans body, like he would be nothing but a piece of meat. But my heart wrenches by a complete different sight - his grin reminds me about a hungry beast, his eyes seem crazy and feral. I find myself suddenly, outrageously, undoubtably craving for more of this!

I should hit my brain against the wall - there lies Nii-san on the verge of death, but the only thing I'm fascinated about, are the skillful, controlled movements of Laws hands.

* _Like a surgeon. Cuttin' for the very first time. Like a surgeon, organ transplants are my line_ * - The vicious voices are undoubtably making fun of me. Disturbing me from my rave for the Heartstealer, with the usage of a silly song. But I don't blame them, since I've shut them undeservingly off for so long - somehow they deserve it.

"His pulse is starting to stabilize." - Just as Shachi reports the small progress, the submarine suddenly starts wildly to shake, sending all instruments clapping and scattering all over the place. "What now?" - The Heartstealer is bugged by the unnecessary disturbance, but still doesn't lose his concentration. "This is an emergency! The ice is closing in on us!"

*_ Finally made it through med school, somehow I made it through. I'm just an intern, I still make a mistake or two_ * It's ridiculous, the song and the sight in front of me - contradicting each other in every imaginable way. Although the floor and the beds fidget around the room, Law keeps his stoical manner and still continues neatly patching up the patient with his calm fingers.

"This is bad! This is really bad!" - Bepo is in his element as well, panicking with everything he has to ofer. "If this goes on, we'll be trapped Captain!" - "Then do something about it." Is his indifferent reply.

* _Better give me all your gauche nurse. This patient's fading fast, complications have set in. Don't know how long he'll last_ * I know that now, it would be really inappropriate to laugh about the serious situation I'm actually totaly responsible for, but I have the most hardest time ever not to do so - how bizarrely it is, the song still somehow fits into the situation.

"We'll dive quickly" - I hear Jean Barts report from the megaphones, as a new impact wave hits the submarine and sends Bepo rolling around the floor.

Law creates a room and starts separating limbs and pieces to get easier access to places, which would be the end of line for any normal doctor. *_ Let me see, that I.V._  
_Here we go, time to operate. I'll pull his insides out, and see what he ate_ * I almost choke my self on the stiffed laughter - I can surely tell what it was: meat.

Just as te rumbling stops and we get the impression of being save, a new sort of bombardment erupts from above. "We've got to go deeper! To the ocean floor!" - "We'll get hit! We're definitely gonna get hit!"

Buried deep into his concentration, Law still manages to give out orders and reassures the whole crew with his calmness - "Full speed ahead! Just hurry."

It must be the sea water - suppressing the impact of the darn devil fruit user who sends this attacs, but at lase me manage our escape.

After he's finished - endless tubes and bandages are covering every bit of both patients bodies. Still I can't cease to examine the satisfied smile on Laws face and the last glimmer of madness which finally starts to fade from his eyes. Now I have a new name for my Heartstealer - "Surgeon of death" - Hearing that, his smile returns in a rush - "yeah, that's what they were used to called me in the north blue."


	10. Women and jealousy

References to One Piece episodes: 490 - 491, 505

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

I find myself on a chair near Nii-sans bed, holding his unconscious hand. The voices in my head had finally stopped with they stupid song, leaving me anxious and suddenly very afraid. "He suffered an unbelievable amount of damage, I can't guarantee that he'll survive it, but I will do what I can." Law is standing behind me, silently cleaning his hands on a towel. "Thank you..." I breathe the words out, rather than speaking them - they carry too much emotion for me to scope with.

We hear some turmoil outside in the corridor. "You're the scruffiest one here!" - "I can't take it, I've got no choice but to ... make you share my pain!" - "Hot!" - "Too sweaty!" I have to smile, even if I don't feel like it. They simple minds, concerned about something so trivial like the heat of the submarine, always manage to lighten the mood in any situation. The rumpus slowly starts to decrease - they're probably taking it to somewhere else.

Law checks Nii-sans vitals for one more time, adjusting tubes and bandages here and there. Only as he's satisfied, he speaks up again. "I will leave you both for a second. Need to check what they're up to again, those bakas." Giving me his precious sword - maybe just to reassure me that he will be back soon enough, to watch over him with me for the case something unexpected happens. Nodding, I adopt him with my eyes - feeling an overwhelming kind of gratitude, but as well something else lurking right with it. * _something gentle and burning_ * - They annotate.

* * *

Coming up to investigate the encouraged shouts - "Hang in there Mugiwara!" - I deduce that there must be at least 30 people outside, what the hell is going on again? "Make sure you survive!" How did someone even manage to trace us down? At least they don't sound like enemies, Nii-san always manages to make friends no matter where he goes.

Finally out in the fresh air, I'm stunned in my tracks by the first sight of a crying woman, which stands on our deck. I've never imagined that a human could possibly be so beautiful. She could lure even someone of her own gender instantly into her ban. She's desperately sobbing, probably because of something she'd just heard - "How tragic... If it were possible, I would gladly take his place. I feel so sorry for you Luffy." The guys in Laws crew are dreamy mumbling - "He's so lucky, to have the Pirate Empress to think of him this way." Mooning openly over her lovely reaction.

I can't help myself - a pang of jealousy washes over me like lava from a dark cave. I don't want them near her, I don't want them falling for such cheap handsomeness, no matter how astonishingly it might even be. * _actually there is only one of them, you're boiling about_ * - They provoke me to glance directly at him, to observe his own reaction about these events. And it feels like a stone, which fell from my heart - he's not even looking in her direction.

"By the way, vyou ... Are vyou and Straw-Hat-boy friends?" A guy with a giant head and blue hair asks the Heartstealer. He looks disturbingly strange, his clothe-style absolutely screams that he's a tranny, his makeup is vibrant and crazy - I instantly like him. I like strange people, maybe because I don't feel as much of an outsider then.

Defensively Law crosses the arms over his chest. "No, I don't really have any obligation to save him." - He continues indifferently, maybe not even having noticed my sudden appearance and fixes the guy with his calm eyes instead. "If you're concerned about my motives I can come up with a reason." Taken aback, the giant pirate fiercely refuses. "No need. There are times when your instincts move your body." But while replying this to Law, he gives me an ambivalent wink, as if we would share some kind of insider secret - strangely enough, making me promptly blush about it.

I'm thankful for the interruption behind me. "Hey, wait! I tell you, you shouldn't be moving around yet!" - We all turn towards the concerned shouts of the Heart Pirates. "You've just gone trough surgery, so you mustn't push yourself. We told you to remain calm, right?" The blue Fishman, which held Luffy in his arms, comes up on deck, heavily breathing and in visual pain. "Your wounds will reopen. Where are you going?" - "Jinbe!" - The crew members still try to stop the guy, but the resolve of this man is unbreakable.

"You're Trafalgar Law from the North Blue, aren't you?" - The Heartstealer nods, suddenly appearing to be very wary. I wonder if he's afraid being recognized by someone from his past. "Thank you, you saved my life." The gratitude is practically dripping from the Fishmans words, but Law shuts him directly down "Sleep" with a typical ordering manner of his "Or you will die." - All the dark doctor over again.

Jinbe shakes his head - "My heart won't calm down. It's hopeless. The losses I've suffered this time are far too great. But my suffering can't possibly be compared to what Luffy-kun is going trough..." As I hear his words, I feel like I shouldn't have left him out of sight.

"Passing out must have been some sort of defensive instinct! Even if his life has been spared, I'm much more concerned, about what will happen when he wakes up."

I know what will happen, I've gone trough the exact same thing just not so long ago. But Luffy is, no matter how much of an idiot he is, he is far more sensible than me - "Heartsteler, I should go back and watch over him again. Jinbe, don't worry, I will make sure that he can come trough it."

"Who are you?" The sudden jealousy from the furious Pirate Empress hits me like a fire wave. "Why from all things, are YOU looking after my Luffy?" Taken aback I promptly reply - "Nakama!" As if she would've kill me instantly, should I've had joked and said 'enemy' instead. Raising my hands in defensive manner - "I'm his ..." But before I can continue, she rudely interrupts - "YOU! Beast over there! Do you have a Den den mushi?" Like by an army command, Bepo jumps into position - "We, we do! We have one! ... I'm sorry." And the guys fancy all over again about the outrageous case - "He's so lucky. He's like the Empress servant..."

For her, the lovely crew doesn't even exist, she must be used to rule over every man around her. "If we contact the Kuja Pirate's ship, we can take the submarine across the Calm Belt. The Government is certain to come after Luffy if they find out he survived. We'll conceal him on the Island of women. As long as I am one of the Seven Warlords, he can recover there in safety." And then, giving me a glare which could kill - "Then I can personally watch over him!"

What the hell did Nii-san just get himself into this time?

* * *

Entering the legendary Island of Women, my curiosity drives me on deck with everyone else. Astonished, I watch hundreds of women cheering towards the arrival of they most beautiful leader. "Snake princess! Welcome home!" All of them wearing almost nothing - addicting the guys around me into various sorts of pervy bliss by entering the heaven itself. But for me, it feels like an abyss for my self esteem. "Look! They're all women!" - "So it was true, this really is a country with only women in it." Tsk, if they don't care, they will pass out from they nosebleed. "It smells nice!" There we go, the first victim. "I'm getting dizzy."

The cold voice of the captain, leaning carefree on the wall of his ship interrupts them from they daydream. "Hey you guys. If you don't hurry and get inside the ship ... you'll die." What the hell is actually wrong with this Heartstealer? He's not even looking at the sheer overwhelming force of the women surrounding him. Don't tell, he might be ...

Suddenly an arrow lands in the spot where his head was, wouldn't he have inched it aside at the exact same moment. It's plunged right next to his ear, but still he makes no move even to open his eyes. With absolute horror the confirmation hits me - he must be gay! Whyyyyyyyy... wait, why I'm upset about it anyway?

Then even more arrows come flying from the sky, with the clear intention to kill all the men on deck - thankfully to be stopped by the Pirate Empress. "They're not our enemies! Luffy is on that ship, he was badly wounded during the war of Marinefold and now he lingers on a point between life and death! You must carry him into the Kuja Palace as quickly as possible... I will stay by his side and nurse him back to health!" - Doesn't matter what her obsession with my captain is, somehow I don't have a good feeling about it. I imagine it to be quite possible that she won't let me go near Nii-san again. And however they relationship turns out to be, I'm convinced that I'm the only one who will able to help him once he wakes up.

"Nyot so fast, Snake Princess!" - An old women interrupts the puppy love of the Empress. "Luffy nyot withstanding! - The laws of our country will nyot permit all those men on that stryange ship to set foot on the Island of Women!" Thank god, that means she will have to visit Luffy here on Laws ship instead, at this terms she can't command me around like on her own island.

"Then I will only bring the doctor with me. That should -" - "Nyot acceptable!" I'm thankful to all gods that the old woman is in charge and prevents her insane ideas, which seemingly get worse each time she's talking. "Even if he is a doctor, it's absolutely forbidden for men to set foot here. This kingdyom has it's own skilled doctors."

Scared I look back at Law - sending him a silent message, begging him for an idea to prevent the worst possible outcome. I know he's not obligated to help me any further, he already done more than enough. "Well, it doesn't matter to me ... " I look down to my feet again - just as I thought, but I can't even be mad at him for this reply. "... but I assume the medical equipment and techniques on this island are as good as those on my ship, right?" - Law *_*!

Incredible, judging by the expression of the old woman, he just hit a sore spot. "If his wounds reopen, he'll die for sure." - Scary grinning, he strikes the nail further down the plate. "If you're okay with that, then go ahead and take Mugiwara-ya." With this, the Snake Princess is finally completely and immutably devastated - "Luffy will die?! If that were to happen, I don't know what I'd ... I'd ... I'd"

I silently form the words on my lips without speaking them aloud for her to hear, but he watches me and smiles even more devilishly - 'Arigatou, Law.'

"It's clear that we need this mans skills to save Luffy-kun. If you can't make him stay on the island, then we have no choice but to leave." - Jinbe states other facts to my advantage over those stubborn women. But with his words I realise as well, that we really have no safe place to go. Staying all the time under water without fresh air, gathers such immense heat that it won't contribute to Luffys recovery - not to speak about the poor Bepo with his thick fur. I start to get angry, why did we come all the way to this place, just to get cast out again?

Defeated by the resistance from all sides, the old lady comes up with a loop hole, everyone can live with in the end - "This is spyecial exception, but ... you may go to the gulf of the island. There you will be safe."

With this discussion finally settled, I strangely find myself wishing - I could just walk over to the Heartstealer and hug him ... just ... for everything.

* * *

I fell asleep, after weeks of waiting for Luffy to wake up again. My head is lying at the side of his bed. Exactly then he suddenly wakes. The moment the bed shifts, I promptly jerk up, meeting his confused look - seemingly not certain where he actually is or what is going on around him.

"Nii-san" - I'm overjoyed that he finally made it trough the worst. But maybe it was not the most sensitive thing to say for me.

"Nii-san? ... Ace? ..." Is his only reply, before it all comes rushing back. "ACE!"

With a bang he rushes out from the room. And instead of opening the door, he just smashes it into pieces. "Stop it Mugiwara!" - Laws crew shout as he walks past them. "Are you trying to wreck the ship?" But judged by his awkward way of moving - it is certain that Luffy doesn't do all this consciously - fiercely reminding me about my own self, at those times where I activate my devil fruit completely.

* _not what was lost, but what is still to save_ * - That's the only hint I get from them, hurrying over to catch up with my mindless captain, who just catapulted himself out of the submarine.

"WHERE IS ACE!?" I hear the worst kind of shout a soul could possibly produce. Just as I get out on shore, I see the Heart pirates flying trough the air - those wo were brave or stupid enough trying to hold the idiot back from his rampage - "This is dangerous, calm down Mugiwara!"

"What will happen if we just let him be?" - Jinbe asks, this ignorant prick!

"NOTHING GOOD!" - I shout at him! How could he even consider this question, after his long speech earlier?

Law is always his stoical self, making no attempt to chase after my crazy captain - "Well to put it bluntly ... Like I said when we came to this island, if his wounds reopen he'll probably die." I don't need to hear anything more and already run after Luffy, who just got himself buried under the guys who are trying to stop him.

"I'm gonna look for Ace!" *_ only in death will he find him_ * - Oh cut the crap already, I really don't need this right now!

I concentrate on shouting trough Luffy in his insane state, in the pathetic hope he might recognize my voice, but - "ACE! WHERE IS ACE!? - it's obviously of no use. He's not ready to hear anything.

Before I can reach and touch him, he already storms of into the middle fo the wild island - breaking everything that stands in his way.

Well, at least it won't be that hard to follow him. Thankfully I'm a woman, so the restrictions of this island don't apply to me.

Don't know what Jinbe is thinking by following the two of us as well, being a man - maybe my words stroke a cord in him. But he's way faster than me and will at least hold Nii-san back before I reach him as well.

* * *

The shock of the picture, as I arrive to the spot where Luffy rampaged in his fragile state - almost sends me directly into my murdering modus.

It's not the fallen trees and broken rocks, it's not the blood on Nii-sans body, or the tears on his face - it's Jinbe - holding Luffy at his throat and chocking the very life out of him.

"JINBE! BY GODS I WILL KILL YOU, IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF HIM!" But he doesn't listen and continues shouting at Luffy - "Can't you see things clearly now?!"

"JINBE! I DON'T CARE SHIT, IF HE'S NOT HIMSELF AND STILL TRIES TO AVOID THE REALITY! THAT'S NOT THE WAY!" I'm surprised myself about my strength, as I throw the Fishman from Luffy and worriedly kneel down in front of him, checking for injuries. Jinbe still continues with his speach angrily towering above us. "The confidence that you will overcome all obstacles, your strength that you never doubted before - A horde of enemies shattered your beliefs and rendered you unable to do a thing. You have lost so much, even your brother, who was your guiding light..."

I'm glad he's not critically injured, but by the look on his face - he really needs someone to talk some sense back into him. "... now, the great obstacle known as the world is blocking your vision. As you are now, you cannot see anything, you're being consumed by dark clouds of regret and self blame!" I know his words are true - I myself was exactly in the same place and I know - Jinbe didn't meant to hurt him, maybe it even might have been the right thing to do. Still, nothing he says is enough to come trough Luffy.

Taking Nii-sans cheeks into my palms, I make him really look at me - untill he finally recognizes me and then I just smile with all the warmth inside of me. "Nii-san, there is nothing we can ever do about the past. Nothing we can do to retrieve the lost. There is no use to look back and beat oneself up. Look instead in front of you - about what still remains for you to save and protect."

Sobbing he takes my face as well into his bleeding hands - "Nee-chan." I nod, endlessly relieved that he can finally relate with me. "There is Zorro as well!" I nod again, even if I don't know about his remains yet. If Luffy is alive, then it must mean that all the others are somewhere as well. "Nami, Usoppu, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook!" - "Hai" I say, smiling on the memory of our friends. "My crew, my nakamas!" And then he starts crying again, but this time I hug him till all his broken pieces stick back together.

"I want to see them again ... "

"Me too, Nii-san, me too."


	11. Conspiracy

References to One Piece episodes: 507 - 509

As well, a slight reference back to One Piece episode: 400

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

"It's too reckless to go to Sabody in your condition" - Jinbe instructs both of us, but we kind of don't really listen. "But I want to see the rest of my crew as soon as possible. I can't break my promise to them." - Luffy says while being carried trough the jungle. I happily whistle while running in front of them, neither objecting nor encouraging any party, even if I silently agree with Luffy. Now that he's up and well again, nothing bad can possibly happen.

I shouldn't have crown too soon.

"Hmm? Those guys from the submarine... " - Jinbei starts. "... they're not here?" - I end, while unbelievably looking around. The shore where the Khuja Pirates instructed them to stay is completely abandoned. Well almost. "Oh, Luffy-kun and his Nee-chan, is that right?"

What the hell is going on? "Old man Rayligh!" - We both shout out at the same time. He laughs while sitting half naked on a stone and drying his clothes. Don't tell me he somehow swam over here? "I'm glad I was able to find you guys so easily."

"What are you doing here? I was just about to follow your Vivre Card back to Saboady Archipelago. How are the others?" - Those are Luffys first questions. "They aren't back yet. I left my Vivre Card with Shakki. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be able to move around freely."

I still look around the shore, searching for the dark doctor and the guys. Don't tell me they curiosity got the better of them and they actually lurked inside the island? No, the Heartstealer wouldn't do such a thing and then the ship would still be around.

It just can't be.

"Are you really the Dark King, Rayligh? What a surprise! I never thought I would meet a living legend at this place." - This is Jinbe first question.

"Aren't you that former Shichibukai?" - "It's Jinbe, I'm indebted to him." - Luffy explains and catches the hat, which was suddenly thrown at him. He places it firmly back on his head and grins - "I just don't feel right unless I'm wearing this."

I smile over my both ears, if not for the patience of the Heartstealer, I couldn't have retrieved it from Marinefold. Heartstealer - my high spirits get a kick in the ass.

"Wasn't there a pirate crew here earlier?" - This is my first question and I do my best not to sound desperate. "If you mean Trafalgar Law, he just left." I stare at him with blank expression. "He said, you should pay attention that the Straw Hat takes it easy for at least another two weeks." I don't believe this.

"NAAANIIIIiiii? ... That ... BAKAYARO! He couldn't have possibly left just like that! After everything?!" They stare at me with curious expressions. "I, ... I, I just wanted to thank him." - I blush and feel suddenly very stupid about my outburst.

"Looks like he saved you both." - Reilight smiles amused, for him we're all just kids.

* _he's looking forward to see you again_ * - They laugh, but somehow I feel very bitter. I could shout and stomp at myself. What did I expect? He has his own crew, his own ambitions, he already did more than an overwhelming amount of help. Maybe that's why I'm so upset that he left like nothing ever happened.

* * *

Swallowing down the meat the Pirate Empress brought us, while ignoring her shouting - that it was just meant for Luffy and not for me. We quickly reset it into a competion of sorts who can eat the most of it. Luffy takes everything in his mouth that his arms can grab, but I fish especially the delicious stakes out - god I love meat. They are way too many fruits from the island for my liking, I avoid everything sweet where I possibly can.

* _you won't be able to fill the hole he left with food_ * Shut up already! I have finally Nii-san back, I don't need anyone else!

"Now, let's get to the point ... " I hear Rayligh proclaim and turn around while still chewing the meat. "Luffy-kun, you said that you plan to go back to Sabaody, right?" Tearing on a huge fruit and plastering the juices all over his face, he fiercely declares - "I want to see my crew."

The old wave wielder is obviously scheming for something else. "Are you sure that's what you should do?" But just by this short devils hint * _there is a possibility to plug it_ * I suddenly get very curious.

"The Sabody Archipelago, do you remember what happened to you both on that island?" - Looking at Luffy I start to tremble again. His expression matches mine exactly, we both completely failed to protect our comrades. I maybe even more than him. I believed for weeks that all of them died. Why does he bring this up again, how will this help us?

"Do you think you can withstand such overwhelming power in your current state? Are you going to reassemble, just to repeat the same tragedy? I have a suggestion, of course it's your choice whether to accept it or not."

Synchronously gulping down the last food in our mouths, we both stare banned on the old man.

"If you stay with me on this Island, I will train you in the usage of all forms of Haki." I know what he suggests, I remember clearly how it left me all shattered in the Heartstealers lap. Hmm, having the ability to fiddle with that one around, I wouldn't need to rely on my devil fruit at all! "Nii-san, that ability would be more than useful, I wouldn't mind learning that a-" I get interrupted right away. "You can't! This suggestion is only for Luffy." Oi, I was just about to persuade my captain to embrace your proposal and you shut me out just like that?!

"Old-wave-wielder, what do you mean I can't? I know, I know ... I didn't took it well the last time you used it, but hey, I didn't pass out completely!" I'm happy that my captain takes instantly my side as well. "That's right, if you want to train me, then train her as well! There is nothing my nakama couldn't accomplish!"

Sighing Rayligh accepts that it's easier to explain everything, or we won't get from here anywhere - "As I said that you can't, I really meant it this way. Do you remember what I told you about Gol D. Roger back then at Archipelago?" Looking at our blanked faces, he decides to digress. "I was his first mate and as well his best friend. I know almost everything about him - so I know about his weaknesses just as well."

The slight suspicion which already started to form itself in the back of my mind, slightly tailgates to the front of my awareness. Still I don't have it in me to accept this - it just can't be true, it would be too much of a coincidence! "You know what I'm talking about, I mentioned the very fact while discussing the whereabouts of the artifacts with Nico Robin. I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out back then already."

There is no doubt left about what he means, so I simply call it - "You said that he could hear - 'the voices of all things'." His smile is apologetical and I know that I hit the point. "The way I react to Haki ... " I start, but my voice breaks.

Does that mean I can never get actually strong? But, but ... "But he managed to become the King of all Pirates! Wouldn't it be impossible without the usage of Haki?" I almost shout, not believing a word, not believing, refusing to belive that I should be the one - from anyone and anything - who has the devil fruit of the greatest pirate who ever existed. "I'm sorry, it's simply incompatible. I wish I could give you better news."

I stare at the bottom of my feet, feeling like I would have been cursed. I never can hope to reach the same level as this man, I can't stay and train together with Luffy, even the god damn Heartstealer just disappeared without a word of good bye. "Nee-chan, ... " His voice is gentle, while I tremble with rage. Looking up to him I feel exasperated at first, but on his expression my heart starts to melt away. " ... you have the same devil fruit as Gol D. Roger once had?" I just nod and his smile stretches so far, that only his gum-gum power could make it possible. " ... this is ..." Stars start to shine in the place of his eyes " ... SO AWESOME! NEE-CHAN, YOU'RE INCREDIBLY AWESOME!" Despite everything, by his reaction I feel a bit better as well.

Coughing Rayligh takes our attention back to the main issue - "I think it's what you ... or rather, what all of you need the most right now."

"Luffy-kun" I hear them proclaim his name, they all wondering about his response. I feel myself torn apart as well, I can't imagine how hard the decision for my captain must be. I don't know where everyone else is, if they're maybe already on their way back to Archipelago or if they can possibly stay secure for two whole years all by themselves.

"But what Luffy-kun truly needs now is to heal his body and soul, don't you think?" - Jinbe objects and leaves me somehow angry. You're the one to say that after beating him up in the jungle while no one was looking. But I know I'm mad about something else, I feel Luffy is mad as well. "But what about my crew? What about Nee-chan?"

"I'm sure they'll be heading towards Sabaody. News about what you did has spread all over the world, so your crewmates have probably heard it as well. As for your Nee-chan, it's all up to her what she will do in the mean time."

What would I do? Where would I go again? But Luffy seems to have made up his mind already. "All the more reason why I have to go. I promised them, I have to go. I'm going to Sabody too!"

But Rayligh doesn't let himself get deterred so easily - "I have a second suggestion to deal with this problem. I have a plan how to inform the rest of your nakamas, to postpone the meeting for two years. It will be risky, but not impossible."

We listen silently, this will have a great impact on our lives. Especially cause of the reassurance of the devils ghosts, this whole plan makes me very wary. "We will go back to Marinefold in the pretense of declaring a memento about the losses in this war, the many deaths, the death of your own brother. Your return to this very place, should make quite an impact to be worthy of a newspaper report. Most notably, there exist a ritual involving a bell - which you will need to strike 16 times, it will seem like you're about to declare the end of Whitebeards era and the start of a new one. Usually only high ranked marines are ever allowed to ring it, so if you do this instead - this will make a world wide statement, that you proclaim the starting era of the Straw Hats."

I can see in his face, that Luffy has trouble following - well, at least he manages to stay awake. For his own sake, Rayligh hurries to round up - "Summarized, you will need to create a moment of silence, of awe - one such strong impact, that the news will even be persuaded to take pictures about this event. It will spread all over the world and reach all your friends no matter where they remain."

That's all sounds well and dandy, but I still see a problem here. "If we send a message, we need to cover it up somehow, that only our crew will be able to understand, but not the marines! How do you plan to manage this old-wave-wielder?"

He scolds me jokingly - "By the one and only way in which since ancient times pirates carry around the signs of deeper meaning." - * _bones and hearts, black on white, fleshy it smiles _ * - A jolly roger? "A tattoo!" I exclaim proudly about my not all too much rusted skills in interpreting my devil fruit.

Nodding, Rayligh states his final question - "What will you do Luffy-kun?"

Now that everything has been said, it's for my captain to decide and I will take it - no matter how hard the consequences will become for me.

"I, never want my crew to be in that situation again! If I do what you say, will I be able to protect them?" No one can guarantee you that Nii-san baka! But Rayligh is gentler with his reply - "I'd say it's worth trying. There are many things you must do in either case."

Looking one last time at me, his resolve clearly written all over him. I only nod, understanding already.

"Alright. I won't hesitate any longer. I'll go once more to Marinefold!"

The die is cast - * _search for the sun, the dark hole might be closed by her light_ * - The devils voices excitedly declare on that.


	12. Flying sticks and pink birds

Slight reference again to One Piece episode: 509

(not really) Inspired by the song: Danzel - Put Your Hands Up In The Air

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

I let the wind blow against my face, enjoying the ride of the waves - oh how did I miss to travel above water, no matter how fascinating the wild life and sea monsters beneath are. Even if this is not my ship, this short trip is a pure relief - well, if you manage to ignore the deadly glares from the Pirate Empress. "Don't let yourself feel all too comfortable! I'm doing this only because my Luffy-kun asked me a favour, as soon as we reach the island you're on your own!" Disturbing me out from my dreams and rendering me angry. "You, snake! Stop with the jealousy crap already! Don't you think it's best for Luffy if I guard our ship, while he's out there playing with you for two whole years? Don't tell me you're not happy to finally getting rid of me."

She's furious, happy, proud and sweet at the same time. "Hai, you're right, Luffy can't possibly become a Pirate King without a ship! - WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SNAKE! I WILL TURN YOU TO STONE! - Aah but then my Luffy will become upset, I can't possibly do this to him..." - I leave the deck, not able to endure her hormones any longer.

I really worry what became with our thousand sunny. I know I could still have stayed on the woman island, maybe even learned some archery - but from now on I will follow my voices dead on.

* * *

"Grove 44" - Reading the sign on the tall tree I cross the last bridge. I hope our Sunny is still here, Franky will be devastated if something happens to our ship. At least I have this stupid love sick snake from my back, poor Nii-san, after two years he's married for sure.

My heart sings louder as I see the orange and yellow colours from afar. Thank god! I start to run over, there are so many things for me to do. Hide the ship on some island, buy myself a new pair of clothes and a lot of meat - I'm sure Nami will not mind that I abuse our hidden treasure while she's not here - it would, after all, may simply be possible, that someone else has stolen it while no one was looking - there will be no proof that it was me, he he.

But before I can get anywhere near the ship, suddenly out of nowhere I find myself surrounded by armed guys who shout in full heat at me - "Stop right there you filthy pirate!" Then another stupid voice from above - "Unless you think I'm handsome ;) "

What the heck are they talking about? This can only be _that_ guy.

"Who the fuck did you call filthy? BAKAYARO STOP WINKING AND OPEN YOUR EYES!" - Giving them my most dangerous glare, they're all suddenly taken aback. "AAaaah, you're one of Mugiwara's crew! We're so sorry! Please don't hurt us!" Tsk, this idiots.

"Oi footprint guy! What the heck are you lurking around here for? Did you see any of my nakamas in the meantime?" Swinging down from the tree and making an embarrassing pose, while everyone else of his crew is cheering him on - I first have to wait for him to finish his silly opening gig. "We're still waiting for young masters return and we figured it would be the next best spot for him to show up again." So none of the crew has returned yet, just as this old-wave-wielder said. Well then, ...

"Aaaah she's ignoring you captain." I don't pay much attention to them as they answered my only question and run up to the ship instead. Bursting into our girls room, I hurry to open the hidden wooden board from the floor - sighing in relief, by finding the secret stash of bellys still present.

Much richer and way more satisfied, I decide to give this god cursed island a second chance for a shopping tour. But as I hop down from the ship, I find myself again surrounded by the sulking fish-rider guys. "When will young master come over? The last time we saw him, we promised that we would help till you leave the island!" Knowing they suck for women's charm - I give them my best performance.

"Aww handsome - love, I'm afraid ..." Laying my hand onto the forehead and try to sound as tragically as possible "... he won't show up for the next two years. So I'm doomed to hide the ship somewhere save and loom around awaiting his return as well." The impact is magnificent. "Oh my god, you poor beautiful lady! You're our young masters woman right? We can't let you suffer! By the name of our honour, we won't allow this to become popular! Crap! I mean, we won't allow this tragedy to take place!" - Maybe I shouldn't have bend it that far, it seems kinda useless.

I start to walk past them as fast as I can. "Aaaaah, she's ignoring you again!" But, just as I almost make it out of they reach, my voices disturb me. * _just a nudge and the print will guard the foot who stroke him_ * Don't tell me you think this bunch of idiots can guard it for me? If I think about it, it will be pretty hard to navigate this huge thing around all by myself. Getting a sudden suspicion - don't tell me you just lured me over to Sunny for something else entirely? But they don't answer.

Cooking in my rage, I have a hard time playing the maiden in need - but I do. They all end up promising me to guard the ship with they very lives till my crew returns again.

Well what's next?

* * *

Stay calm. Everything is fine.

"What is this girl doing oba-san?" - "Shht, just hurry past her, don't even look her way!"

My brow is dangerously twitching. Oi you stupid ghosts, you can't really mean that! *_ put your hands up in the air, and don't move even if they stare_ * You gonna suffer for this, I swear - somehow I will make you pay for this humiliation!

Standing in the middle of a busy street of mangrove area 55, I'm rooted straddle-legged to the ground with both of my hands lifted up to the sky and not moving an inch.

* _Put your hands up in the air, put your hands up - in the air_ * ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GOT IT ALREADY! I won't moving and my hands are up for like five minutes already! Just stop with this god forsaken song! It fries my brains!

They still don't stop. *_ air, air, air, air, air, air, air, air_ *

I see more and more people building a circle around me - whispering in wonder what the hell I'm standing there like this. Everything would be half as bad, if not for a few who actually try to talk with me. "Miss, are you alright? Shall we call for a doctor?" - "Shut up you idiot, just call the marines instead." - "Why the marines, she doesn't do anything forbidden." - "She irritates the workers and annoys the population!"

This is the worst.

* _Feel the vibe and it's gettin' stronger_ * I DON'T FEEL SHIT! Stop this crappy song already! I promise I won't take revenge on you again, just please, please stop with this torture!

But still I don't move a bit, not after what everything has happened - I simply can't allow myself not to trust them anymore absolutely, completely and deeply, or daring even to ignore they orders in the slightest. Suddenly the exclamations of the people around me change, as they start pointing up above me. "Something is flying over, look!" - "Is it a bird?" - "Idiot its too big for a bird! It's an object." "Ah, it must be a stick!" - "Maybe a branch from a tree or something."

* _Club your hands, to make it under, by moving - carry on this is the song, that turns me on_ * - Wush! Something hard and heavy falls directly into my open palms so suddenly that I almost loose my balance. Not thinking twice about anything - I start moving, running down the road, away from the shipyard area I was in. "Oi crazy girl, where the hell are you running? Stop right there, we just called the marines on you!" But the last thing they see are my bare feet and the long orange scarf tailing after me.

The thing which just fell out of nowhere is heavy and way too long for me to carry comfortable while running. Taking a peek down, my heart almost falls out of my chest. The giant 'stick' I caught - is decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, coated with short white fur and has a small piece of red rope tied near its opening.

I shouldn't have rampaged so loud - "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME - YOU FUCKING DEVILS!" - I really shouldn't have. Two guys appear right behind me shouting - "There it is! I knew it was flying somewhere over here!" The song suddenly stops and I cease my running like on a silent command - exact in the same moment as a giant guy lands right in front of me. Would I still have been running, I would have landed exactly in his grip. "Huh? Djugo, who the hell is that? Where is the surgeon?" - "How the hell should I know? I thought you saw him running after the damn thing! It's your fault for loosing him out of sight in the first place!"

Leaning on the sword - which is even longer then my whole upright standing body - I lazily observe the spectacle, waiting for an oppening. I know there is nothing to fear, the voices always lead me.

"If you hadn't send it flying with your stupid devil fruit ability, he wouldn't have run after it and we could now have a fine bounty over 200 million belli!" - "IDIOT, if I wouldn't have send it flying, he would have cut every single one of us into pieces! Don't take this lightly!"

* _duck and slide, they balls can cry_ * They words form in my head, formed so exactly that they could absolutely replace pictures. Simple to execute and enough for me to get free. Running exactly towards the tallest guy, I let myself slide trough the slick surface of the mangroves and slip right past his parted legs before he can catch me - the long sword although, well ... his painful shout - I can only describe as if someone would have set a dog on fire.

"This bitch! Catch her alive! I will make her pay three times for this!" - He screams while rolling around in the dust and holding his groin, sending his underlings to chase after me.

The ghosts whisper me they instructions and for me it's just a funny game. Running past an open shop I use the sheeted sword like broom to set the small items flying to the ground behind me - I don't need to turn around, I hear them shout as they lose their footing and crash into the planks which hold the pedestal together. "Don't let her out of your eyes, she must be part of his crew!" From what I've heard, at least one of them is a devil fruit user, but it doesn't concern me even a bit. * _down _* - and I stop in my tracks to kneel, as suddenly a giant pillar flies right past my head. "Shimatta! I missed!" - "Idiot, run after her!"

I take the next corner and run down the small alley, jumping over the garbage lying around and taking an open door to my right. Not leaving my eyes the time to adjust in the sudden darkness - I run completely blinded trough the room, guided only by the small whispers and hints of my voices - perfectly avoiding to crash into something. Finding stairs which lead upwards, I hear them stumbling and scolding around behind me. "Where is she? Did she hide in here?"

Bursting trough the door at the top, I find myself suddenly in a bar - with 20 pairs of shocked eyes staring at me.

"Wari, wari, I kinda got lost, ahahahaha." - But not having much more time to loose, I hush trough the front entrance and again outside. Taking the main road, I finally get the speed I need. * _after 400 m please turn left, y__ou will reach your _destination_ in 800 meters. _* - They try to imitate a some kind of machine, always fooling around as soon as I'm relatively save. Nevertheless I turn left and expecting at least some distance to run for - just to suddenly crush with full force into someone, throwing us both from our feet and burying a person under me.

"What the hell was that? Can't you look where ... " - This voice! Opening my eyes, I find myself lying on top of the Heartstealer.

Grinning triumphantly, just inches away from his mouth - the first thing I simply do, is to sit up at his lap and shovel his heavy sword into his body. "Look what I've found!"

"There she is! Over here! And the god damn surgeon is with her!" - "I told you she's part of his crew!" We ignore them completely. He's way too shocked meeting me so soon again and I wonder why the hell he's on the same island in the first place.

"Told you Djugo she would lead us right to him!" - "Shut up, aho! Try not to cover up that you let her escape in the first place!" Meanwhile all of them caught up and prepare to launch an attack, but Law is faster - "Room!"

I just sit on the floor, leaning against a wall and watch - just wishing I had some popcorn.

"Bounty hunters, you really shouldn't have messed with me." - Law is clearly not amused that they were almost responsible for his sword getting forever lost.

The guy with the devil fruit sends a strange yellow wave towards him, one which presumably is meant to disarm the Heartstealer again. But switching places with one of his comrades - the unlucky guy was send flying all over the sky. Driving his sword out, he makes some cuts and starts to play around with floating body parts - in some ways he's just like my captain. "Aaaah why is my head attached to my leg?" - "Help, this guy is so creepy!" - "Nooo, my god my heart is missing!" - "Aaaaargh why the hell am I suddenly fat? Where is my own body?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Heartstealer?" - Sounding somewhat annoyed, but actually most at myself for the whole situation. It creates an impression as I would chase after him and I don't want to look somehow desperate.

"Finding a coating mechanic for my ship of course and heading to the New World." Scoffing I observe his face, which never gives anything away. "You have a submarine, why would you need a coating?" Now, he's annoyed as well.

"How much pressure do you think a submarine can handle? The Fishman Island is thousand of miles under the sea! And what about this scrutinizing tone of yours? What are you doing here, thought you would be all over your captain! Finally reunited, sweetly, happy ending crap and everything." - "I will be all scrutinizing as I want! I brought you your giant, long, heavy and completely unhandy sword back, which you probably wouldn't ever have found again!"

Huffing heavily - me out of rage - him from his previous game with the bounty hunters, which he might have enjoyed a bit too much by showing off his various skills.

Suddenly he starts to laugh, making my grumpy state feel kind of ridiculous and leaving me for a second in a confused one instead. "You practically just told me, that you left your captain to search for my sword and in hence - for me?" Now he's the one grinning triumphantly - making me blush furiously red - out of embarrassment and as well from rage. "NO! HEARTSTEALER - BAKA! I'm here to take care about our ship and as well to look out for the rest of my nakamas, who might have already returned!" - The sudden rumble of my starving stomach effectively renders everything I just said - sound even more silly and not believable at all. Obviously he laughs even louder and as I have a hard time not to laugh as well, so I simply give in and laugh too.

* * *

Sitting at a round table of a bar - me, Heartstealer, Bepo ans Shachi. The rest of his crew had taken the nearby tables, drinking rum and chatting with full anticipation for the new world. In the meantime I shovel more meat in my mouth than anyone of them could comparably handle and tell them about the recent decision my captain had made.

"When Nii-san succeeds there will be newspapers all over the world, informing my crew mates about our plans. Should be around the next day or two - can't wait to see the picture."

"And what will you do in the meantime?" Bepo asks while chewing on his chunk of meat beside me. "Ah who knows, I already bribed some idiots to guard our ship and bought myself new clothes. Heading out for adventure I guess. I can hardly sit around here, while everyone else of my nakamas have they fill of fun out there."

All of them are nodding in complete agreement, while Law remains passive and most probably still turns around the consequences - which might follow the events my captain is about to stir.

* _there is a secret he yaws about the seven, the pink bird just cut down the shadow - _leaving just four_ of them_* "The Shichibukai!" I exclaim before thinking, almost choking on my own food in the process and surprisingly getting all attention from Law.

Still coughing on my food, I scan my surroundings in search for something - which might divert they attention again from me, or at least giving me some credibility to explain myself. I'm thankful about the random newspaper lying on the floor, right beside my table and take it in the silly hope to find something in there. The news got so extreme during the last weeks, that they fly around completely everywhere for everyone to read them.

"Ah, - " He leans back into his chair again, visibly relaxed. "I've read that one already. It states that the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah has been killed during the battle of Marinefold. Wasn't your crew the one to defeat him before? No wonder he lost his life there." Gulping down the rest of my food, I tell him their words - even if I myself don't understand them completely. "Not during battle, he was cut down by the pink bird leaving only four of them." His eyes stare at me like I've just shot him. It takes only a moment of hesitation, before he jumps from his chair and grabs me harshly on my shoulders to shove me away from the table. "Oi, Heartstealer, what's gotten into you?" But he doesn't stop till we're outside, leaving the rest of his crewmates back - gaping at the sudden and completely unusual reaction of their captain.

First making sure that no one hears us, he fixes me with scary eyes and the sudden cold voice of his question makes me very wary. "What did you just say?" - "Aeh?" Trying a pathetic version of an apologetical grin, I give it one more shot. "A pink bird cut down the shadow, leaving just four of them?" His eyes shorten and his glare feels now deadly. What the hell is just wrong with the guy? "Stop staring at me like I've just killed your puppy! Why do you care about the Shichibukai so much anyway?" Getting aware of his strong grip, he releases my aching shoulderblades and takes a step back. "Sorry, but ... how do you know?" Leaning my head to the side, I feel completely puzzled. "Know what?"

Really, he could match a woman on her period - because he get's angry all over again. "Stop playing games! How do you know Doflamingo killed Moriah!?" Oh, THAT pink bird! - The name fits like a nail on a hammer, no, like a lid on a pot... hmm or maybe like feather on a ...

Realising that he's still waiting for an answer, I find myself suddenly in a very precarious situation - how in hell should I answer that one? Sighing I give up on playing dumb and just give him the only explanation I can. "I have my own secrets, which I really can't tell. You weren't even supposed to hear that one, I'm very sorry."

But before I can leave, he grabs my upper arm. "If you can't share your secrets with me, help me at least to reveal the answers I seek! For those two years - you just admitted that you have no concrete plans anyway. So you can simply travel with us again." Unbelievably I turn around, not really sure if I heard right.

"I don't want to go to the New World yet! Not without my own crew!" His grin is cunning, one which assures me that he will win the argument. "I don't plan anymore to go to the New World. Not yet at least, you just pointed me towards an idea - which is worth pursuing first. Besides that, you still own me one, remember?"

That's not really a question, it's blackmailing!

But still, I agree ... happily.


	13. Unshared secrets

References to the One Piece episode: 513

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

Sound of gentle waves, the sight of clean blue water and even more so of the clear sky.

Bepo is snoring peacefully on deck. * _cushion, cushion _* I hear them cheer and sigh watching the innocent facial expression of the cuddle bear. I wish I could be as carefree right now. I lean my torso over the railing, trailing the fishes who are brave enough to swim near the surface and try to count them - shear of the pure boredom.

Why do I always have to follow my voices? How is it even possible that I did end with them all over again? * _as if that wouldn't be exactly what you wanted_ * - They tease me.

I wanted to stay with Luffy! Why can't I be with my own crew instead?

Although the weather couldn't be warmer and nicer, my mood is as dark as it could possibly get. I know the answers already - but still it doesn't mean that I'm happy with the harsh reality.

Just to make it worse the Heartstealer himself comes up to the deck. I continue sulking on the railing, concentrate my whole mind on the colourful fishes and ignore his whole beeing, as if he would be the one responsible for my situation. Shortly I hear a puff, followed by a lazy moan to my right. Disturbingly sexy moan - to point out.

I'm not surprised, I shouldn't be, they always tell me - no matter how small the issue is. Law really dared to use his first mate as a cushion, not at least concerned of waking him in the process - as he obviously decided to enjoy the weather as well.

Thankfully - or well, maybe not all too much - the rest of the crew joins us shortly after from below the deck. They surround they captain in a perfect circle, all with such serious expressions on they faces, that I have to wonder if this will be a planed meeting I didn't know about, or if they even expect me to leave.

But as Shashi starts with the conversation, which thickly hangs around them in the air and as nor Law, or Bepo seem to be bothered - I decide to stay and listen instead.

"So what's about the New World Captain?" One wouldn't need any special ability to see how eager all of them are - contrasting the strangely relaxed attitude of the addressed part. Law forces an eye open to look on the demanding faces around him. "What about it?"

"Huh? We're not gonna go there yet?!" One of the guys complains, as well encourages the others to utter their disappointment. "Let's go to the new world already!" The frustration is clearly visible on all the faces of his crew. "How much longer are we gonna hang around here?" As soon as the bemoaning ball starts to roll, there seems no end to it. "What are you waiting for Captain?"

I feel myself panting with unease, if they go to the new world now - I will really end up having huge trouble rejoining my true crew again, as they tend to be more chaotically then me myelf sometimes it will become double as hard for sure. Not to mention the two years difference between us, I highly doubt that they will be able to catch up at all.

But his laid back attitude doesn't change for a second. A knowing smirk paints his face, as he clearly radiates his unbreakable resolve. "I said we're going to wait for our time."

The whole group glares on those words in my direction, as if they would possess a sixth sense - telling them that it might have something to do with me.

"Don't worry." He takes they attention back on himself. "The great treasure of One Piece won't go anywhere." Suddenly a high pitched whisper from a voice rings in my head *_ a fox who hides the mice but lays a rabbit in his place_ * - My eyes widen, just a disguise?

Even the crew doesn't seem to be convinced yet. "But Blackbeard started already making moves in the New World and there's a rumor he destroyed a pirate crew!" The moment he finished another continues. "Big time rookies who want to become one of the Four Emperors are rushing to the New World!"

If not for the devils voice from before, I would already be praying that he doesn't get himself swayed by the never ending cries of his crew mates. "There is no time to lose! We'll be beaten by everybody else!"

In all the turmoil his voice is clear and calm as ice. "It's better for us if they're trying to destroy one another. We won't get involved in those petty fights." The words confirm the stone cold hint I've got. Only cheap excuses, what do you actually plan to do Law?

They're so mad at those words, that my curiosity peaks. What will you do if they don't compile?

He just hugs his sword closer to his chest, as if the comforting gesture was meant for every crew member instead and simply states. "Stop griping and just follow me. We'll get what we want at any cost." What kind of conviction is that?

Completely taken aback I find him surrounded by the suddenly cheering crowd of all members of the Heart Pirates. "Captain! We'll follow you forever!" Even the sleeping bubble over Bepos nose pops as he starts talking in his sleep. "Aye-aye captain you can count on me..." - Earning himself such a loving smile from Law, that I don't trust my eyes there for a second if I've really have seen it.

They start bickering as if no serious discussion just have taken in the first place. Shouting at the innocent bear:

"Sleep talking!?"

"Summimasen"

"Don't apologize while you're asleep!"

Standing in the background and trying my best not to drive any attention to myself for a change. My heart increases indiscernibly for a beat at the picture of the very first genuine smile from the dark doctor, which burns itself right into my mind.

Only as an echo, the vicious words I heard a good while back from my memory lane, resound again in the distant back of my mind - '_a smile which opens locks from discarded keys' _\- and make me suddenly weary of my staring. I prompt myself to go back down the submarine, before any more strange things start to happen.


	14. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Inspired by: Mama Cass - Dream A Little Dream Of Me

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

Stars are shining high above me. The wind touches my face and whirls up my long hair around my shoulders. I'm alone on the deck of the submarine which finally decided to submerge from the deep world of the sea.

It's far after midnight so I have the time and place all for myself, even Bepo who usually enjoys to be in the open so very much finally needed some rest. I look around making sure, that no one can see me, before giving in to the silent song in my head:

* _Say nighty night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me that you miss me,_  
_While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me_ *

I know I'm pathetic for doing such a silly thing, but can't help it. My body craves for a dance, my muscles want to move after being perched in this moist cold prison for a whole week. There is nothing that could prevent me from starting this, unless of course someone saw me - but I'm very confident that they all are asleep by now.

Placing a foot in front of me, then the other to the side ... a whirl and I'm gone.

Dancing around myself, imagining an invisible dance partner on the outstretched hand as a slight breeze wets my skin. My feet are light as feathers as I cover the whole place within a few leaps. The silent game for my self esteem - no sane person would be able to understand.

A whirl more, then a lascivious move down to my knees, imagining someone standing right behind me to glide down to.

No, not someone - him.

Never call for the devil ... just don't do it. The amused whistle lets me freeze on the spot.

\- No, no no no no, pls, let it pls, pls, PLEASE be my imagination which has run wild, not him actually seeing me do this! -

"A belli for the song you were dancing to"

I don't need to turn around to know that he SAW EVERYTHING FOR REAL and is surely smirking like the devil he is!  
I'm actually too embarrassed to say anything - that's a first for me.

The one and only way for clearing this shameful situation I know off - is getting mad - well hell this is easy.

"STALKER!" I wanted to shout but it comes out like snarl of a dog.

He simply loughs as I strike past him. Straight back to my room as fast as possible, my face burning red - not sure if from anger or embarrassment. Still silently wishing I could have continued dancing, which he successfully ruined for me even in any future.

BASTARD! Why the hell was he up that late anyway?


	15. A simple spin around

Inspired by: Dope - You Spin Me Around

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

The smell of gunpowder and metal.

"Ah the iron." As I throw my head back and lick my lips. Clearly having another kind of iron taste in mind.

It's like a tact of a wild beasty song, abruptly changing the melody and direction which fills me in no time to the brim. I distantly hear Bepo shouting beside me in the effort of being heard trough the noises of battle. "What are you doing?" I ignore him completely as my feet start moving.

Nothing but a dance.

"OI! Do you hear me? Follow the captains orders, we need to stay behind!" I feel the air moving and simply dodge his big and warm palm which meant to hold me back.

The pull of the song is too strong, promising me such a nice dance.

Not for a second do I care that I have no weapons on me, or about the orders the captain of the Heart Pirates instructed us with. I'm a Straw Hat trough and trough and there is no way I will accept them.

Involuntarily I smile on the horrified cry of the poor bear as I jump down they submarine - right into the middle of the battle. Immediately getting all the attention from the marines around me.

Wildly the ghosts crow the tune, bind my very blood to follow they siren song. * _You look like you're lots of fun, open up your lovin' arms, watch out, here I come _*

\- Right - Left - Left - Right - The movements are implied in the song, not really hard to follow if you bury yourself deep inside of it.

With ease I dodge the incoming attacks not even bothering to fight back. I flow trough they ranks like an eel, leaving them confused and open for the attacks from my allies - who don't bother to care for my intentions, too occupied in surviving the seer overpowering number of enemies.

I feel my blood boil under the instructions the voices simply whisper deep inside of my mind * _Shiny claws for a spin around, like a record baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round _*

For anyone who bothered looking - and there are a few who did - it must have looked like magic trick, as I spin and simultaneously free two daggers from a belt at the back of a high ranked marine officer, who was too busy occupied defending some attack with a sword as his main weapon.

The next moment a fountain of blood is whirling up high to the sky and a mind shattering cry fills the air. With it - two separated ears fly above the heads of the shocked fighters who surround me. The tall officer crashes to his knees holding his bleeding ears - or the spots at which they should have been. The nerves on the ears are the most sensitive when it comes down to pain, but it's nothing I consciously did - already way to deep immerged with the song in my head.

With the first blood which wets the blade, my eyes are unable to leave the tasty sight as I pull it up to my face.

The fight seems to have frozen for the next following seconds, all of them - the marines - the heart pirates - the surgeon of death himself - gape as the first drop falls from the stained metal onto my outstretched tongue.

Maniac lough erupts from the well buried somewhere deep inside of me, as my eyes shoot to the tall dark figure with the white hood on his head - standing still in the very centre of the battle - who stares all the way back to me. "Law" My lips form sensuality after licking my lips - I see him slightly shudder.

* _I've set my sights on you, and no one else will do. And I, I've got to have my way now, baby _* Then everything starts to move, seemingly in the double speed as from before, mind just to compensate the pause.

The daggers are wild animals seeking for fresh blood, painful deaths, tainted souls. - Slash - hack - dodge - slash - As they sever arteries and muscles, separate limbs from bodies and fill the wind with the sound of pain.

My eyes shine in glorious ecstasy as I leave a bloodbath on the trail my feet touch. *_ I don't wanna be your friend now, baby. But I. I wanna move it just a little bit closer_ *

Deep inside of me I sing with the song of the devils, fueling them to concentrate they efforts on the enemy fleet, driving they attention from my temporary crew mates. Till not a single person from the admiral fleet is left standing.

My mouth is curved in a deranged smile as find myself standing right before him. His eyes shine in the same delightful expression. My chest breathes heavily, the dance has finally exhausted my strength and gives myself back over to me. The blood of our enemies covers my whole skin as if I would have taken a bath in it.

Just now I realize that he is still keeping his room up around us. Smirking I turn to go back to the aghast crew mates. "No need to worry, Heartstealer, you're safe now" - Exactly knowing how furious those words will leave him be.


	16. The nature of living hearts

Not able to keep myself away from the deck on the rare occasions, they actually decide to stay above the sea level. I find myself again in the middle of the night staring at the bright stars.

My hands are crossed behind my head as I lie on my back, my mind far away - wondering about Nii-kun and the others. God knows where Kuma might have send them and if they're in danger - as I simply enjoy my life in the meantime.

I hear confident steps clanking on the metal of the submarine, sending my cursed heart immediately a beat faster. "You won't find any more spectacles - if that's the reason you're here again." always trying to mask my uneasiness in his presence with peevishness, while not leaving my eyes from the dark sky.

The more I am surprised as he unceremoniously lands to the right of my body - way too close for my liking, just stating: "That's too bad."

Moking bastard! I don't give him the opportunity to size my uneasiness, by moving farther to the side or something - and stay instead exactly where I was.

Maybe I can get used to his presence given some time. Just like with my own crew - which was so alien at first, but after a while leaving me with no other way to imagine how the inner dynamic could possibly work out otherwise.

We lie like that for a good while. Silently enjoying the warm night, the waves of the ocean, the occasional wind. But still - myself getting used to his presence is nothing but wishful thinking.

IT. IS. SIMPLY. STRANGE!

All of my nerves constantly stay on high alert. It's obvious that he's a dangerous man, his devil fruit not to compare with anything I've met - but I know as well that he's a reasonable person, if not, the devils in my head wouldn't have send me to him. It must be something else about him.

Not able to bear the awkward silence any longer - not with his body in my ultimate proximity I decide to start a conversation. "What are you doing here that late anyway?"

I hear the smile in his sentence without the need to see it. "What are you?"

Somehow his arrogant attitude flares my anger in no time, causing me to jangle back "Tsk! I asked first!"

As no answer comes, I give up hope to dissolve the awkwardness hanging around us. But after a while he suddenly speaks. "There are things I need to prepare before adventuring to the New World." I turn my head to the side, shortly earning myself warm cheeks about how close he actually is. Again waiting for a while, giving him the chance to continue without interrupting his trail of thoughts - this time observing his face instead of the stars. The moment I'm sure he won't speak anymore I promt another question - "By lying around here at nights?"

His chuckle stirs his body to move, I almost feel the friction of the air to my right and it immediately heats up my cheeks further. I'm simply glad that it's dark enough for him not to notice. Then he gets serious again. "I can't afford to get chased around by the marines like that anymore. My cause is way too important to get distracted by it."

The unexpected sing sang of the voices lets me shudder * _living hearts_ *

I force my body up to my elbow and turn myself completely to the side, to get a better view on him - with full willpower ignoring the sheer unthinkable position which this creates. "We're pirates, we get chased by marines - that's the whole point!" I need to watch his face, need to know if he's serious about this ridiculous statement. His body is mirroring my pose from before - both hands behind his head, the white hood deep in his face, throwing a slight shadow over it and leaving his eyes glowing up from the dark.

He doesn't move his head, but his eyes fall down from the sky and pierce right into mine. A serious gesture, but so god damn hot, that my arm almost folds away under me. "I'm deadly serious." He states, imprisoning me with this glare. My body starts to tremble under the sheer effort of trying to hold myself up in this position for any longer, so I decide to lay back down to the ground before it gets any more obvious. Not quite right calculating the fall in the process and landing this time even closer to his body.

If we had like a few centimeters of space between our bodies before - now I find myself actually touching his side, the whole way down along our bodies. Worst of all, my head lands on the upper arm of his kinked elbow. If someone walks up to the deck right now, they will have no other choice but to think we have a romantic date under the stars.

This time I don't care, that it was him - who invaded my personal space first and make an attempt to move to the side, as he suddenly continues speaking. "I need to earn myself the Shichibukai title for this purpose." Freezing me right effectively on the spot - he can't be serious! We're all still rookies! There is no way the world government will acknowledge him yet, no matter how powerful his devil fruit may even be! First time forgetting his radiating body heat and furiously asking instead. "How in all seven hells do you want to accomplish that one?"

That's the moment when he turns his head to me - obviously having not the slightest problem being just inches away from my face. I can clearly hear the locks in my chest springing open - one after another - click - clang - click - as his sensual mouth moves right in front of mine to speak. "That's why I'm lying here in the middle of the night, not finding the rest to sleep." His words sound somehow ambiguous, his eyes are locked with mine, as if expecting to find all the answers inside of them. I practically feel every hair on my whole skin standing.

My mind is dizzy, while my brain screams. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? But there is no space left to think, then my body is way too busy registering his breath, which slightly tickles my skin. "... living hearts ..." My mouth speaks for itself, then the self of mine must have went into the delirium, where no oxygen exists but his breath.

He blinks, once, twice and suddenly hitches away. "What did you just say?"

Huh?

Those pictures flash my mind, memories of captured hearts, which are beating although they're were ripped out from the chests of they owners - Law standing tall like the death himself in the middle of a battle, gently holding the squares with the pulsating life.

We both smile as the idea hits both of us at the same time. The devilish voices naturally have already revealed the solution to the puzzle beforehand. "What do you think about starting a new collection, Heartstealer?"

I really can't get enough of this so rare crazy smile of his.


	17. UnBEARable cold

What the fuck is with this cold?

Bibbering and shivering I wake up in the middle of the night from the shatter of my own teeth. It must be because we're underwater, in the proximity of the last winter island. Water stores temperature best and must now be emitting it right trough the walls into this iron vessel.

"Fuck it! I want to go back on my own ship!" I light a candle on small table near my bed - but it's a hopeless undertaking, if one regards that I'm already fully clothed and have 3 blankets around me. Growling under my visible breath "I'm gonna die like this!" I frantically search for something in the room what might help me keep myself warm. * _white fur, white spotted hat_ * promptly comes they sinister whisper. "OH, SHUT UP ALREADY! As if I would go to Law in need of help!" Knowing exactly that the voices never react to any words I say to them.

Wait a minute ...

Packing at least one blanket around my shoulders, while mischievously grinning, I step out from my room. This time you devils miscalculated your hint! Completely convinced I might outsmart them - ignoring the thought that this new idea of mine, might've come from the bad influence of a specific person - they seemingly are so desperate hooking me up with.

The corridors are deserted, even if I'm sure that someone from the crew must be working at all times somewhere around here - just for unpredictable emergency cases who usually occur under water. Still not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet, or make anyone aware about my purpose, I sneak around the ship like a thief untill I reach the door I was looking for. Not sure how he might react, I try to reconsider the situation - till I feel my feet freezing with the floor, even trough the shoes! Deciding that I don't have anything to loose at this point anyway, I knock twice on the door and by getting no answer, even dare to turn the handle and peek inside.

A large furry figure of the polar bear is laid out on the oversized bed in the centre of the room - peacefully snoring. At the sight of the furry warmth I become painfully ware about the coldness in my tiptoes. "Oi Bepo?" Trying to wake the bear as gentle as possible. You know the rumors that you should never wake a bear during the winter sleep?

As he makes no move to wake up, I try again "Bepo can I stay the night with you please?" There is no need to exagerate my pathetic voice, because after every word my teeth clapper like rusty hinges. I actually didn't really expect an answer - but he gently agrees in his sleep and rolls to the very far side of his bed, offering me a spot to tuckle myself into - not that the giant bed wouldn't have provided enough space already anyway.

I hurry over to his bed and discover it to be just as warm, as it has looked from the outside. Sighing with relief about the flooding warmth. I bury my face in the warm fur and let the so much needed sleep take me away.

* * *

Shifting in my sleep a faint musky scent reaches my conciousness. "Mmmh" My lips part as I breathe deep in.

Smells nice ... and somehow familiar.

Its so warm and comfy, that I don't have it in me to analyze anything around me.

What a nice dream, can't remember feeling ever so good before.

* * *

The air is still cold, but something warm and constantly breathing is pressed into my back, while something fluffy tickles my nose in front of me. Unconsciously I rub it to get the itchy sensation away and to allow myself drifting back off into deep sleep again. But as soon as I stop, something tickles my nose again.

The fur is moving while the bear breathes and it just doesn't cease to disturb me.

Frustrated I turn my body around - back to the other kind of heat source and a smile forms itself on my lips.

Ah this scent again.

I don't register the arms which pull me closer, nor the difference in the kind of the source heat - less gentle - more burning.

* * *

I wake up completely soaked in sweat. It's so warm that I can't stand it anymore - warm behind me, searingly hot in front of me. Not really wishing to wake up, but feeling as I've might burst out in flames if I don't - I force my eyes open and try to stretch my limbs. On the sight which my clouded mind manages to process, my heart literally stops to beat.

I find myself in the rigidly tight embrace of the dark doctor himself.

For a few seconds I literally panick, just to notice that he's still deep asleep. Trying to breathe normally again, I discover that our small sleeping group has nearly ten giant blankets around us to keep the still awfully cold air away. If I stand up in this state I will catch myself a fine cold - not that I feel particularly pulled to get immediately away.

Wait ... where are those treacherous thoughts exactly going?

Into the very wrong direction as it seems. Then my eyes follow the single perspiration drop on his skin. My mouth feels dry as I follow it trailing down his throat until it disappears under his clothes. From what I can tell he still has his yellow shirt on - silently sending a prayer of thanks to god, that he didn't decide to sleep with us with less than this on - or I wouldn't be able to look into his face ever again. Only now, when he's asleep I actually get the first chance to examine it properly - registering the relaxed facial expression, the muddled mess of his short dark hair. There is no other way to put in words - he looks gorgeous.

His embrace is so tight, so possessive - that I find myself in trouble pulling even one arm free from under the tangled mess of sheets and clothes. Finally regaining at least some part of myself back and gently laying it palm open onto his chest - I register how wet his shirt and the skin underneath is.

Trying to stop staring at him, which turns out harder than one might think - I pull my face up to glance at the end post of the bed - just to discover his white spotted hat right over the top of my head. Cold fury flares from the very pores of my bloodstream - THIS FUCKING ASSHOLES OF DEVILISHLY VOICES! THEY KNEW!

But before I can progress on with my rage, Bepo decides to turn around in his sleep, effectively pinning me closer against Law - if that is actually even be possible at this point. The rumble of the bed wakes him up and he stares right back into my wide eyes.

* * *

I can't suppress a chuckle as he promptly closes his eyes again and frowns. After three seconds he opens them again - even a deeper frown ... I'm still here Law. "Thought your speciality would be in stealing hearts, not whole bodies." Gently bucking in his iron grip - trying to give a hint that I wouldn't mind having my body back again.

On this small movement of mine I fully perceive that I'm practically glued into him, hot and moist under the dozen layers of blankets. This will definitely not help with my uneasiness around him. As he makes no attempt to move or to release me, I slowly start to get mad. "Why in thousand howling hounds from hell did you even think you're allowed to sleep with me ?!"

Wait, that doesn't sound right.

His eyes get cold immediately - "Don't order me around. Be glad I didn't throw you out!" The thing I learn this moment, that it's never a good idea to get Law even slightly angry.

It's only a short movement - he just has to bent his head slightly to reach my neck - still, not in a lifetime would I've seen that coming. The bite is hot and sharp, piercing my skin just enough to drive a single drop of blood - not enough to even cause serious pain. The moan escapes my lips before I can stop it, the sudden feel of his tongue over the slightly damaged spot is way too much for me to process. Our body heat flares simultaneously to an unbearable extent, as he presses the last air from me and let's me feel the defining muscles of his whole tall body.

If not for Bepo, god knows what would have happened next. We, or should I better say - he, gets interrupted as the large bear stretches again and looks confused around him.

"Ohayougozaimasu" - He declares happily, taking us both in with his giant arms and presses the very souls out of our bodies, while bestowing us with an excruciating cuddle round.


	18. Swallowing needs

Great.

This, is, just, great!

Letting my spoon fall back to the plate, frustrated I look onto my food - if you can even call it like that, after being spoilt by Sanjis cooking for such a long time. Earning confused looks from the Heart Pirates around me, I decide that even if I feel like burning up in my seat, it's still better not to make a scene.

He looked as well for a second, but the look is as indifferent as ever. My skin however tingles immediately under his eyes.

YES! THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT - Now my body wants him!

Sitting around the huge table with a crew consisting only from hot blooded manly crew members, I earn by every move unwanted attention. Shifting in my seat I try to find a position where the pressure isn't concentration in my inguinal region. Hopefully it's only temporary and if I ignore it long enough, it will disappear again - if not, I can't imagine how I should weather the next two years around him. Deciding I might give a try to choke myself on the miserable food instead, I shovel everything at once inside my mouth and stand up from the round, leaving the cursed place while chewing.

"What was that about?" At the sound of his voice behind me I almost jump till the ceiling. Gulping down the remaining food, I decide to walk even faster - not giving myself the chance to turn around. "Nothing."

To my demise he doesn't let the issue drop and follows me. "Didn't look like nothing to me." And I hear him chuckle.

The shock of his amusement lets me whirl around and face him. There is no way he found out! Is there? "I might have caught a cold." Lying like a pro.

Smiling, "A cold? Lets see ... " he steps closer and sets a palm on my forehead, surely feeling the boiling temperature beneath it. As my face was already red as it could get, I'm glad that there is no way for me to blush on this further. I don't trust my eyes as he lays another palm onto my cheek, his fingers with the word D.E.A.T.H tatooed on them, trace gently the red of my skin. His grin gets wider and I do not like it. "This is a very unusual cold then." He states, while walking past me - a knowing smile plastered all over his face.

Where is the earth which would swallow me?


	19. Ways to busy oneself

The sweat drops from skin. My breath is heavy, my muscles moan under every move, my legs shake, still ... it's not the time to give up. Taking up my fighting pose again I charge Penguin again, he dodges easily, whirls around my body and sends me flying to the other end of the room with his open palm.

Huffing like crazy, I scramble back to my feet. "Not yet!" Screaming from the heart of my lunges I lounge another kind of attack, this time not charging in a straight path, but taking a slight curve - hoping to catch him of balance.

No use, with the next karate kick I find myself hurled onto the same wall again. He must have known that I would stand up again, so he proclaims the training as finished - leaving me grumbling angry about myself.

"How comes you can't win against me in this simple karate training, while you killed a whole marine fleet not just so long ago?" I force my head up, discovering him kneeling in front of my sprawled out body - an outstreched hand in front of my face, inviting me a help to stand up. "It's complicated." I huff, taking his offer to coax my trembling body into an upright position.

He still looks on me questioningly, expecting an answer. Beside myself and my own crew, no one knows about my devil fruit - and I really intend to keep it this way. It hides my weakness to sea stone handcuffs from our enemies and always leaves me with some kind of joker in my sleeve, especially if they decide to use ordinary ones on me instead. If this would get public, foremost the extend of the immeasurable fortune-telling - I will find myself in a lot of trouble I'm keen to avoid.

Still if I want him to train me - allowing myself to gain a complete new sets of skills in the process and as well presenting me with the so much-needed opportunity, to distract myself from the very other kind of needs, my treacherous body recently decided to punish me with - I will need to find a plausible explanation.

"The way I fight, is ..." pausing in the search for the right words "... is for slaughtering only." His eyes widen slightly scared. "There is no way for me to leave the people alive in the process, I can't control it." I see him gulping, while he obviously remembers my blood covered state. Then he catches himself surprisingly fast and smiles.

"It's good that you asked, Karate is all about self-control. You merge your body with your soul, dealing enough damage to incapacitate your opponent without harming him in the process, but as well to devastate him completely when needed."

I am relieved that no further explanation was demanded from me. If I succeed to be useful in battle as well without my devil fruit, I might really end up being proud by returning to my crew after two years of training - able to assist them better then ever. Forcefully ignoring the nagging suggestion * _or help collecting hearts for the time being_ *

"Thank you for help ero bird, tomorrow same time then?" Watching amused how outraged this nickname always makes him. Blushing heavily he nods and runs of.


	20. Deadly fingers

Long delicate fingers penetrate me slowly. In - till the brim of his knuckles and then out again. First the 'E', then the 'A', teasingly, delicate, taking his time. As the 'T' joins them I can't conceal my moans any longer.

His voice is stoically cold and warm at the same time. So tantalizing that I manage only to catch the last part " - ya, louder"

Throwing my head back I give in to his command, my lips plopp open to let out even a deeper moan then before. He immediately exploits the opportunity and plugs two fingers of his other hand inside my mouth. They taste like blood - and strangely, I like it.

Salvia is tickling down my chin as I lasciviously moist them, trying to reach the 'T' and 'A', which are impregnated on them. As if he've heard my thoughts, he shovels them deeper inside my throat, I don't mind at all. Slightly scraping the skin with my teeth.

My fingers trail the path of his wrist till they meet the soft cloth. He's still fully clothed while playing with my naked body, but I don't mind as well.

My spine bends as he manages to circle on the clitoris with his thumb. Ah, the 'D' will truly blow up a storm. My voice gets exasperated from the muffled cries of pleasure, as I start to grind my pelvic into his hand, desperate for the building release under his touch.

Close, so close ...

His hands are hot and soft. His fingers so long and sinuous. I feel myself pulsating with need till I can no longer take it.

* * *

I wake up with the most vicious, unsatisfied need I've ever experienced, the blankets under my panties in which I slept are soaked wet. Cursing every devil who had send me this dream, I reach down and touch the moist region, but it's nothing alike.

Frustrated I throw the blankets from my long legs and make myself up to the shower. I hate showering at mornings, but it seems like it will turn into a new hobby of mine.


	21. A drawn

"Law, ..." I'm melancholic and I need someone to talk.

"Hmm?" He looks up from his desc - stacked with medical books, obviously surprised that I would suddenly call him by his real name. "How comes you're the good guy after all?" He is kind of funny, really. If I wouldn't feel so depressed I might have laughed on his expression.

Without asking permission I cross his room and let my body fall face first onto his bed. A muffled sigh escaping from the well of my heart. "I'm afraid I might be the only bad person here." I hear him standing up and sorting the books he was reading into a shelf. I'm well aware that I'm talking rubbish and will regret every single word I say this evening, but my mouth is already moving. "Especially after getting to know Luffy... I feel like someone should put me down before he manages to find out."

I shouldn't feel relieved as he unceremoniously lands on the bed beside me, but I find myself glad over the fact that he's not ignoring me.

"I'm not on the good side either, so what?" I chuckle on his statement. "You are, Heartstealer ..." He frowns, but as he's about to interrupt I hasty specify. "... you feel compassion, you're not unnecessary cruel. If you want it to admit or not, you're in fact deep down a nice person." I lay a hand on my face, to feel some kind of pressure - in pure need to stabilize my thoughts. "I don't care the least whom I kill as long as they are humans. To tell the truth, I'm more than cruel, I enjoy it, I wouldn't even have a problem killing children!"

The silence is deadly. Actually I don't even expect him to find an answer for a problem - I'm the one responsible for figuring out by my own. But, he asks nevertheless - "Why don't you do it then?" Well this is simple. "Because it would make Nii-san upset and I care more than anything about his opinion."

Its strange to lie in his bed with him like that and talking about deep soul concerning bullshit. Somehow it feels like I'm about to ruin any good impression of myself, I might ever have managed to accomplish till yet. "It's the same with me." He suddenly says. "I'm still acting according to the memory of Cora-san ..."

I can't describe how disturbed I suddenly find my feelings, the last thing I expected is him speaking of himself. Rolling over onto my stomach I watch his face. But as his eyes meet mine, I know that this is as much as he is ready to talk about his past. Instead he asks "Why do you call Mugiwara-ya Nii-san?"

I smile at that, it's not a real secret of mine. It's just ... that no one actually asked, so I simply decide to tell. "Monkey D. Dragon is my father as well." On this statement he almost keels over the bed. "W..What? You can't be serious! You're Mugiwarayas ... younger sister? Like a real sister, by blood and everything?"

Yeah that's what it's called like if you have the same father baka. Wait? Does he really think I'm younger than Luffy? Quite a compliment. Or does he think I'm even more of a callow youth than my stupid Straw Hat? Scoffing I correct him. "Actually, I'm four years older than he is!"

Law is so funny, he even manages to dissipate my gloomy mood. Judging his expression, he still doesn't seem to believe me, or maybe just having trouble with scoping. "Why the -san then?" I counter "Why the -ya?" We stare at each other, like in a childish game of sorts - who's the first to blink. "Never thought about it actually." He finally admits.

Talking about Luffy always transforms me into a cuter version of myself, so I find myself surprisingly bold by laying my head on Laws stomach while still looking at him. It's my turn to answer "He's my captain" and warmly smile on the memory of his stupid leader behavior.

It's strange how comfortable and natural the sudden closeness seems, truthfully I'm surprised he doesn't do anything about it. "I had a sister once, her character was just like Mugiwara-yas." The atmosphere in the room so gentle that I find myself enjoying his company more than I should. I could get used to this, that's totally a bad thing. It was a bad thing to come to him with such a stupid question in the first place. "What about your mother?" He suddenly asks. But I really don't feel like opening up any further. "What about Cora-san?"

A drawn.

We both understand, without being offended.

I really miss Luffy, that's why I behave so pathetic - seeking a conversation, some sort of human contact. I hate being pathetic, but on my aching heart - can't help it. I sigh, "Law-kun ..." and feel practically how his body tenses when I call his name like that. "... I'm not sure if Luffy knows. Don't let it slip, should you talk with him again." He lays a warm palm on the skin of my upper arm and the sensation of his fingers stirs suddenly something entirely else in me. "He calls you Nee-chan, what do you mean he might not now?" His words make me smile again - it's already noticeably often that he manages that. "That's true. But I don't think he actually knows, it might just be his way to respond to my proclamation." He nods and it's all the promise I need.

Somehow this is the position we end up falling asleep.


	22. The law of men

I wake to the most exciting sensations my body ever encountered. Like butterflies landing on my body I feel electrical charges touching my skin as a sensual mouth covers them in naughty kisses. I feel myself already twitching with need - please not this kind of dream again. But the slight scrape of teeth intensify every perception and I realize, that this time - it's not a dream!

My eyes fly open to discover his tall gorgeous body looming over mine, his hair in wild disarray after a long night sleep, his jaw pressed into the flesh of my wrist as he licks the exposed skin.

"What do you think you're doing ... ? "

His eyes flash to my face - hungry, dangerous, burning - the kind of glare which makes me realize that he could eat me alive. My heart flares up under the impact of this simple stare and for a second I'm truly nervous.

"Law..."

He smiles and licks all the way from my wrist in a long stroke up my arm till he meets my collar bone. Whispering in my ear, "say it once again ... "

I'm a frozen block, the kind of frozen if something unbelievably hot just stroke you out of nowhere and you can't decipher anymore if it's cold or hot again. There is no way for me to relax, not under this skilled touch, not under this moist tongue which manages to confiscate my whole being.

"come on, don't tease me ... " He says slightly biting my earlobe, while his hands trail up my waist and start to knead the flesh over my clothes. He can't be serious, can he? How could I even have assumed I could trust this guy enough to stay with him over night?

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" I try to get angry, but my body has already something else in mind. The spots he has managed to touch - cry from the loss, burn for repetition. He chuckles and I feel the convulsions on every spot where his tall body connects to mine.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice is stoic, even in this kind of situation - dark like the water of the deep sea. The question is rhetorical, I know - he knew already for months that I was burning for him. His vicious fingers work they way under my shirt, slowly inching it further up - exposing my belly. His head bends down to nip on my navel, causing a new kind of electricity to flow down to my groin.

"nnnngh"

I don't see his smile, but rather feel it by the touch of his lips on my skin. All of his movements suddenly freeze at once - leaving me strongly shaking and trembling for more.

"is that a no?"

I shift under him, trying to get some kind of friction back - not even realizing how needy that must look like. But he ceased every kind of further seduction and waits for a real anwser. One might think that it's a gentleman move, but I read in his eyes, that it's rather a sadistic game for him. I don't care in the least, I enjoy it. But his lack of movement still makes me crazy.

"... Law!" - It's a command, a warning of sorts. Glaring daggers in his direction - down on my body, where his face is hovering over my exposed skin.

His tongue is longer than I had imagined, as he starts trailing a path up forward again.

"ah there it is, say it once more"

His vicious hands further and further exposing more of me, while pushing my shirt up, till even my red bra is uncovered for him to be seen. Suddenly I feel somehow precarious, not that I wouldn't look gorgeous in my underwear, or having any second thoughts about it - but still being the first one exposed, just sends you into some kind of sensitive state, where you say something velvety cute like - "Law-kun"

As he captures the tip of my breast trough the laces of the fabric. The moist, hot sensation sends my head back into my neck - "kyaaaaah oh my GOD!"

His hands tear my bra from my skin without even bothering to open it. And captures the first one with his mouth while tweaking the other under the long fingers of his.

"Law is fine, no need to exaggerate"

I chuckle about the stupid joke and my insult is nowhere as serious as it should've been - "bastard". Closing my eyes and completely giving into the overwhelming sensation of his mouth on the tips of my nipples I moan shamelessly.

His breathing is heavy and the way he get's so obviously aroused as well, is so satisfying - there is no way to describe it. He raises his upper body - giving himself and me the space to clearly process and answer his final question.

"do you want this?" I feel myself melting. Not for a second would I deny it - even if something dark inside of me screams to torture him just a bit longer, my heart already answers.

"... yes"

* * *

His body is heavy.

His hair is somehow wet as I nip on it, while he buries himself inside of me, over and over again. A naughty slapping sound - which I'm sure everyone on the submarine can hear, so loud it resonates in my ears and through his cabin. The air is thick with sex, with his scent, with my desperate moans and cries of his name.

One of his palms is resting gently under my neck, while his lips remain hovering over my mouth - we don't kiss - it's just sex.

Freaking, devilish, delicious, glorious sex.

It's electrifying - his tantalising strokes, the friction of our skin and the accompanying breath leaving his mouth. His other palm is roaming all over my body, shamelessly groping everything it can reach - as if he would try to possess every section of it.

To finally experiencing him ... "Law" - I cry, pleading him to move even faster and he applies immediately.

My pleasure is killing me, the build up frustration finally finding its way towards the incoming release - please let this never end. It's too much, too good for me to cope up with, I feel a single tear running down my cheek. He captures it with his lips - "tasty". I know I fuel his ego endlessly, the way it's written all over my face - how much I relish this moment, but there is no control left in me. My heart beats faster and harder in my chest - if that's even anymore possible.

His member is long, thick, pulsating - it stretches me with every strong stroke and I enjoy it to the very last bit. Him filling me - so hot. The spots our skin touches - so slick. Before I can process anything more, I feel my release already building up and overwhelming me from the very inside. He groans under my contractions - enveloping, teasing his member, but it's not enough for him yet.

Changing our position he shifts me upwards, till I straddle his hips. I don't need any further instructions and start to move - still enjoying this thick long fleshy thing inside of me. My breasts touch his upper body while riding him, skin on skin, warm and pressing. His eyes are closed and he exposes unconsciously his neck to me. I can't hold myself back on this sight - his black short hair, his strong muscles, the dancing blood under his veins - as I bite down over his rough skin. The throaty moan finally breaks the stoic calm of his voice and I enjoy myself so much that I could come a second time.

As he suddenly starts to thrust upwards to meet my movements, I feel it rising again inside of me - "just like that, Law". He catches my back in a tight embrace, while pushing himself further into my body. It feels like we've melt together while frantically pounding into each other.

As his lips suddenly capture mine, I feel a flood of emotions wash over me - his taste is just like his scent, unique, magnificent - addicting. I convulse with my orgasm and feel him coming as well.

There is no skin for me left to return into, he stripped me apart and left nothing behind.

But still he continues to kiss me.

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

The law of men - never, ever stay over night with them.


	23. Once, twice, three times

My heart is beating loudly in my chest, while he fell asleep again. My eyes trailing his naked figure and send my blood rushing all over again. I can't stop my fingertips from touching his skin, letting them slide over the tattoo on his back. He shifts under the soft touch and mumbles - "... tickles". Promptly making me blush - he was awake and felt that? - But no, he's just talking in his sleep.

Still I can't stop my hands. I can't believe that this actually really happened, I need to confirm that he's not a ghost which might vanish under my very eyes. I lift a strand of his hair, which lies almost on his face and let my hand slide into the short mane, enjoying the soft and warm feeling, like I would caress a cat.

Watching his naked back, slowly lifting as he's breathing - I find myself wishing to lick his skin, to scrap my teeth on the defining muscles, to hear his reaction. But I don't want to wake him, I really want to enjoy this moment - who know's if I ever will have it again. * _Once is an accident. Twice is coincidence. Three times is an enemy action._ * They allude for me. Was this really only an accident? Sighing I lean back into the bed.

Yeah, they're right. It was a completely insane thing to do, no matter how badly I wanted him - god what was I thinking? He's a rival for my captain, my future enemy and here I go risking all the sanity which is still left in me by doing ...

I blush heavily.

He shifts to the side, exposing the black heart engraved on his torso and my thinking shuts off again. I find my fingers on his chest, trailing again the fine lines - just a feather of a touch but electrolysing. This time he doesn't flinch, still breathing evenly. So you're sensitive on your back only Heartstealer? I grin insidiously.

Gods in all heavens, if I continue watching him like that I might fall all over him again, so I decide to sneak out of the bed and use his bathroom instead.

* * *

Letting myself slight down into the giant tub with steaming hot water I moan in exhaustion. I hate bathing even more than showering, because of my devil fruit - if the water reaches a certain point, I get all weak and squashy. But this time I enjoy the silence which the water provides - shutting off the voices and leaving me to my own thoughts and decisions.

AAaah, what in gods name have I done? I want him now even more, there is no denying on my part. But I already can tell his incoming reaction to this event, men are all men, all of them are the same - if they finally got they chase, they interest start to shift elsewhere. Sulking in my dark prospects I almost slide down to a dangerous degree into the water.

Get a grip girl! So what? At least you enjoyed yourself to the fullest for once, no need to drown oneself over the future!

So taking my time, I decide to dedicate the rest of the time into my personal care.

* * *

My hair is dripping wet and I have only a towel around my naked body as I leave the room again - to my surprise finding the Heartstealer awake and reading a book in his bed. His eyes follow mine, as I make the unsure turn to climb back into his bed again. "Still so shy?" He asks amused, while looking simply gorgeous. Trying my best not to fall behind - I lift up my hair, exposing seductively my neck and start to wriggle them into a tube. Letting myself down on the corner of his bed and turning my back to him - I effectively ignore his question. I lift the pressure around my towel and let it slide down till my waist - exposing my own naked back to his view.

I don't care if he's watching or not, I feel stressed out and don't want him to know - so I decide that it's for the best, if we leave it behind as fast as possible. I grab my bra from the floor, in the clear intention of putting it on and start to speak. "Listen Heartstealer..." Suddenly feeling his lips on the back of my shoulders I gasp loudly. "Don't feel like listening..." - He mumbles and scratches my skin lightly with his teeth. His hands shamelessly grab my exposed breasts and I moan about the sudden intrusion of my private parts. I feel his torso breathing, while he presses it to my back and it feels flaring hot against my still wet skin. He plugs the fingers of his right hand into my mouth, lasciviously whispering "... lick" a naughty instruction.

My body wants him so bad, I don't have a care in the world for the consequences. Sucking his fingers, while they play with my tongue - I enjoy the touch of his hand on my body, squeezing my nipples, strike the hardened tips, fondling my breasts.

Suddenly he lifts me up and pulls me directly into his lap, I feel him throbbing with need, pressing against my entrance - "Law" I don't know why I'm always calling his name, but everytime I do he finds a way to reward me. His other hand slides down to my clitoris and start to circle it gently. Throwing my head back into my neck and landing exactly in the crook between his face and shoulderblades, I lean completely into his embrace.

I feel my hip bulking in need, rubbing against his cock, pressing harder into his hand. If he continues like that I will come way too soon, I want to savour him, I need to enjoy it to the fullest. He slides his devilish fingers out of my mouth leaving a trail of saliva parting from my lips. Meanwhile he grabs my throat gently from under my chin, securing me in a steady position and in the same moment, like this movement would be nothing but a distraction, he lets himself slide into me.

It's more of a moan then proclamation of his name. As his movement sends my whole body upwards - I'm glued into these strong muscles of his, as he thrusts himself into me. All the while the vicious movement on my clitoris gets faster, sending shocks of electricity running trough my body. I feel owned, catched in the way he holds me, directed by his steady thrusts into my very core.

He breathes the words out against my ear and it feels horrificly intimate - "come for me, then I can't hold it for much longer" He's not my captain, I'm not supposed to follow his orders - but my body obliges as I cry out his name in delight.

He fixes the base of my pelvis with both of his hands, while I feel him spurting his seed deep into me. I'm a mess, a giant mass of squishy - so I just lean myself fully back into his tall body and enjoy the feeling of his release.

This time I don't take a bath afterwards.


	24. Ignorance

We haven't talked about it. By god - I have the very affirmative feeling, that should we even try again, we would fall all over each other instead - or to be precisely, I'm sure as hell I would. That is not what we should aspire at all. Well at least that's what my mind says, my body is pulsating with another kind of request every time I even think about him. Oh this is bad, this is so bad.

I try my best not to let anyone know, but as I go around my walk feels buoyant, elated, completely exhilarated. I feel like singing, like summing a song, like swaying around as if I would have drunk way too much. Ah, yes, I feel like drinking.

Stealing a bottle of rum from the kitchen and taking out some cards, I quickly organize a game of poker with the crew mates of the Heartstealer.

"You're cheating!" - Shachi declares after the seventh round in a row, when I won without a single fail.

"Outch that hurts!" I pretend getting shot and fall over while laughing like silly. "Hu, hu, hu, hu, if you doubt my innocence, you're free to search me ero fish."

The guys get red like hell by the evident equivocation I present lying like that - sprawled out on the floor, all drunk and giggling.

"You sure are in a good mood today." - Bepo states.

"Winning makes happy! Want to find out how it feels as well? Then one more game, one more!" - I straighten up again, as everyone is way too shy for a serious attempt to comply with my not-so-innocent invitation and clap my hands in excitement.

I'm obviously cheating, but in no evident ways as like hiding cards or such sorts - the ghosts simply tell me everything, having fun on they own in predicting cards and point out the reactions of my opponents.

At the end of the day, all of them end up in my dept for a couple hundret bellys and with the ultimate conclusion never to play cards games against me, no matter how drunk I may be.

* * *

It goes without saying, that we pretend for the next few days that nothing special ever happened. It's not hard, because the only time our ways crosses is when meals are ready. Now the sitting arrangements on the large table don't feel so comfortable like on my first day here, where I was simply glad to sit nearby Bepo - the simple fact that I sit exactly across him, unnerves every bite I attempt to make. It's very hard not to look at him the whole time - I need to stare directly down into my plate, or totally to my right, or completely to the left not to notice every slight movement he does. Just a single lapse and he's again in my direct sight.

But as it seems he has a way easier time to accomplish that, than at any occasion I actually glance willingly his way, he's looking anywhere but in my direction - deeply in thought, or in some kind of trivial conversation with his crew mates.

It's exactly what I wanted, it's exactly what we should do, it's exactly the only right thing to do. But it annoys me to no end. Not the fact that he's ignoring me, but the fact that he has no trouble at all accomplishing it.

My eyes scan the ingredients of the table, huge chunks of meat everywhere, even more than usual for my heart's content to sing and cheer and be all happy. I never eat sweets, nothing candy like, no fruits, no cake, no noodles, no rice or bread. It's not that I would despise sweets, it's just my way to scope with my figure, a girl can only do so much.

Then I find it, the exotic fruit I cherish the most, right there in a bowl to the right end of the table - a physalis.

I'm going into hell for this.

As I lean with my whole body over the table to reach it, every guys attention lands on my desperate attempt to fish out something I usually would never eat. Catching it between my thumb and my index finger I spin it around, first enjoying prospect of the sweet taste which awaits me. Slowly I start to unwrap the fruit, like a present from christmas, driving even more attention to my delaying action.

Just imagine, months of abstinence from anything sweet and juicy, anything so delicious and rare like the fruit which grows only on subtropical islands, finally there in your hands - ready to be eaten.

I have eyes only for the fruit, I don't care anyomore if someone is watching me, I've gone too far - there is no way to hold myself back from tasting it.

Lasciviously I run the tongue on the surface of the fruit, kissing it like a lover would virgin lips, peeling the tender skin down to reveal the fleshy content and without a sound, just by closing my eyes to savour the ultimate taste, I let it drop between my parted lips and bite down.

The moment I open my eyes again, the poor heart pirates are bleeding from all pores over they plates, desperately trying to get it under control by holding they hands over their faces.

The Heartstealer wherever, his head is deeply bowed down, throwing a shadow over his face - revealing like always just nothing. This god damn cold stone pillar of a man, I frown. But then a single drop of blood lands on the table in front of him, before his arm shoots up to cover his nose - my heart is racing on this sight.

Satisfied I climb up to my feet to leave the room, grinning like one of the damned - I'm sure that I'll soon enough be.


	25. Not just bad

My dreams get worse, my mood as well. Maybe it's already too late, maybe I'm completely and absolutely drawn into him. I wish the submarine could at least submerge and give me the opportunity to dwell in the fresh air. But everything is not that easy, we can't just swim on the surface day and night - exposing ourselves to every kind of possible enemy attacks. Especially since the Heartstealer started his collection - the beating hearts, lying in the wooden box of the storage room, the not so silent reminder of our true mission. The rumors are spreading like a living fire, that he's hunting for them - unseen under water, just like a hungry shark always ready to attack, to devour the hearts of the living souls. It's kind of funny, those stories, picturing him as a crazy demon from hell.

Some days he doesn't even come out to eat and those are the worst ones. The other days, completely devoured from his absence - in spite of how I've made up my mind - I end up watching him. The way he eats, how he gently takes the rice cakes from his plate, the way his mouth touches the delicious food, the way his eyes lay absently on the faces of his crew mates while he talks - like he would be actually far far away from here, thinking, plotting the next steps for his secret goal.

I like the sound of his voice, the calm soothing tone, so reassuring like nothing could ever go wrong. I like his northern style clothes, the sprinkled hat, the spotted blue jeans, the lurid yellow of his shirt, which matches the colour of his submarine. Everything about him screams that he's not afraid of anything, just like my Nii-san, convinced he can achieve everything.

I'm lying on my stomach, deeply wrapped up in the blankets of my bed and stare out of the round window above it. The sea is calm and I can even see the surface of the water from my point of view. It's raining, the small dots are spreading trough the plane which separates the air from the deep calm water. I like rain, it somehow fills the emptiness of my soul.

This is not just bad, this is a catastrophe.

* * *

"Aaargh, where is the rum?" - I hear Shachi groaning trough the kitchen. "We had at least 20 bottles the last time I checked! It couldn't have just disappeared like that! Penguin, by god if you drank my portion ... !" I ignore both of them.

I'm really not in the mood for anything childish. I'm actually not in the mood for anything, but staying in bed and never come out again. But my stomach is rumbling - declaring his protest about my self inflicted, love caused hunger strike. "... stop assuming that everything always is my fault! The captain is drinking more than usual, if you dare, you're welcome to direct your objections to him personally."

Shoveling both of them aside I load my arms full with meat and strike wordless past them back into my room. "Oi, what's wrong with you again? One day you're cheering around like a bird, the next you're even in a worse mood than our captain!"

Turning around I just throw a giant meat leg on his head and wordlessly leave the room. "Don't you want to eat that?" I hear him chewing the tasty chunk of food I discarded so selflessly.

* * *

I try to lighten up the frozen situation with small talk. "So, what are you up to this days Heartstealer?"

He looks up from his food, surprised that I've spoken to him, after a whole week of complete ignorance from both sides.

"Well if you mean besides sedate human organs ... we'll soon arrive on an tropical island, where a really famous pirate captain resides." Bepo is the only one who dares to interrupt. "Ne captain, why don't you just collect hearts of every pirate we come across, instead of getting only those of captains?"

The question must have bugged many of them, then as soon as the one started the topic others promptly join in. "This will only be the 17th heart, we could really have more than thousand otherwise." Penguin decides to specify. "Well on the last Island we were lucky enough to get 3 hearts at the same time, because those members of the crew all had over 30 million belly on their heads."

Law is clearly annoyed. "Baka, the marines won't be interested in merely ordinary criminals. There will be only one chance to achieve the Warlord title and I'm not willing to take any chances."

With this topic closed, Bepo starts another - less treacherous ground. "A tropical Island? Captain, I really can't handle the heat, can't we go somewhere else instead?" The bear is so cute when he whines, involuntary I smile in sympathy and talk before thinking. "Don't worry Bepo, this time I think I can replace you - our training with the ero bird progressed so far, that I can actually fight without slaughtering everyone around me." Suddenly realizing that I just practically invited myself, I glance alarmed in Laws direction - but he only shrugs indifferently.

Facilitated Bepo huggs me so tight, as if I just have saved his kitten from a burning house - but I try only to peel myself out from his cushion death grip again.

Well at least some things may even go back to normal again.


	26. Enemy action

Inspired by: Mortal Kombat Theme Song

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

The island is horrible. Worse than horrible, the sun, the heat, the air - it kills one on the first step outside. But I'm not allowed to complain, not after I declared to replace Bepo - sometimes I wish to kick myself into the orbit for my pert mouth.

I end up loosing every unnecessary clothing on my body, in the hopeless attempt to make the abide bearable. Aside from the red bikini top and the matching skirt, everything else would just end up sticking and collecting sweat. Even the guys get themselves other clothings for a change, wearing nothing but shorts instead of the jump suits. To my dismay even the Heartstealer has nothing but jeans-shorts on, exposing all of his tattoos to the sun and to my starving eyes.

Throwing a last yearning glance towards the direction of the cool, shady submarine - I make myself up into the inland of this tropical forest with the rest of the guys. The first step into the shadows of these large palms should have made the searing heat better, but instead the standing air - coughed between the vegetation - makes it even worse to breathe.

We don't come very far, as suddenly a voice halls above us - "Welcome, am I right to assume I have the very famous Heart Hunter - Trafalgar Law for visit?" All of us stop right in our tracks, looking violently for the source, but discover nothing but branches, leaves and the occasional animals jumping trough the trees. We're tuned like a wire, ready for every possible attack. My voices are silent, I have them only turned on as usual backup - ready to tell me something in words, not in an all devouring song. "Come out and fight like a man! Stop hiding in the shadows!" I hear the Heartstealer proclaim.

We don't get disappointed, as from all directions at once, small round human figures - disguised in leafs and mud - rush out from the bushes. Damn! They just effectively surrounded our small group in a circle. But still I don't worry very much, I'm actualy eager to fight - even in this god forsaken heat. I kind of - want to make someone pay for enduring this. Those idiots don't know whom they're facing, such cheap tricks as an ambush won't work so easily on us.

One of them, clearly the leader and the one who welcomed us, his appearence is strangely reminding one of iron - a small iron ball to be precisely. "You didn't think we wouldn't be prepared for your visit?" He laughs viciously and starts to spread his arms apart, like pulling on some unseen force between his palms. Obviously a devil fruit user as well.

* _no chance to dodge _* - Is the only thing they whisper, leaving me completely shocked. You tell me that NOW?

"Heartstealer!" I shout out - trying to warn him, but I'm at the exact opposite end of our fighting group. I shouldn't have tried to keep my distance so much, shouldn't have felt so much affected by his almost nakedness - so maybe, well maybe then things would have gone differently.

To my surprise Law already managed to unwrap his room as well, ready to attack the small minions around him. But in the exact same moment, another kind of room spreads around our whole group. Before I can blink, the red room of the enemy splits itself in half and switches colours - accompanied by a fisting movement of its wielder.

The one I'm inside, as well Penguin and a few others - switches to yellow. The other one Law's in, with the rest of our crew - switches to purple. Law doesn't pay attention and already draws his sword in the attempt to slash trough the pirate, before the one has the chance to finish whatever he started - but the guy is faster.

The clap of his hands halls trough the air and with it the bubbles around us plopp like bursted by a needle. The first few seconds nothing happens, I'm truly scared to death about the incoming consequences, as suddenly I feel myself moving. Well the better way to describe it, is - being pulled by an unseen force trough the mud, my feet scrapping on the bottom, while I try to set the brakes.

I hear my crew mates around me having the same problems. "What the hell is going on?" - "Damn it, I can't stop myself!" - A few of them grabbing the branches around them in the hopeless attempts to keep them from moving. "It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

*_ don't try to hold on, or it will just get stronger_ * But as I suddenly see where the pull actually directs me into, I simply ignore their warning - clinging myself on the next best tree and crying out from the heart of my lunges - "Heartstealer, knock the god damn guy out and end his devil fruit ability!" Then I feel my body unmistakably drawn directly into his direction, as he has the exact same problem - keeping his balance, while getting pulled to my side.

In the chaos, the fucking pirate and his crew make their escape deeper into the woods, viciously laughing and shouting they last good byes. "Try to hunt our hearts now! We're not so stupid to fight you directly. Have fun with my devil fruit ability!"

Law sets immediately after them by using his own devil fruit to teleport himself - just to get pulled back into my direction again.

* _release your hold, or it will hurt really badly_ * No, no no no no no! God damn no! I violently shake my head, while clinging to the tree on my last finger tips. I hear Shachi and Penguin shouting and scolding beside me, while trying to peel away from each other. "This is gay! Get away from me!" - "I'm trying! It's YOU who should get away from ME!"

* _we warned you_ * They laugh.

"Kyaaaaaaaah" - I cry, while closing my face with my palms in embarrassment, as I end up flying trough the air and crushing with full force into the Heartstealer.

I imagined it would hurt more, judged from the giant speed I was rushing into him. But the embrace in which he caught me, was skilled and firm, pushing both our bodies a few feet back and taking the worst out of the hit. Still, the impact knocked our very breath out (with a dull - "umpf") as I ended up face first in his naked torso.

"Tsk, those idiotic devil fruit users always manage to underestimate me." He opens his room again - "Shambles!" and I find myself suddenly switched with a log from a fallen tree. Well, he surely has an efficient way to separate things.

But to my dismay, this time it just didn't the trick - only a few seconds later, I crush into his embrace again with even more force than before. Holding my poor spinning head, while breathing into his chest I plead. "Don't experiment on me again please."

This is hell.

Our crew is very effectively devastated. Stuck in pairs of two, all of us can barely walk - let alone fight, while cleaving to another sweating, half naked body. I know why this pirate chose this island as his residence now - just another way to sadistically abuse his power. I would pity the other guys - who really have they trouble scoping with unforseen yaoi issues, if not for the man with whom I ended up with myself.

"Go back to the submarine." Law smugly orders. "I will trace this pirate down and end this stupid ability. You're of no help right now." Taking a sudden step into the forest our legs intertwine and we almost end up falling.

"Aye, aye - captain. But please hurry!" - "I feel like I'm getting killed by this guys sweat!" - "This is so yukky! I'm afraid I'm gonna die till then ..." They're all eager to get at least away into the cold submarine again.

Looking up to his scoffing face, I know that for us - this will be a very long day instead. "Can you climb up and hold yourself on me?" He asks with such a ridiculously serious face, that I can't help but blushing all over my cheeks.

This is worse than hell. Even to peel a hand away from his body costs an unseer amount of force, to shift my position, or to even climb up his body - which would allow him carrying me on his torso, is like to be asked climbing up the mount everest instead. Every-time I shift a part of my body, the tantalizing friction between our skin is almost killing me. Huffing heavily, after succeeding in the rather simple task - of placing my hands over his neck, I can only answer. "I don't think I can ... not like this."

The next half hour turns out to be terribly sexually arousing, but as well unbelievably comical as well. Scaring the insects around us and shushing the small animals into a wild disarray, we fall over in his hopeless attempt to pull my body as far up as his strength allows him. I feel there is none of mine left, but I do my best to assist. We both pretend that it doesn't affect us, the crushing force pulling at our bodies, pressing us together and leaving no space between our skin to breathe. At the end, I finally manage to wrap my legs around him - sitting exactly on his hips. I don't know how exactly this fucking devil fruit is working, but I'm just glad, that at least he's able to move his limbs around relatively freely - giving us a small chance to fight the guy and not rendering us completely immobile.

As he runs trough the forest I lean my chin on his shoulder and try to blend out his heat, his moving muscles under my body, his breathing, the sweat which evolves from our pores and tickles while running down my skin. It doesn't take long for him to find the enemy - I don't know how he's doing it, maybe some kind of haki, or maybe his devil fruit, or simply instinct.

"Oh bravo, you found me! So the rumors about your persistance are true Trafalgar Law. How do you like my Magnet magnet no Mi ability?" - "Quit the crap Jishaku, the moment you used your devil fruit on me, you signed your own destiny!" Taking out the sword from his sheet and creating his room, Law launches a swinging cut which travels with the help of his devil fruit and doesn't require for him to move his body for an actual hit.

But the opponent uses his own magnetic room, to pull himself out of Laws circle just in time. Law makes an attempt to jump after him, but the movement causes such a pressure against my pelvis, that I have the hardest time ever not to moan aloud. To my surprise the Heartstealers room collapses around us and he leans with an outstretched hand against a tree, panting and huffing heavily - making the things on my end not a bit easier. "Ooooh, as it seems you REALLY like it." The guy laughs from the trees above us and earns himself a deadly glare from both of us. "Maybe next time you will succeed in catching me, but I thought you would be smarter than that. Just give it up Heart Hunter!" Disappearing again in the jungle - for him it's just a funny game.

"Damn it!" Law scolds and starts chasing after him again. But it's not our terrain, the heat, my weight, the pressure between us - all is constantly screaming for it's tribute. Giving himself a break, he leans my body against a tree, which supports him in carrying my weight.

His breath is running down my spine, warm and soothing. Despite the heat, I find myself shivering from the nearness. I missed the feel of his body against mine so bad, after actually getting to know it once - well twice.

"... I can't concentrate..." and the simple sentence, feels like it has cost him a ton to pronounce.

Shifting in my position against him, trying to lessen the pressure against his groin - just to discover the attempt as quite useless, I only sigh - "I can feel it"

His hand tightens slightly against my naked waist. I feel the frown on his face, because he burrowed himself into my shoulder and I feel the very slightest movement he makes. "I hate to ask..." He hesitates, I feel the inner battle his mind fights with his body. "...like this ... it's just not right ..."

He doesn't have to. By god, I know what he's talking about - I feel like I'm going insane. "Since when do pirates care about right and wrong? Law ..." He looks up, so surprised. I see it in his eyes - that he recognized my unspoken permission by the simple call of his name. Like it would be our way to communicate trough worlds of undefined relationships, trough rivers of uncrossable feelings.

God! He's so fast! His hands have just to pull my panties slightly to the side to expose me for him, to pave the way for him to enter almost forcefully. Wouldn't I already be wet to my core, the deep sudden thrust would have hurt, but now its pure bliss. It had itched and begged to be filled, to be rubbed, to be intruded and devoured. I feel like crying, crying from seer unbearable pleasure, from being depraved for so long from his very being.

"Bite me" - He whispers, exactly before he starts violently moving against me. I don't care about his intention, I would have done it anyway - the way his skin glistens under the sweat, the way his scent promises a taste beyond measure.

This time he's not gentle, his strokes are hard, fast and merciless - like from a starving beast, which finally got unleashed. I moan into his skin, drive blood and savour his taste. Then I suddenly understand his instruction, even in this state he thought about the simple precaution not to make a ruckus over the whole island, not to drive the enemy to our exact position. Oh god, if the enemy finds us like that, doing ... ah, god, Law!

* * *

The next time we face him, it's easier. Even if I feel like I would rather do him 24/7 instead, I still would prefer to move freely again. The ranged attacks don't work on the guy, he's way too fast in pulling himself out of Laws sphere by using himself as a magnet in his own field. We have to manage a direct hit, which sounds easier than it is, as Law is still handicapped by carrying me around. The guy finally decides to fight back, grinning wildly in the self sure assumption of his advantage and takes out his own sword.

I don't know how he manages it, but the Heartstealer makes sure that non of us gets cut into pieces, while launching strikes and defending the incoming attacks. It's rather a tricky game by teleporting from one point of the forest into another, each opponent eager to outsmart the other one, all a task of surprise. But I feel him getting tired, the searing heat of the island is not our ideal climatic habitation, so it's just a question of time before the guy gets an inevitable upper hand in the fight. * _use the pull against the owner_ * They send me an exact description and I like the sound of it.

"Heartstealer, port me as far behind him as you can" I whisper into his ear, making myself ready. He doesn't hesitate, launching an rather offensive attack with his sword, which would actually invite the pirate to strike him down like a leaf in the wind - I suddenly find myself free in the air, in the direct opposite direction to the guys, with the Magnet fruit user between us.

Just for the sake of it, the devils in my head play a rather amusing song in my head * _Test your might, MORTAL KOMBAT! FIGHT!_ * but without capturing my mind, or guiding my movements.

Grinning devilishly I form my best Karate kick, aiming with my foot directly onto his head, while getting pulled back with seer incredible force and speed. The moment he realises I'm missing and turns around, it's already too late.

KNACK! - The sound shatters trough the air.

The impact is so bad, that I've actually managed to hurt my foot in the process. The force which was pulling me to the Heartstealer immediately drops into nothing and I land on the unconscious pirate, while rolling around, holding my clinched ankle and laughing like crazy - "Ahahahaha I hope, I didn't break his neck ..."

Breathing heavily Law leans on his sword and grins as well - "100 million belly bounty, yeah would be rather wasteful, but he sure as hell would have deserved it."

Checking shortly his vitals, Law simply uses his 'Mes' to take the still beating heart from the guys chest out and throws me unceremoniously over his shoulder to finally go back to the submarine again.


	27. My name

Inspired by the Song: Flint - Aim 4

Inspired by the Image: Law full 1323119

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

We still haven't talked about anything.

I'm glad, I never feel like talking about feelings, I hate sentimentalism and pointless sorting of stuff into useless categories. Nothing good ever comes from it.

But this time, it's easier being on the submarine, my feet feel lighter, even the air feels smoother. I move around and chit-chat with the crew, even with him. Our next destination is a relatively normal populated island, there is a pirate crew right now with a captain of merely 30 million belly - a marksmen of sorts, terrorizing the pitfull population.

The sun is warm and gentle, perfect temperature without too much heat and an ideal island for a vacation, there is no wonder this criminal chose this one to enjoy himself. Surprisingly the population greets us friendly, the children run between our feet and eye us curiously, just to get shooed away from our annoyed glances. I don't like children.

Since there seems no immediate threat around, we decide to stock up our provisions and rations. The shopkeepers almost fight themselves to get our attention to they pedestals "Oi sweet young lady, over here I have the best jewels which will accentuate your beauty." - "Finest clothing and richest colours, which will sweet your eyes." - "Cotton candy, delicious speciality of our village." I smile by thinking how much my own crew would like it here, it's a good thing we decided to take down this miserable low budged pirate. This people deserve it better.

Then my eyes fall on a shop filled with flowers of every kind - Roses, Cloves, Daisies, Lilies, Sunflowers and many many other I can't even name. This must be a family shop, because the man standing behind it and smiling warmly in my direction has two children playing with the flowers around him. The girl tries at least to be of some kind of use and waters the pots, while the boy simply destroys the petals in his hands.

"What is your favourite flower young lady?" Unsure I look around the giant accumulation of different plants, the ones I like only grow on eastern Islands when the spring is in full bloom. "I like only red tulips good man, I'm not really much of a plant person." His eyes suddenly get upset on my proclamation - just like I thought he doesn't have them. "A rather sad flower." He says, while I questioningly eye his sudden change away from cheerfulness. "There is a legend about this flower, just like about every flower by the way. But you know in this specific one, there was once a prince of a great kingdom, he was love struck by a maiden. But as destiny was written for them, she was killed during a war and the prince was so overcome with grief, that he killed himself as well - riding his horse over the edge of a cliff. It's said that a scarlet tulip sprang up from each droplet of his blood, giving the red tulip the meaning 'perfect love.'" Goosebumps form themselves on my open arms, I never heard anything alike.

I really am not the type for sentimental crap, but as I was about to thank him and walk away, he suddenly stops me - holding a single red tulip outstretched in his hand. "It's said that the tulip's velvety black center represents a lover's heart, darkened by the heat of passion." I'm so surprised that he actually got the rare flower, that I don't move as he places it in my hair. "It's for free -"

The shot is like a shock. Like shattering a dream world as I suddenly find myself covered in blood. His eyes stare directly into mine as his hand falls away from my hair and the flower still not properly attached lands in the dust. My mind is too slow to comprehend what the hell just happened. * _the marksman missed the heart he actually was aiming for_ * - The pirate! They didn't warn me, because they're more concerned about my own survival... DAMN IT!

The man would have collapsed, if I hadn't caught him - his children stare at us from the shop frozen in shock. Oi, oi, old man, don't die on me! But it looks like he's bleeding exactly from the spot where his heart is located - "HEARTSTEALER!" I shout so loud, that it halls trough the whole village, but the shot from before was already loud enough for them to hear - then I discover all of them already standing behind me. "Heartstealer! The shot, was meant for me instead!"

Suddenly his kids jump onto us and start to cry. "Dad! Dad, don't die..., please don't die!" Bepo takes the man out of my hands and starts running towards the marine "Captain, he needs a transfusion, he lost too much blood!" But the Heartstealer doesn't move, smugly scanning the surroundings.

The kids get totally distressed, not understanding a thing around them. "Where are you bringing our father? Please help, anyone? Help!" The people which are gathering around us - the way they look at us starts to change, as if we were the ones responsible for hurting they neighbour and friend. Jumping up to my feet, ignoring everything and everyone around me, locking my gaze only with Law I coldly say. "I will take care of the marksman, this is personal."

Still, he doesn't make an attempt to move away and my smile gets dark. "Isn't it a doctors duty to save lives? Don't worry Heartstealer, I will preserve his heart for you." His eyes are dark as mine, for a moment I think he might decide otherwise, but then he just nods - giving me the silent permission and hurries back to the submarine.

Not shedding a single glance to the kids, which cling to my legs under me - I just coldly state. "He's the surgeon of death kids, he will do what he can. Let go of me, so I can seek vengeance." Licking my lips in bloodlust, radiating the worst kind of darkness a person possibly can - the kids fall back over to the ground and shout from the heart of they lunges. "They're pirates! They're pirates as well!" I'm not a very sensible person, I don't like kids, I actually don't even care for revenge, I only crave to hunt right now.

Activating the devils hidden in my deep well - I start to run, the townspeople spreading away from me - like I would be a blade, which could cut them - should they happen to stand in my way. Maybe I would have even done so, but I have no weapons on me.

* _Something to aim for, I'm giving you something to aim for_ * There is immediately no sanity left in me. * _Paradise - in my eyes. Where ya been? Rehab? - I'm checking in_ *

There it is, a second shot aimed at my body which sprints openly trough the main street. The dodge is easy, even if the bullet was faster than light to be seen.

* _Just a girl, with a toy. Just a dummy going dummy. Just a bit of fun._ * Five of them rush at me from all directions, they were hiding behind the buildings, while they captain waits for me at the end of the street. *_ Another visitor, another reason, another blaze - cause you're chasing the sunshine_ * I free the first one of them from his daggers - how convenient. They're simple cowards, assassins - nothing a real pirate could be proud about.

The blood of the first of them is already in the air, as I dance around the next, using him effectively as a shield for the next shot of they captain. * _Stab it in, Pull it out. Pull it, pull it out. Stab it in, stab it, stab it, pull it out_ *

It's a massacre, they don't have the time to realize what they've gotten themselves into.

They captain has a bit more time, to feel fear, to feel the panic - because he sits on the roof of a high building and I have first to run over to finish him. He shouts trough the whole village. "I recognized the surgeon of death, the moment you all stepped on this island! I just wanted to scare you away!" But there is nothing he can say or do, my rage is blind, my rage is hungry, my rage demands it's tribute.

Before I recognize it, I'm already looming above him. He's on his back, in the pathetic try to scramble away from me - but there is nowhere he can run anymore, his hand already touches air behind him, as he reached the edge of the roof. * _Kill, kill, kill, kill, rape him thin_ * He's even too scared to shoot at me, if he would have tried from this distance, he might have actually succeeded, but his face is contorted in horror. "You're insane! You're a monster! Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

My tongue just traces my teeth with anticipation. There is no way I will preserve his heart, when I'm finished with the guy there will be nothing left of him. But to my appal the guy decides to jump from the giant roof behind him, before my hand can even reach his body to catch him.

The shock of his insane decision, immediately throws me out from my song - leaving me in cold sweat and trembling. I fall to my knees and scramble over to the edge of the roof to see him lying down there in a pool of blood. "Shit!"

There is no time to loose, as I run back to the entrance of the roof and climb down the many stairs. Reaching the pirate, already a crowd of people is surrounding him - the angst written all over their faces as they see me calmly approaching. "Is he still alive?" A man in a white coat looks up from the body and nods. Must be the doctor of the island. They don't dare to speak to me, not after what they've just seen me doing. Only a very old man, leaning on a stick has the guts to approach me - maybe the old age makes people brave because they don't have much to lose anymore anyway. "Thank you for getting rid of this filthy scum, but you're no longer welcome on this island." My glare is probably just as intimidating as the one of the Heartstealer. "I don't care about that. I just want this pirate as my bounty. Just make sure that he doesn't die, until the surgeon comes back to collect him."

The children from before are still crying, clinging to a thin woman, which as well now joined the round. "We want our dad back, please give us our dad back..." Turning around to go back to the submarine again, ignoring completely the shocked population I end - "I will go back and find out if your father made it."

* * *

"Don't go in there." - Bepo holds my upper arm.

"Why?"

The crew is sharing they feet and don't look at me, all of them terribly wary and struggling for the right words, till Penguin decides to speak up - "It's been a while since captain lost a patient. He never scopes up well with that." I kind of can't believe what I'm hearing. "What do you mean, he lost a patient? He even managed to bring Luffy and Jinbe back from the brink of death!" They all tremble, clearly not feeling well - talking behind the back of their captain.

* _a true piece is waiting for to be releaved_ * They don't need to tell me anything. I would go to him, no matter the consequences.

"Sometimes, things are even out of his reach." I scoff on their evasive replies, not satisfied at all. "Stop with the bullocks, the Heartstealer never really cares if his patients make it after he operated on them, or die by not following his instructions! Let go of me." The grip on my arm gets stronger, Bepo would really rather pull me completely into his embrace and never let go of me again. "That's different, on those times they die only out of they own stubbornness! Not because of ... " As he struggles how to phrase the next words, I grin and finish his sentence. "... the lack of his own skills. So it's just a macho issue all over again." Fixing him with my coldest stare, to let him know that I really mean it. "Let go of me - now." The poor Bear get's actually scared and releases me as if I'd just burned him. "Sumimasen!" Bowing wildly in front of me. But I don't give a damn about their warnings and step inside the operation room, leaving the bunch of scaredy cats behind me.

Not in my wildest imagination would I ever seen that picture awaiting me. But nevertheless it now displays itself in full colour in front of my eyes. To put it mildly, the operation room is a bloody mess. To be concretely, it feels more like a slaughterhouse.

Wide-eyed I let my gaze wander trough the pool of blood on the floor, the operation table above it - from which still a few drops slowly drip and even small sprinkles which are plastered over the green monitors, as if someone had send a slash of blood in a fine line. The only sound is a thin, constant beep which halls trough the room, like something final, devastating just happened. One of the monitors, just as if it wanted to set a finishing blow to the whole picture, has it clearly written all over the screen, the single word - DEAD.

"What in seven hells did happen here?" On this words the tall figure turns around. The yellow shirt is completely smirched with dark blood, obviously misused for wiping out the stains from his hands, but they are still left red. Not longer covered by the surgeon gloves, he's holding his naked sword over his shoulder in a dangerous manner. I never saw his blade dripping with blood, never saw this kind of smile on his face.

"Thought your devil fruit would make every cut clean and bloodless." His eyes glare at me intimidiatingly, certifiable to be precisely. He makes a step towards me, eager to provoke a step away, to let me feel who's actually standing right now in front of me. But I stay casually in the middle of the room, not shying away, not approaching him any further as well.

"He's dead, so who cares what I do with the body afterwards?" His smile widens - because he means this question, because it's a question no sane person would ever dare to ask.

"Well, ... I don't. But I'm pretty sure the next of his kin will have they trouble to adapt the body for the funeral." Pointing to the various visible organs sticking out of the body, which clearly aren't located on they supposed spots anymore and foremost to the guts, which almost hang down from the operation table.

"So, you still think I'm one of the good guys?" I don't know if it's his true self speaking right now - radiating pure calculated madness. But it somehow feels like a part of him, one which is deeply concealed somewhere, one which covertly decides some of his actions somewhere. My whole soul resonates to his mental state. He means to repel me, to scare me away, to push me as far as possible from his very being - now, when I actually somehow managed to get so close to him, too close.

"Pretty sure about that, maybe a bit crazy and creepy - you know, just like in the rumors." I actually smile widely about my own joke, rendering him furious. It's hot blooded anger which drives his next actions, as he suddenly launches himself on me.

"Maybe, you've just not seen enough to judge properly." He whispers, while slightly increasing the pressure around my throat, but still not enough to actually cause any pain, he never hurts me. Even now, he's full in control - I know it. "Then show me." Not scared even in the least and not caring about the order I've just dared to direct at him. I'm actually eager, I burn for him in an insane way of irrationality.

His room is there in a blink of an eye and I find myself lying on the bloody operation table - switched with the body, which now collapses on the very spot where we were just standing. The blood on his hands is dry and dark, as he grabs my shirt and rips it unceremoniously apart. The bright beam of the spotlight above making him nothing but a dark shadow, which looms now above me. I don't know what his intention is - if he's about to slice me open and show me what my body contains, or if it's rather feral - more about a test, if I still would want him on this table, where a person just lost a life under his hands. To tell the truth, I don't care - because I'm not grossed out by simple human organs, because I'm not afraid of physical or emotional pain - although I absolutely know he wouldn't hurt or torture me anyway and because if I actually wanted, he would let me run away.

"How scary." I say, breathing the words out and they're filled with love - stopping him in his tracks. I somehow actually feel the exact opposite way of how a normal person should behave. I feel like I would belong on this very table, under his very hands and his dark passionate stare. I can't help myself, but letting it show on my face and resonate in my voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Defeated he suddenly collapses on top of me. Burying his face in my red bra, which colour matches so bizarrely the blood around me. Sigh, we really are a pair of psychopaths. Pirates are dangerous creatures, aside of all the fooling around, aside the aspiration for freedom, aside all the adventures. We still kill people around us intentionally or unintentionally, maybe only Luffy ever manages to knock all of them just unconscious instead.

"Heartstealer, do you know my name?" I let my hand wander trough his hair while watching the ceiling and enjoying his breath on my skin.

"What do you mean by that? I know your name." He hugs me tightly, like I would be his only anchor in the dark world he created around him. Pressing my very air out of my body and not caring to look up while asking.

"I mean the name I gave myself." I still take a deep breath, feeling his weight on top of me. "It is, -" Closing my eyes, I just let it slip trough my lips. "Deathtracer" It sounds silly, even in my own ears. But my mouth started moving and there is no way for me to stop speaking anymore. "I'm the one who searches for steps which death leaves behind, I'm the one who's waiting for it to strike from anywhere it possibly might, I'm the one who manages to find it no matter where it's lurking around. I'm the only one who isn't scared of it." Laying a palm on his cheek, I finish my stupid sentence with a sad smile. "If you're the one who steals Hearts, I'm the one who traces Death."

He doesn't want to follow the deeper meaning, which might lie behind those words. I see it in his face, he doesn't like the sound of my words. "Stop with the bullshit." But nevertheless, it hits him like a scalpel which cuts the flesh of his patients. His eyes are sharp and clear, looking deep into mine.

Chuckling slightly about his devastated expression - "Yeah, maybe it is ... still, I always liked the sound of it."

The smile on my lips is also dripping with sadness, drowned in the darkness of my soul, making everything I say sound bizarre and far away.

"You're insane" He states, while his hands start moving, circling gently the free skin on my waist with his finger tips.

"I know" I close my eyes, enjoying the sudden shift of the atmosphere. Enjoying his caress, enjoying his nearness.

"Stop being like this." He says it like it should have sounded reproachful, but instead his voice carries a defeated tone, like there isn't a thing left he could or even wanted to change anymore.

"You just can't shut off madness, Law." I mock him, I know he meant something else. I know he meant my unconditional acceptance of his own insane cold blooded part, my attachment to the core of his very being.

"Stop calling me like this." But in contrast to his words, his tongue starts trailing my skin, dipping into my bellybutton, his mouth start sucking my flesh in - as if trying to produce hickeys. Maybe he's actually trying.

"You never complained before." I squirm under his teasing movements. Feeling myself suddenly warm and itchy.

"True, but every time you do - it feels like you're capturing a part of me." He whispers and his breath wanders up my skin, together with his tongue which leaves a path of saliva on my upper body.

"A captured pirate, that doesn't sound right." I watch him hovering over my bra, his eyes are hungry and somehow desperate.

"No it doesn't, but then ..." He tears it from me with this teeth, freeing my breasts for him to ravish. "... where would be the fun in breaking out?"

"CAPTAIN!" Bang, bang, bang. "Please don't kill her, she doesn't know better!" Suddenly the guys knock and shout worriedly from the other side of the door, but still don't find the guts to come inside. "Get lost, we're busy!" I hear them simultaneously whine out in fear. Who would have known, that they would be concerned about me, I'm not even part of they crew. As we didn't come out for so long, they curiosity must have started to kill them.

"Guys, I won't die so easily!" Hearing my voice, it finally must have eased they concern a bit. As I hear them reluctantly shifting away from the door, my eyes fall on the abused body of his former patient - oh boy his relatives will so absolutely kill Law for this. "Maybe, it's not appropriate doing it here..." Beckoning with my head to the floor in the middle of the room, where the corpse is lying, which strangely resembles now more of a pile of meat, than reminding one that it was once human.

He smiles on my words. "So, you do actually care?" My own smile exactly matches his. "Not really, just thought we should." Capturing my lips fiercely with his own and taking every breath from my brain, he straddles my hips and takes on the task about freeing me from the rest of my clothes. I'm surprised the operation table can handle the weight of both of us.

I guess, we will not.

I love the feel of his tongue in my mouth, I love his taste, I love the scent of the fresh blood around us - making everything so real, so reassuring. He's touch is unbelievably gentle, like my body would be nothing but a feather, which might break should he ever dare to use more pressure against it. I strip his bloody shirt from his upper body and let it slide down under my back - giving us another padding on this hard table. Enclosing him into a loving embrace, feeling his heart beat against my chest, my mouth catches his earlobe and places sweet kisses and silent whispers which are only meant for him.

His hands are in my hair, supporting my weight behind me, keeping my body from touching the metal - than even with our clothes it still isn't covered completely. His mouth is on my collarbone, sucking, licking, marking my skin.

The way he buries himself inside me is tantalizingly slow, savouring every stroke - like we would do it for the very first time, like it might be even the last time and he could never experience me ever again.

The pressure of my own emotions is too much for me, I move my hips against him - not hurrying him on, not encouraging him to move faster - but simply to meet him, to match him in my own passionately devouring strokes.

We don't moan, we don't cry - but there is our breath, pushed out by the strokes of our bodies, pressed to the outside of our lungs, mingling in the cold room between our lips. I feel way too much for this man and I know it.

The moment I come surprises myself, it overrules me with a baggage of emotions, makes the oxygen around me too heavy to breathe and my body shudders under him for very long, multiple seconds. He smiles and proceeds to so strike slowly into me, he likes the way I came.

His kiss is bitter and sweet, while he takes his time not to come himself - I just close my eyes and relish in the fact that he's enjoying me. My delicate hands flying over his body, trailing the paths of his muscles until they find their way to his back - teasing the spots I found when he was sleeping. His reaction is astonishing, the way he sucks the air trough his teeth and starts moving faster immediately.

This is the first time he comes actually breathing my name.


	28. My doctor

I knock on his door and he already knows that it's me - it opens immediately.

I sigh deeply on his sight, it's obvious that he just came out from shower. I know it even if he's fully clothed, but the missing shoes and the still wet hair gives it away. I'm so attached, so hopelessly possessed. Before he has the chance to say a word, I push myself into his space and crush my arms tightly around his waist.

I've come here, pulled by an invisible force, by something I could never explain, there are no words for me to find. I just want to stay forever in this embrace, never do anything else. The door falls shut behind me by itself and I know this is a silly thing for me to do now. I can't predict his reaction to my strange behavior and still, I proceed to stand there - clinging to his tall body, burying my head into his warm clothes, like he might vanish should I ever peel myself from him again.

Suddenly my voice asks humorously - "So, how did you make it back alive?", even if I don't feel like joking. He chuckles slightly nevertheless - "It's not all too hard to patch a body up properly again. The worst part was to convince my crew to clean up the mess I left behind in the operation room, ... but it's not like they had to do this for the first time." Putting a palm on my head, he caresses his fingers trough my hair, the gentle tugging and stroking pulling slowly me into a trance like state. "Thanks for the heart by the way. You really scared the shit out of the townsfolk there, they didn't even try to refuse the handover." This time it's me chuckling.

I make no move of ever letting go of him again and he makes no attempt to peel me away. I don't understand him.

Should I've ever judged his character properly, I would have expected him to get fastly uncomfortable and snap me away, but he just stands here - in the middle of the room, not even asking what the hell has gotten into me.

My fingers trail delicately the convolves of his shirt, so warm, so comfy. With every breath I take, there is his overwhelming scent. This is worse than a catastrophe, but I can't help myself. My palms search for skin to touch, tugging on the edge between his blue jeans, trying to sneak in and find more warmth - the longed direct contact. He sharply sucks the air in trough his teeth and shudders under my touch, but still makes no move to stop me. "Wari wari, my hands were cold." I smile into his shirt, not meaning the apology at all. He doesn't reply, but just lays his other palm behind my neck, circling gently my skin and producing goosebumps all over my body.

I don't feel like having sex again, I'm just an emotional wreck and he's the one responsible for it.

I love the feel of his skin against my fingertips, he feels so real, so right. I love his warm body, his calm manner, his sharp wits. Uuuh, what the hell am I doing? What will he thinking? But my arms pull themselves even tighter around him and I want to cry, but there are no tears in me. This makes no sense, everything is fine, there is nothing to be possibly sad about. OH GOD! Please don't tell me ... "Should I be concerned about getting pregnant?" I suddenly ask and could just slap myself into the grave for my hasty mouth. His hands freeze on my skin.

Then he replies casually - "Nope, I take something against it. I'm a doctor after all." Huh? He planned even so far? Already back then? Or does he always calculate the possibility in, to ...

My face flares red, as I burrow it deeper into his shirt and he just laughs, now crushing my body in a tight embrace as well. This is so odd ...

"Do you want to stay over night?" He simply asks, like it would be nothing special. I don't understand the world around me anymore, I don't understand myself, I don't understand him. How can all of this even be possible? How can any of this actually happen? "Hai" - I mumble, but make no move of letting him free, I'm way too embarrassed about myself and my body wouldn't let me anyway.

"Room" - One command, one simple shift and he pulls my body with him, as we fall and land directly in the middle of his bed.

It get's warmer. He just lays his chin on my head while I curl myself around his body like a kitten. "You know I will mock you the first chance I get, for being so cute?" - He suddenly asks. Ah there, he's almost back to his usual self. I don't reply for a very long time, snuggling myself so close to his body that there is no telling where my ends and his starts. Everything smells like him, the cushions, his clothes, him. He thinks I'm cute? Does he even like me like that? Ater all I'm Luffys sister, so I'm obviously allowed to be as cute as I want!

Finally finding something appropriate to reply, "Your hat is cute as well, so what?" I grin wildly about his shocked expression, then just start to kiss his throat - the parts which I can reach from my position, successfully distracting him away from my mocking again. He captures my lips instead and they're unbelievably soft. He places his hands on my face, pulling me closer and making the kiss more intimate.

I give myself over to his lead, allow him to roam my mouth, to trail my parted lips. The only thing I do, is just hugging him tightly - I just want to connect my heart with his body.

His hands peel my shirt away from my body, my mouth is still left open as he hastily removes his own shirt as well. Then he captures me immediately again - not even allowing me to percept the second we parted from each other.

The touch of my naked torso against his chest, of my stomach colliding against his warmth, of my arms winding around his back - it's like the missing piece I was searching for this whole evening. Closing my eyes, I relish myself in this connected feeling, my own body melts weak against his heat.

Encompassed in such warmth, like it could heal everything away - my doctor, my surgeon of death, my heart stealer.


	29. I kill you!

Inspired by: Trafalgar Law - Theme song

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

I'm lying in the middle of the battlefield, with no care about the world around me. The ground is soft with the grass under my belly, there are a few unconscious bodies near me, but I don't mind them. My eyes are fixed on the tall figure in the middle of the battlefield, there where the heat of the fight is the strongest, where the number of the enemies is the largest. He just has to stand there, only moving his hands, not in need to make a single step to devastate the unbelievable amount of pirates around him. His finger points up to the sky and the ground rises - impaling some victims, others lose they footing and scream in the hopeless try to scramble away from him, out of his room.

My own hands are supporting my head as I watch him, my feet dangling in the air in amusement. He just plays with them, he's not even serious. I know how he fights, I observe every movement he makes. Every step which stretches his tall body even more, every little shift of his hands and fingers - ah, how good I know of what those are capable of - my face gets a little shade redder.

He prefers to hold his sword in his left and use his devil fruit power in his right. But in the heat of the moment he easily swaps, disturbing his opponents. I could pick a song in my head for the way he moves, anything would fit - he's like a dancer himself, but this specific one fits perfectly. His sword is his scalpel, his cuts don't travel, but get carried by the room he creates. The poor guys are getting cut into more pieces than I can count, making a pretty funny show of flying screaming mouths, weeping eyes and mismatched body parts in a roundabout.

My comrades are fighting as well around me, they do well. The pirate crew which we picked a fight with, has not a single chance to stand against us. The second his sword touches a target, both of his hands connect to the long hilt for a moment - to deflect an attack, or to take a devastating blow. No matter how strong his opponent is, the Heartstealer can just port himself out of his reach and suddenly strike from behind. "Mes!" and his voice sounds like a scalpel as well, so sharp, so fast - the way he pronounces his attack. I swear I can hear the beating of the bloody heart in his hand from here. A frantic rhythm - badumm - badumm - badumm - his victim is still pulsating with adrenaline.

Suddenly I get interrupted from my ravishing - as a pirate gets in my view, running directly at me, his sword lifted high above his head to strike me. My gaze shifts to the raging guy and my head questioningly drops to the side. He shouts from the brim of his lungs, he will reach me soon - still I make no move to stand up, or prepare myself in any way. The pirate stops screaming as he reaches me, standing above me, the silly sword still raised to strike me, his breath huffs heavily - but as I still lie there like a innocent kitten, he stops slightly unsure and shouts down at me. "I'M GOING TO STRIKE YOU!" Still, I continue to lie around in the grass, like I would be in a park of a sunny sunday afternoon, instead in the middle of a battlefield.

"Huh? Why don't you do it then already?" I ask and feel honestly confused, he get's confused as well. "STAND UP AND DEFEND YOURSELF GODDAMMIT!"

Moaning from laziness I blink once, twice against him because he's standing right in the sun. "Meh, why should I?" The enemy pirate get's completely distressed by my reaction. "SO ... I CAN FUCKINGLY KILL YOU!" He shouts trough the whole battlefield and just realises how silly he must sound. "Then it would be a pretty stupid thing for me to do? Wouldn't it be?"

He doesn't get the chance to reply because Shachi launches a sudden karate kick at him from the side and sends him flying. "Stop lying around in the middle of the fight! You will get yourself killed!" Grinning up to him warmly, like he would be my saviour on a white horse, I simply reply. "But you guys just defended me."

Taken aback by my nonchalant reaction, they get even more furious - maybe just to compensate my silliness. "What if we didn't?"

I just pout my cheeks and play the girly card at them. "Aww but who will watch you guys fighting? The way you all use your material arts is so cool, I just can't help it." I love the guys, really, I simply love they character and how easy they're to manipulate. Cheering with hearts in they eyes they make a defensive circle around me. "Never mind, just watch how we deal with the rest of them!" - "I called this attack the 'Dragon Claw'!" - "Oi, my kick is way cooler, I call it the 'Hawk Strike!'"

Cheering at them, I encourage they protective behaviour. "Kambare!" But my eyes already wander back to the Heartstealer.

He seldom sheds blood, he just likes to have fun with his victims, he likes to scare the hell out of them, to drive them into complete devastation and break their spirits. He relishes himself in the feeling of completely overpowering them, to fuel the crazy rumors around him.

I'm like a lovesick doll, like a really creepy and obsessed doll, because I study his every single movement till I can replay it blindly in my mind.

As all of the enemy pirate crew are finished, most just knocked out at the ground, a few of them killed trough they own recklessness. He walks over to our small group in the possession of two hearts - holding them like trophies in his long fingers, his 'D''E''A''T''H' grip firmly around them. "A good doctor wouldn't play around with his patients Heartstealer" I mockingly scold him. "Who says that I'm trying to be a good one?" He smiles down to me, knowing I watched him trough the whole fight and I smile back devilishly, because I know that he showed off only for me. "No one needs to, I know you are one."


	30. Nothing but a metaphor

Inspired by: Le bien qui fait mal - Mozart l'Opéra Rock

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

* _You can still save his life, but it will cost you_ * I don't need this stupid comment from them, they already know my answer. * _We have to warn you, the only way - will bring unbearable pain, maybe even death if you're not strong enough to endure it_ * I wait for them to continue - trembling. Trembling from rage, trembling from fear. I'm not afraid of pain, of death - all of it is merely a joke to me. I'm only afraid of losing him.

In our hunt for the next pirate heart, we came across an admiral marine fleet which unfortunately was chasing them as well - but this time, with an actual admiral on board to lead them. I knew that the situation will turn itself against us, shifting inevitably into the most unfavourable position - but there is sometimes nothing I can do about it.

If this goes on, at least one of us will die for sure.

I hear screams - but for now they're only on the side of the marines,

I hear gun shots - but they have enough strength left to dodge - yet.

I watch the Heartstealer fighting the admiral all by himself. The devil fruit he's up against is incredible, nothing I've ever seen alike. The man just not simply blocks Laws attacks - rendering any kind of strike against him completely useless, but redirects them with full force back against him. Law is already injured, staggering back and holding his sword with more effort than usual. I know he will fight till death, to defend his crewmates, to defend all of us, to defend ... me.

I will pay any prise, just show me the way!

They comply - reluctantly, unwillingly, but once in a life time they comply to my plea. Knowing that there is no other way for me, knowing I will shut them off forever should the Heartstealer die on me.

My feet carry me in incredible speed into they middle and I jump at the admirals back, using him like a wall to climb up till I stand on his shoulders. It's the last time I see Laws widened eyes in surprise, before I make a salto back, spinning myself down again and taking the admirals coat with me. He has no weapons, just like me, he doesn't need any. So the only thing to steal is his pride, his trade mark - the white long coat which was casually hanging around his shoulders, not even been bothered of properly get dressed on.

I hear Laws voice shouting behind me, horrified about my stupidity. But I know what I'm doing - I'm a decoy - I will lead them all away. The admiral is fast, faster than anyone I ever seriously fought, but my voices guide me, tell me when and where to dodge. He maybe has the speed and strength to overpower me, but I have the precise momentum to use those against him.

I'm sure that he's only used to repel attacks, but he's not used to people who can run away as cunningly as I do, he's not used to chase them across the whole battlefield or taking care about not devastating his own men in the process.

None of the Heart Pirates have a chance to follow us, they still have to fight for their very lives and Law is already too exhausted to use his room in teleportation matters - as often as it would be needed to catch up with us.

I lead him back on his own goddamn ship. By getting myself some weapons on the way, I cut first the rope which holds the ship in its anchor, then proceed to kill every marine who happens to stand in my way. I'm gone in my song, in my self destructive dance. They have to play a game of hide and seek on their own ship with me. It's enemies territory - there would be no way for a normal person to find places to hide, to know where to run, to use their own system against them. I start the motor, block the steering so they wont have a way to turn back again, the goddamn thing with the admiral on board should get as far from the island as possible.

I know I will be trapped here, I know they will catch me - sooner or later. But the Heart Pirates will be safe, Law will remain alive.

* * *

* _Now where does this strange feeling come from, that fascinates me_ *

"One more..." My tongue traces my lips, licks up the blood on them. "... one more cut ..." My body is strewn with slashes, hanging by the chains on my wrists, but still enforced to stand relatively upright.

*_ Just as much as it disturbs me_ * I'm surrounded by marines in the basement of their head quarters. In the end they managed to fix the wheel and navigate their ship back to their government and imprison me definitely. The admiral has gone back to the island where the fight was, but he wont find the Heart Pirates there anymore - I know it, the voices promised me.

Now, I'm in the middle of the enemies territory, but even they can see that it doesn't bother me.

"Shut your fucking mouth pirate!"

*_ I shiver, stabbed by the beauty_ * On the heavy stab into my stomach - a gush of blood erupts somewhere in the inside of my body. But I don't feel it, my eyes don't see the red - squirting itself trough the knife, which is now stuck in my flesh. Would they pull it out - everything would be over in the very same instant, but they let it deliberately plugged inside.

The cold metal against the flesh, cutting deeper every time I shift, scrapping the skin on the edge of the blade. But my body is run over with goosebumps, because I don't feel any of it, instead I only feel the deep stab of love into my heart on the picture of the Heartstealer inside of my head. His teeth capture the red ribbon of his sword as he lazily winks into my direction. I push my body forward, I want to reach out to him, but in the reality this movement drives the blade deeper into my stomach and cuts the sinews which still hold it in me.

"She's fucking crazy!" They're taken aback on my irrational behaviour, but still it doesn't stop them to torture me further. They take another knife from the table, they have an amazing variety of them displayed for me. Some thin and curved, meant for delicate work, maybe to cut out pieces from the face away. Others large, but nevertheless sharp enough to separate flesh from bones. There is a giant shear as well, this one would even easily shatter the bones themselves. But their effort is in vain, because I don't see any of it. I just see the yellow eyes of the Heartstealer glaring into my direction, filled with passion and lust.

*_ It's like a knife in my soul_ * The next stab is into my shoulder, they hope to provoke a cry of pain - taking it as near to the head as possible without killing me. The brain registers pain faster the closer it is, the shorter the time for it to travel and reach it. But I don't cry, I glare back into this eyes with the same insane passion - deranged with lust for blood, corrupted with the reality around me.

"Oi, what's with that stare!" He frantically starts to tug on the blade, which is now stuck between the thin bones of my shoulders, dealing more and more damage to the delicate muscles.

* _The wound going right through my heart and I feel joy in the pain_ * The voices sing for me, creating an image of the Heartstealer holding his precious hearts in his palms, so dangerous, so delicate - alone his eyes could kill, his vicious smile could steal the very last reason in your possession. I smile back at him, showing my teeth in the pureness of my raving - his triumph, his next victim, right there in his hands.

I don't see the marines around me, don't see the guy I'm actually smiling at, don't see that he already pulled the zipper of his uniform down. Making himself ready to free his member right in front of me.

"Shit, I swear she will bite right trough it!" He shifts back again on my insane stare, on the way my teeth glisten in this dark room. They're many of them who came to watch the newest entertainment, maybe even to participate - everything depends on where all of this is going.

"Then just take her from behind and get it over with." Another marine far from the back replies lazily, but none of them make the first move to approach me, my behaviour irritates them to no end. "I will secure her a bit more, just to be sure." and his cowardice earns himself a round of laughter. Wires with spikes, biting into my upper arms, curving around my upper legs, meant to stop me from any kind of movement, from any attempt to pull something strange off - not that I could have freed myself anyway.

I can only be glad that they don't know about my devil fruit. Should they have putten sea stone chains on my body, I would have felt every single thing done to me, I would have given in to the pain and fueled their pervert desires.

*_ It's the good that causes pain, when you love - it's completely normal_ * It's a picture of Law under me, feeling him inside of me, tearing me gently apart with every stroke he makes - sex is the best pleasure you can get, the sweetest pain a man can possibly heat up inside of you. I move, I dance, my hips circle around him in a teasing manner. But in reality the movements tear the skin from my flesh, cut deeper and deeper into my muscles, ripping chunks of meat out of me. The guy stops in his approach - aghast he watches my insane reaction to his not so successful restriction.

"What the hell is just wrong with her?" The marines stare in ave at my body winding itself against the spiked chains and voluntarily mutilating itself.

*_ Enjoy, it's so good to suffer_ * Nothing more but needles in the skin, my dark doctor smiling dauntlessly, as he holds them casually between his long fingers. 'I'm not afraid of needles, don't you think you can scare me by this pitfull things' - I smile teasingly.

"I actually don't want to do that creepy bitch, she looks like I could catch something from her ..." The guy spits in my face and decides to go back to his friends and better enjoy the show of my bloody mess instead.

*_ The true pleasures are achieved only through torture_ * My Law, with the surgeon mask and his surgeon gloves - starting with an operation on his poor patient. The worse the body is ravaged, the more exciting is the challenge. I laugh on his fascinated expression, it looks like a devils child has gotten some bloody toy for his christmas present.

"Fucking kill her already, that bitch is creepy!" More and more of the marines lose their fun in watching me. They're used for their victims to scream and beg, to shout and curse, to endure the punishments silently as they pant, squirm and jerk away. They're not used to madness, to smiles, to laughter, to dance, to autotomy.

"No, not yet ... I have something else for her, it will do her good, I promise." The marine chooses a small knife and starts to peel slowly the skin from my ribs away. The slashes are not vital, just enough to expose the muscle fibres beneath it. It doesn't meant to hurt, it's meant to destroy, to drive the person insane - watching how the beautiful untouched body gets slowly ruined. But this as well, hasn't the desired effect on me.

_* I adore having it under my skin_ * Law holding his shirt up just by his teeth, exposing his chest and the skin with the heart shaped tattoo on it. This tall man - by god, is the purest breathing walking sex on two legs.

"How do you like now that pirate?" The marines tries a different approach and blindfolds me, maybe I will get more scared if I don't see what's coming next.

_* Bewitched by mad ideas_ * Just the feel of Laws breath on my skin and the sound of his voice teasing me, while he plays with my body, as he holds my hands firmly locked above me.

"How unimaginative, just wait till I can return the favour" - My voice carries a promise, the incalculable, unpredictable assurance for the future.

*_ I can feel a violent urge_ * It's the Heartstealer in a chair, his head slightly bend to the side as his eyes follow my movements - only they give his passion away, even if his legs are crossed nonchalantly as I stand in front of him, with nothing but animal printed underwear on my body.

"Like hell you will!" He throws with full force a whip slash against my body and it goes trough till it reaches my bones, parting skin, muscles, veins - everything in its way.

*_ I intoxicate myself with this poison, until it makes me lose my mind_ * Naked, so unbelievably, purely, completely naked - all his black tattoos delineate against his skin.

"Just stop it already, get rid of her and be done with it!" Some of them lose they patience and a few make even an attempt to leave the room. The silence of their unsatisfied glares breaks by the shuffling, opening and closing of doors. Others still hope to enjoy the show and don't want to get interrupted, it won't take long till a small commotion starts. My tormentor gets seriously pissed and the next whip slash could have made even the strongest man faint from the pain and damage.

_* Surrender to the spell, let the tears flow_ * The ghosts allow me finally to cry, because it's too much for my body to handle in silence. Even the devils in my head know that I need a catalyst to compensate with the things my body has to endure. I cry unceremoniously, but more because of my unbearable emotions for Law, not because of the physical pain.

"Shut up you wimps, I will have fun with her as long as she lasts!" One more slash, this time he hits my arm and it could have been as well living fire, a bite of a snake, even the hell on earth. But for me everything is the same, because there are only my feelings for him which are killing me.

*_ I feel like, I'm sliding towards the ground - suddenly all my cravings taken off, the desire becomes my prison, until I lose my mind_ * I'm completely gone, I'm absolutely far away from this place. I don't hear the Heart Pirates suddenly storming inside and starting to fight down the marines around me. I don't perceive how the guy which tortured me - gets his head blast off, before he has even the chance to turn around. I don't feel his braincells splattering on my skin, I don't feel the hands which free me from my chains and remove the blindfold from eyes. My body is completely weak and sliding away under my own weight, because in my mind - I'm in a complete other world, I'm with him.

"Law" - 'my passion'. My mouth speaks for itself, this stupid mouth always likes to do such things. But who cares, I'm alone with him now, I can call him by his name as much as I want.

I feel myself carried by fluffy paws, but my mind creates only the vision of his cute hat instead and my lips pronounce with a smile "Law" - 'cuty'. So warm, so cozy, so gentle, so carefull - how can you be all that and still be the terror of the seas?

I don't hear the shouting in the unbelievable richness of pitches, but see how the Heartstealer sheds blood, decapitates marines around him without the help of his room. I can't tell if I actually see it, if this part is really happening, but his movements are more vishious then I could ever imagine. "Law" - 'how scary'. I remember the table, the obscure moment of pain and longing, so rich with insanity which we both have in common.

I get carried somewhere, the scent of medical chemicals fills my nose. "Law" - 'doctor'. The one who saved my brother - Nii-san is safe, Law is safe as well, that's all what matters.

"She needs the 'F' blood group, hurry, over there, hurry." - "Law" - 'surgeon of death'. His skills are beyond measure, beyond reach. How could I from all people ever have managed to get so close to him?

"Law" - 'don't call the devil'. My mind hears his steps, even if they're not so calm and stoical as I'm used to, anyway I would recognize them anywhere.

"She calls your name non stop captain." Somewhere the completely devastated voice of his cuddle bear. I'm sure he loves him like an own brother, like his best friend. The unreachable love of the Heartstealer.

"Law" - 'he will steal my heart'. If I lose my heart so completely to him, there is no way for me to ever go back, to ever live without him anymore - there is no way for a person to live on without the heart.

"That's good, she's not allowed to fall unconscious yet!" His voice is darkness itself, resonating in my ears. Maybe it's already too late, maybe he already has stolen my heart.

"Law" - 'my death'. How can I live on without my heart?

"Shit, what are you doing? Keep her awake at any cost!" Warm hands on my body, but the warmth feels not real - maybe gloves, maybe my own mind is already too far gone.

"Law" - 'my love' and then everything get's dark, carried away by his voice.


	31. Heartstealer or not?

* _wake up_ *

Nothing.

* _wake up, it's your last chance_ *

My head falls to the side and my eyes just open, like by a broken doll. Simple reality, simple world, no pain. I don't feel anything, I don't feel the touch - even if my eyes can see his palm in mine. His other hand covers his face, so in contrast I can't see it instead.

Looks like the Heartstealer.

He doesn't wear his hat, his hair is a mess, those are definitely his golden earrings, it's his body shape, those are his clothes. But they are tears silently glistening on the skin of his face, as they slowly stream down beneath his palm.

Strange, can't be the Heartstealer.

My throat is completely dry, my lips part but it doesn't feel like I can talk.

The palm on his face trembles slightly, he shakes his head like he would be in pain - then he proceeds to sit still. The position cranked against my bed must be uncomfortable, but it looks like he held it for such a long while that it lost any meaning to him.

I watch him calmly, there isn't much I could do - I have no voice to speak, no feel in any part of my body to move.

I slowly start to remember what happened, it all comes back piece by piece - but it's deranged, like everything was nothing but a dream, like it wasn't me on the receiving end of the torture. I start to pluck out the bits and pieces, sort them, categorize the damage I can remember - but it's hard, because of the images the devils created back then in my mind. It's almost impossible to decide what of it really happened, what was blended out, what of it was just a dream, what of it was actually pleasant and what was pain.

Suddenly the Heartstealers palm falls away from his face, revealing the darkest eyes I ever seen on him. He looks like he hasn't slept for a year - and that would be an understatement. We dumbly watch each other for a view minutes - in sorts of calm manner, which can only occur in a dream. Then his eyes widen and he jerks so suddenly away, like someone had bit him. His eyes don't leave mine, like he would be afraid to look away and find me gone.

Who the hell is that and why does he look like the Heartstealer?

I try to speak, but my words can only silently form his name - without an actual tone to accompany it. I hear his voice, see his mouth moving, but the meaning is completely lost on me.

Maybe I'm dead?

He lays his palm on my forehead, starts frantically pull and toggle on the tubes and wires which are connected to my body and all the while he speaks and speaks and speaks. His voice a dark storm, a rush of the sea water - nothing makes sence. I want to understand him, I think I love him, was that right? But there are no emotions there yet for me to feel.

"You look like hell." Sounds like my voice, but maybe there is a crow in the room somewhere, I can't tell.

His movement freeze at once, his palms capture my face, as he bows his body over me and connects his forehead with mine. His eyes fall close, his whole body is trembling. I feel like falling asleep again, but somehow I don't want to. He looks so distressed, so desperate, I want to comfort him instead.

"Thank you." His voice sounds beautiful, so much better than in my memories. Maybe that's why I love him? He suddenly storms off to the table of the room, grabs a glass with water and takes a sip. Before I can register his fast movements, he already pushes his lips against mine and guides the water into my mouth. I'm thankful, it's exactly what I needed. Not sure if I mean the water, or the touch of his lips - is this why I love him?

He repeats the procedure till I nod, till my throat doesn't feel anymore like it contains only sand. The need for sleep is overwhelming, but it's easer to speak for me now and I want to use the opportunity. "How much damage?" His face gets dark, scarrieing me for a second. Till I realize that's because of his rage and not because of bad news. "I was afraid you will never wake up again, the time was almost running out - the possibility gets smaller the longer it takes..." This was not exactly my question, I want to know how bad my body got injured, if there is something irreversible, but it's not like I have much breath to spare and to ask once again. Then he starts reciting the medical procedures which were needed to fix me, not that I would understand. My eyes are unbelievably heavy and I have the hardest time to stay awake, till he finally gets to my most concerned question. "There will be no permanent damage on your body, well I couldn't do much against the most deepest cuts - there will be a few scars left, I'm sorry." I smile, what a nice souvenir to show off.

"Can I sleep again Law?" Ah the sound of his name, yes I definitely love him. He captures my body in a slight embrace, carefull not to damage anything. "Don't fall asleep, not yet." It sounds more selfish, then an actual order from a doctor. "Why did you do it? Why would you just do such a stupid thing?" It sounds like he would blame himself instead of me. I force myself to talk - when I talk I can't fall asleep so easy. "I told you not to visit this island, baka of a captain - never accepting any kind of orders. So I'm allowed to do stupid things as well." He kisses my finger tips, even if he's scoffing, even if he's grumbling. "You're not, never ever do that again!" Pointing my tongue out, I simply reply. "Would do it time and again, you can patch me up afterwards anyway." He bites my fingers - a simple gesture to penalize me and the way he speaks the next part sounds more like hissing. "Promise me!" I smile and drift away, the pool of the sleep is too strong. "I love you too much to do that Law."


	32. Everything

The next time I wake up again, I know immediately that I'm no longer in the infirmary.

My ears hear him breathing, that's my first clue.

His scent is everywhere, that's my second clue.

It's warm and I'm firmly pressed against a body, that's my third clue.

That's the three things, in this very order which my mind registers first. I don't need to open my eyes, I just hug him closer, his bare chest even to mine. I enjoy the feeling of the steady lowering and raising, swaying against my body like the water of the sea. The smooth skin is pressed against my cheek, I just need to move my lips to capture it - the small motion causes him promptly to hug me closer in his sleep.

Silly man, shouldn't I belong into the infirmary? I try to move my arms and am overwhelmed with relief that I can feel them again. They're placed around his back - my favourite position. I trace the spots where his scapulas start and end, let my fingers run up and down his spine, usually this would be more than enough to wake him up - but his body only shifts slightly under my touch.

I open my eyes and the room is bright, sunshine falls trough the small round windows. So we're above water and it's the middle of the day - why is he sleeping here with me like that? I know that everything I experienced wasn't just a bad dream, I can feel it - like a lingering sound, in the damage on my body and in my memories.

I look up to him and have to smile about the dark spots under his eyes, darker than usual, he looks so grumpy and cute like that.

How long didn't he sleep? For how long did I? My eyes wander down to my body, there are still bandages everywhere - enveloping me like a mummy. Chuckling slightly I remember my brother, it's exactly the same way he looks like after a fight - and promptly, the unbearable appetite Nii-san usually wakes up with, hits me as well.

I shift my arm to the front and poke slightly with my finger against Laws chest - trying to wake him up gently. There is no way he will let go of me otherwise, the grip he's holding me with in his sleep is unshakable. I would have an easer time trying to get rid of sea prism stone cuffs instead.

Scoffing I wonder why he still doesn't wake up, so I call his name instead. "Oi Heartstealer, wake up, I'm hungry." - He's dead to the world.

What the? He usually never has such a deep sleep. My stomach angrily rumbles - I need some meat, now.

"Wake up" A slight bite against his skin, "Wake up" another bite into another region, "Wake up" third bite - this time a bit stronger. Instead of waking up and letting me go, he hugs me even closer.

A second I wonder why it doesn't hurt, for my body to get healed to this point I must have been asleep for quite a while. Moaning pitfully I complain loudly. "Law, if you don't wake up and let go of me, I'm gonna die from starvation!" Then my heart freezes. "I love you" - his voice, his breath on my ear and a jolt of cold lightning running down my spine. Completely aghast my eyes shoot up to his face - even if it looks somehow like he's in pain, his eyes are still closed.

I can't help myself but letting out a nervous laugh - sleep talking. That bakayaro almost caused me a heart attack. I give it up, I feel too lightheaded - him saying such a thing, impossible.

Snuggling myself into him, I ignore one more stomach rumbling and just breathe deeply in. Ah the evil devils, what did they do to me? Bringing me so close to the most dangerous man in the whole universe? So dangerous to the hearts of women - he swiped mine easier than taking a breath. How could I stay alive after this torture? How good must his skills be, to capture my very being so tightly that not even death can take me away. His name carries this meaning - surgeon of death - not just for the fun of it.

My mouth moves against his skin, it's only a hopeless whimper. "Law wake up", "Law I'm hungry", "Law let go of me" I lick and kiss his skin, like a cat which gently begs his owner for some attention. Then suddenly he kisses me back, wordless, slight and gentle kisses on my forehead - "You're awake". And the sound of his voice is endlessly gentle, such carefull meekness that it almost rips my heart out of my chest.

"Law -" but he just captures my lips, such strong emotional passion. I moan into the kiss, it feels like forever since the last time we kissed. Such soft, warm lips moving against mine - his tongue entering and roaming my mouth, he sucks the air in I try to breathe out, he breathes his own air out as I try to breathe in. I'm gonna faint. Such a tight embrace, I'm like a doll in his possessive grip.

'Love you - love you - love you - love you' - That's all I think while he licks my lips, like there isn't a thing in the world left, which would concern him but my taste.

Before I actually faint he reluctantly relinquishes my mouth, trapping the bottom lip with his teeth instead, allowing me a single deep breath, before capturing them all over again.

How can I want him? I'm a god damn cripple, I'm covered in bandages - even if I don't feel any pain right now, it should be the last thing on my mind. But I want him so bad - I think I'm gonna die without him inside me. "Law" - it's more of a mewling sound, than a word. "Don't -" He replies breathlessly.

A single thread of saliva is wrought between our lips, he licks it up before continuing speaking. "You're not healed yet, don't tempt me." A second distressed laugh for today from me. "What the hell do you think, you're doing then?" And we both realize this was the thing I asked him, the very first time we ever did it. He crushes his lips again against mine, but his body stays still like made of stone, like he would use every inch of his self restrain not to grind against me.

If not for my tremendous stomach rumble, I think my feelings could have overwhelmed us both after all. We chuckle into our kiss and part unwillingly. "Meat I guess?" - He smiles down on me, and my heart kills me instantly. "I lo-" BANG!

The door to his room suddenly opens as Bepo storms inside. "Captain! Captain! We need to submerge now! A marine fleet heads into our direction!" Huffing crazily, he suddenly accumulates such a bright shed of red, that it completely covers the white fur on his face. "Then submerge," - Law sounds annoyed. "you don't need to report every single damn thing happening." Clearly unhappy about the sudden disruption.

* * *

"I'm not gonna break! Stop treating me like a ming vase!" He ignores my complains and gently guides me to the table, his hands firmly on my shoulders - supporting my body. The guys jump like squirrels around me, positioning every kind of food infront of me and cheering happily about the recent events.

"You won't believe it, captain got a new bounty of 300 million belly." - "BAKA! He only got it because he destroyed the recent marine base down to the ground!" - and all of them suddenly look guilty at me, afraid I might be devastated from the brought up memories.

Scoffing I glare at them. "I'm fine! A little bit physical pain - the stupid marines were more scared of me!" All of then visibly breath out, but Law gets angry instead. I feel his anger radiating beside me, battling himself - should he kill his own crewmates for they hasty mouth, or scold me instead for my careless perception.

My hand trembles as I pick up the chopsticks - it's really unnerving how weak and fragile every movement feels. Still I don't let it show on my face, making an expression like everything would be completely alright and nothing could ever affect me. This is the moment in which the anger of the Heartstealers shifts.

Pulling the sticks out of my hand, he picks up a small piece of meat with them and holds it against my mouth. Questioningly I watch him - he can't be serious! Law just opens his mouth and forms a mute 'A', while my face flares in all shades of red.

I puff out my cheeks and take the delicious looking piece of meat into my mouth - it really feels like forever since I had something to eat. "How long did I sleep?" I ask, risking his rage flaring up all over again. But the Heartstealer just sighs "Over a month" and it sounds defeated in my ears. He's obviously still concerned about my physical health, or about the mental damage I might received - but the first goddamn thing that hits me like a razor is the thought - HOWLING THOUSAND HOUNDS OF FUCKING HELL, HOW DID I GO ALL THE TIME TO THE TOILET AND STUFF!

Banging my head against the table - I cause almost a complete round of heart attacks. "AAAH! SHE DOESN'T FEEL WELL! DOCTOR, DOCTOR SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!" - "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS I'M RIGHT HERE!"

I just moan into the table "This can't be true..." forcing myself to sit upright again, I can't hide the steaming red on my face - completely confusing the worried crew mates. Trying to find the right words to explain, I notice that my body is perfectly clean and my breath is fresh - so there is at least something I can use as excuse to circumvent the true issue. "Who -" coughing in embarrassment, I force the question out like it might choke me otherwise. "Who, did wash me all the time?" and bang my head from awkwardness a second time against the table, not able to look into they faces. The shy voice of the cuddle bear halls into the round. "That would have been me, ... sumimasen." His voice gets even more desperate while he continues apologizing. "Honestly I'm so very sorry if this is inconvenient for you."

"Arigatou, Bepo, ... it's ok." I mumble into the table and wish the ground would part itself around me. The annoyed sigh of the Heartstealer is the only warning I get before he swipes me up into a bridal style embrace and carries me away from completely confounded group of Heart Pirates.

"Baka, this is a completely normal thing for a doctor to do." He whispers into my ear and my face gets even redder.

* * *

Completely in shock I stare down at my naked body. "YOU CALL THAT A FEW SCARS?!" I shout trough the whole submarine, not believing my eyes - that's like hundred of them in every shape and size and form almost everywhere!

Almost fainting I would have fallen down to the ground, if not for the firm hands of the Heartstealer that have caught me just in time. "Who in hell gave you the doctor title? You should have let me die instead!" I jokingly moan - feeling completely obliterated.

Leaning my back against his chest, he traces the slightly visible scars with his fingertips. "Don't know what you're complaining about, I like my work." - "Luffy will kill you when he sees that!" I glare up to him, but it causes him only to chuckle. "Are you that close to your brother? To let him see this one?" His finger trails lasciviously along the scar on my stomach. "Or even this one?" His hands wanders down to my naked legs and rests so horribly close to my center.

He just has to touch me slightly and I'm already throbbing for him. God, Law. "This is not funny, a girl is always concerned about her beauty." He already starts kissing my neck. "Don't worry, most of them will fade in a few months, but even when not..." he shrugs nonchalantly and cups my wet core unceremoniosly with his full palm. "... it doesn't concern me." Plugging a finger inside me, I moan shamelessly as he starts to circle my bundle of nerves as well.

His other hand wanders along the countless scars on my skin, like exploring them for the very first time. The immensely sensitive skin shivers, while his long finger still plays inside of me. "Law, please, stop teasing me..." He bites my earlobe and the hot breath against my neck is almost too much for me. "I'm not aware of doing that." - "Nnnngh... Law." The touches are electrolysing, gentle and not nearly enough for me. "What?" He breathes against my ear, the tone of his voice nothing but pure seduction. "Please, take me." He joins one more finger inside of me, increasing his pace and driving me rapidly to the edge. "Where to?" This goddamn Heartstealer! I don't want to come without him inside, but there isn't much time left, now he can make me say absolutely everything. "Fuck me, Law, fuck me now!" His movements stop and the seconds feel like years, a desperate moan of complete defeat erupts from my throat. "Was that an order?" It doesn't sound angry. "No, it's a goddamn threat, or I'm gonna kill you instead!" He laughs and pushes me against the wall of the bathroom, crushing our lips together and sucking every air out of me. The sudden thrust of his member into my pleading opening is pure ecstasy.

Rough but gentle his movement, the wall as cold against my back as the hot man which presses me firmly against it. "You wanted to say something." He whispers, grinding his whole body against me. I just want to come, I just want to be finally be driven over the edge, why does he torture me now so bad? "I don't know what you're talking about." By god I really might kill him now, because he stops again. His penis feels like some sort of fire inside me, pulsating against my walls but not moving an inch. "Back then, when my innocent first mate rudely interrupted us as you woke up in my bed." The word innocent doesn't sound right from his lips.

I bite his skin roughly, making him jerk against me once more, but he just doesn't give in. "Why do you want to know?" I plead, I plead him not to force me into saying it out loud. He already knows, I already told him, why does he want to hear it once again? My head is spinning, because of the warm wet skin which is motionlessly pressed against me. "Because maybe I want to say the very same thing." My forehead falls weakly against his - this can't be real.

"You know it already." I whimper, not believing a single word he says - in my whole reality, there isn't a place left for believing my affection could be retorted in the same way.

"Say it." He begs and thrusts once more into me. - "Law." I moan utterly devastated.

"Tell me." - again a thrust, fueling my need growing in an unbearable peak. I just close my eyes and tell him. "Love you." and the next thrust of him sends me almost into heaven. "Once more." He huffs while roughly grabbing my waist and pulling my body down into him. "Love you." - "More." The friction, the fire in my insides kills me with every hard stroke. "Love you Law, I love you." He presses me harder against the wall, so that he doesn't need to support my weight with his hands anylonger.

He captures my face with his palms and stills his movements once again - which really almost kills me by this point. But the deep glare into my eyes is filled with such dark blazing emotion, that I do not complain anylonger. "I love you more." - He fills the sentence into me, like decanting a glass of tea.

I really would have fainted if he wouldn't have started moving again. It builds up like a storm, releases in a hopeless cry of his name and endless repeating of the one sentence he wanted to hear so badly.


	33. The moon

Inspired by the song: Jazz Piano Bar Music - Restaurant and Club Ambient Music

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

The moon is full and round up high in the sky, the snowflakes are silently drifting down onto the yellow submarine. I'm wearing a long coat and red gloves, while leaning against the railing and enjoy the sound of the night. Bepo joins me and pulls my body into an embrace, like I would be one of his long known friends - compared to the giant bear I always feel so small, even if I consider myself actually rather tall person. "Aren't you cold, standing around here like that? I mean, you're just a human..." I smile and lean myself back into his soft fur. "Not anymore, thank you Bepo." We stand there like that, there is no wind and the cold is sweet and pleasant around us. The distant lamp on the top of the submarine throws a warm yellow light over the ice, which flows in the area around us.

"What are we looking for?" I chuckle on his naive question. "Not looking, listening..." He obviously starts to prick up his ears, they twitch sweetly on his head, searching in every direction for any kind of sound. "Baka, stop eavesdropping..." I know that it's part of his character to apologize gloomy and pet him slightly before he starts. "... just listen to the beautiful silence."

We stand there for a bit longer, watching the moonlight glancing on the surface of the dark water, shimmering on the white winter snow, coating the world into the atmosphere of fairy tales. Then he starts gently swaying from side to side - as if he could hear the dreamy song in my head as well. Smiling I lay my hands on top of his paws and follow his large furry body. "I'm glad you're traveling with us..." He suddenly confesses, like it would have laying for a long while on his mind.

"I don't do much, I'm pretty sure you guys would do just fine in collecting the hearts without me." Sighing deeply he pushes me further against him, encompassing me in the soothing warmth which streams from his body. "It's not about that, I can't point it out why directly, but ..." I lean my head upwards to see his face, but there is way too much fur in the way, so I give it up and wait for him to finish his sentence. "I know the captain the longest from our crew and I just can tell that he's somehow changing ..." Suddenly, if he said something wrong he starts to apologize heavily and by letting go of me and bows down deeply. "Sumimasen!"

I'm usually really not the type for the touchy feely talky stuff - I would rather just kid around, dance to a crazy song in my head, or silently endure everything that's loaded on me. But if you have an unbelievably cute 3m giant distressed cuddle bear in front of you, sometimes you throw your principles out of the window and push yourself to embrace him again. "I will tell you a secret ..." Winking into his blushing face, I drop my voice - so it sounds very conspiratorially "... I'm glad that I can travel all this time with you guys as well, ..." Then sounding rather sad, even if I didn't intend to. "... but I don't really believe, that a woman has the power to change anything about a man." To my surprise Bepo shows some hidden strength of character and objects - well he could withstand the old wave-wielder's Haki blast after all. "I know that there's something dark he plans since forever, it somehow overshadows everything, even our search for the One Piece. But ... since you're here, it feels like there's a chance for something -"

We suddenly get interrupted by the devil we spoke about. "So there everyone is, I already started wondering." We jump so high as if someone just busted us doing something criminal and it's not a surprise that Bepo immediately starts apologising about anything and everything.

I simply smile and walk over to cuddle into his embrace - this stupid Bear really manages to turn me all sentimentally and girly, but Law seems not to mind.

As Bepo leaves to go back under deck again, he even hugs me back, pulling us over to the wall he usually leans against. "So, what were you two plotting out here." I smile about his untypical curiosity. "Obviously talking about the devil." He leans his face against my cheek - not a sexual gesture, more comforting. "A new name for me?" His face is cold, but gets warmed up by our touch. "Not really, it's just told - speak of the devil and he shall come." Chuckling he slightly bites my ear. "Ah, so I interrupted after all, I'm sorry." Not meaning his apology at all.

I don't feel like asking him about his dark plans, I don't want to talk about the One Piece and the rivalry against my own captain, I don't want to think about the inevitable future, which will surely come soon enough for me to deal with. I'm glad he's not asking - so I simply close my eyes and enjoy for a bit longer the night, with the reassuring feeling of his body behind me.


	34. The only decision

The bubbles plopp with a fairy sound around us, but I don't hear it - the only sound that matters, the only symphony my mind registers is his heartbeat. I feel torn in thousand pieces - not even his devil fruit could cut me in so many.

My arms are wrapped tightly around him, savouring the feeling, trying to burn it into my mind. He's still like a statue, not moving but gently holding me.

It's time, I should let go of him and make me on my way, but I can't part even if I know that I have to. I already said my goodbyes to the Heart Pirates, it was harder than one might imagine - the warm white fur of my best friend on this ship, the slight red shade of my ero bird teacher on our last hug, the depressed faces, the dying hope in their eyes that I might change my decision.

There is only one person left to leave behind.

"Stay." His voice is deep like the darkest sea. "Stay with me, ditch Mugiwara-ya, stay forever with me instead." When he asks me like that, it feels almost impossible to refuse him. But I made a promise, a promise I can't break. I'm aware that I actually spend more time with Law and the Heart Pirates than with my own crew - still my blood ties me, my friendship is calling me back to my destined place.

"Law" And my voice feels like it could break any second. "I want to, but I can't - I promised." There, I've gone and said it. There is no way to go back anymore, the weight of my words is hanging on my shoulders like it might crush me down into the ground, leaving nothing but dust of me. His sigh is like the last wind from a calming storm.

The devils are silent, it's my decision, it's on me to know what I want most in this world. I have responsibility in front of my friends, in front of my brother, in front of myself. There are still answers I need to find, I need to make my Nii-san Pirate King, he's the one who will change this very world. I can't be so selfish, I want to, more than anything - but I'm strong, I'm strong enough to endure any pain, even the pain being parted from the love of my life.

Plopp - plopp - plopp - this place is filled with magic. The place we were destined to meet, to part and meet again. "We will see each other in the New World again Law." Somehow I don't believe my own words. I close my eyes and want to cry, to shout my frustration trough the whole world. But something warm and fluffy lands instead on my head.

I don't believe this. "Law-" He interrupts me. "- It's a present." My hands wander up to the furry thing and I feel like my heart might shatter below my feet. I can't possibly accept this. "I don't wear hats, you - yourself don't like them on me." My lips are trembling.

"Room" - Stoical command, the absolute government above everything inside of it. For a second the fuzzy thing leaves my head and a few stroking movements shift his body, but I still don't let go of him, I don't care about anything.

I wish he would have choked me with it, but his hands are gentle as he lays the warm and soft thing around my neck. My eyes unbelievably part open as I simply refuse to comprehend what just happened. "You, - you ruined it!? You will never be able to wear it again!" My trembling fingers claw themselves in the long thing hanging now lazily around my throat. But he just smiles. "I will get a new one, this one is not meant to be worn by me anymore." His voice sounds warm but sad, just like the way I feel as well.

Then I finally allow myself to cry and crush my lips against his one last time. "Arigatou, Law, I will treasure it."


	35. Dark dance

Inspired by the song: Juanes - La Camisa Negra

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

"What is she doing?" - I hear Usoppus voice on the plain above me. "Don't know, since I woke up she's doing it non stop." - Sanji replies.

*_ I have a scarf, with black dots on it._ * My shoulders moving back and forth, like on a broken video, which gets stopped before it can perform an action to it's end and gets rewinded back, over and over again.

* _For today my love is in mourning._ * My fingers curve in a teasing gesture, enticing an invisible dance partner to join me in the song.

"Looks rather cool!" - I hear Chopper exclaim, as all of them worriedly watch my silent dance.

*_ Today there is a pain in my soul, because of your spell._ * My pelvis is circling around lasciviously, sending my body moving - like riding something naughty.

The words of the song are dark and painful, but the melody is swift and alluring.

*_ I have a scarf, with black dots on it and a pain that dwells within me._ * My head is is shaking back and forth, sending my hair flying with the wind, accompanying the slight forwarding of the waves against the ship.

"Do you think, she's alright?" I hear Nami worriedly scoff while chewing on the drinking straw of her latest cocktail.

*_ It's a shame that I am alone and also because of my damned bad luck on the day that I first met you_ * My feet are scraping around the same spot, making my whole appearance more deranged than usual.

"I like when Nee-chan is dancing, it's so crazy!" Luffy is laughing while letting his feet swinging on the railing of the platform above me.

*_ From drinking the malevolent poison of your love, I remain near death and full of sorrow, still breathing the bitter smoke of your goodbye, and since you left, all I have is..._ * Suddenly I break out of the constantly recurring state of movement, like the film got suddenly torn and send myself into another kind of broken stance.

"This is a completely new way of dancing. I must say it's suuuuuper mecha like." I hear Franky approving my rather mental breakdown.

*_ I have a scarf, with black dots on it, to match the darkness in my soul_ * My hands are up above my head, winding like snakes high to the sky.

"Still, she seems rather sad." - The worried and thoughtful voice of Robin interrupts my nakamas.

*_ I have completely lost my cool over you, lost it right up to my bed._ * My knees go down and up again, like from a dancer against a pole - but again the movement always breaks before it's completely finished and rewinds itself back and forth all over again.

"Then I should play a swiftly song for all of you to join in." - Brook proclaims and strums his guitar strings, which surprisingly comes very close to the song in my head.

Suddenly I discover Luffy, Usoppu, Franky and Chopper already on my side - dancing to the crazy song of mine in the same broken deranged movements. I smile and continue dancing.

I miss him, so horribly, so badly, like I could never have imagined possible - but it can't be helped.

Everything that remains is the dance and the scarf around my neck.


	36. Rabbit hole

References to the One Piece episodes 626 - 629

####################################################################################################

####################################################################################################

* _don't follow the rabbit hole, or the final sentence will be spoken sooner, as you're ready for_ *

They tell me and it sounds sad. I know what they imply, I saw it already in his eyes.

I can't lie to myself, I know I love him more than anything.

And I'm not ready to face the consequences, I'm afraid I will never be.

He sleeps outside, while I stay with the girls in our room. The Straw Hats don't know how deep my relationship with Law actually goes. Maybe few - most cunning of them have some suspicions - but that's all there is. Obviously they cannot assume that our alliance is pure coincidence, but still none of them asked any intimidating questions.

Nami hugs Momonosuke tightly, who stays with us. Robin is in the middle and I sleep on the very far left side - or should I better say - actually lay wide awake.

The further we get to Dressrosa, the colder Law gets. First I thought it was about his revenge issue - a way to scope with stress. Heck, I'm nervous as well - not to talk about Usoppu and Chopper who play even now a Samurai game outside, by taking a lookout for anyone coming out of nowhere. I'm actually not scared of Doflamingo, I'm not scared about anyone or anything - but the way Law started to look at me - makes me feel more than worried.

What do they mean, I shouldn't follow the rabbit hole? I actually feel like digging myself one and never come out, just for the purpose not to face his eyes, not the possible words he might silently sending me. Turning myself to the side, I feel my heart aching so bad, it would be easier to rip it out of my chest.

Suddenly something starts crashing on the ship and jerks me out of the bed. Just seconds later the sound of a fight turmoils trough the ship and we run outside. Nami is ready to kill - clearly assuming the anxiety got over the guys, while Robin is completely passive. Me? I'm just glad about any kind of distraction.

Banging our cabin door open she shouts at them. "Hey! You guys! Keep it down!" just to get interrupted by giant black figures with red eyes and something shiny green around their necks, launching themselves on us. We cry out in union - falling in a tight embrace.

To our luck something whistles before they can reach us and every enemy is gone before we can blink around. "Huh? What was that? What's going on?" - Then a voice from a loudspeaker already halls above us - "Nice to meet you ladies and gentleman! My name is Breed. I'm a Peto-peto-fruit eater."

I'm completely confused, my nakamas as well - "That's not Doflamingo?"

Even Law has been taken by complete surprise of this event, "Shimatta!" he shouts on the sight of our prisoner, now stolen by this intruder, but it's already too late. "I'll take Caesar, good buy." and before anyone of us can do something to stop him, giant waves start ranting the ship apart, so most of us lose our footing.

Clinging to the railing I hear him ask into the round - "Is this a rabbit-wave?" - Rabbits? The ones I should not follow? The ship viciously jumps from side to side, so that even I get afraid that Sunny might not be able to handle it.

"Let's chase him! We can't let Caesar get away!" - Law is in complete panic, all his plans are on the brim of getting ruined.

Franky instructs us - "Take the Shark Submerge, it can only carry three people but it can travel underwater!" As I hear this, I already know that I won't come with them. My very bad feeling in my guts telling me to stay away. I hate it, I wouldn't enjoy nothing more that one more small adventure with him, so I clench my jaws and cry over to Luffy "Nii-san go with him and don't embarrass us too much!"

As Chopper and Luffy disappear under deck, I hear Usoppu as usual crying out in fear. "What are we gonna do?" Smiling on the thought - waiting for our princes to save the day. I decide to reply, "We take care about the ship Long-nose-baka!" hitting him on the head - they have to hurry, stop asking stupid questions!

Laws voice carries over into our direction - filled with concern and something else. "Nose-ya stay alert! Doflamingo himself may come and attack!" Then shifting his gaze to me, "Be carefull!" he jumps down to follow the two Straw Hats.

The scaredy cat muses shortly about the 'attack' and then shouts into the air - "Who did you call Nose-ya?"

Turning to me - "That's all your fault for not using proper names! Sometimes you're just like Luffy!"

Holding my hands up - "Wari, wari! Let's get the ship out of here long-nose-kun!"

Concerned Robin states the fact, that all of them are devil-fruit users and there is no one left to save them, should they fall into water.

"They will be fine." - And only my short assurance is needed - the simple fact that my devil fruit would have warned me, should it be otherwise - and all of them visibly breath out. Sometimes I wonder if it's my presence and the ability of my devil fruit, which allows our crew to live into the blue as carefree as we do.

* * *

A smile forms on my lips as Luffy bumps fists with the Seagul they saved. "Take care." He cries after them as it jumps down into the water, where the Sea-hares are gathered, ready to chase they dreams. My lunges get filled with the breath of adventure, watching them like that ... there was a time I wanted nothing more than to be on Nii-sans crew and chase our dreams together, find answers about my dark past, just make him the Pirate King.

Waving wildly towards the animals - god knows, animals have the purest hearts - I feel proud that my brother and my lover kicked the shit out of the man who was about to abuse them. "See you again!" I cry after them, sitting on the railing so far out that a simple windbreeze might blow me down into the sea. And I feel his dark stare on my back - the only one not smiling.

As a Sea-gul suddenly drops the morning paper down onto our ship, it effectively sways his attention. I know that he's waiting for the perfect opportunity to speak with me. I can tell it by the way he behaves and just do my best to avoid him.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo ... " - Sanji reads, "...withdraws from the Seven Warlords!" - Chopper finishes! We sit around the newspaper like in front of a god-shrine, not believing that his plans managed to turn out so smoothly.

Besides all the seriousness, Luffy states only - "It must be a bird's kingdom" and shocked I look up to him - that's exactly what the ghosts were just saying! Is this just a coincidence? But I dont get even a breath of time to ask him about it, because Franky already starts a discussion of way higher importance - "When things go this well, it's kind of scary."

* _nothings goes, but gets carried_ * - They laugh and I don't like the way it sounds.

Law is as confident as ever, "It's good. He had no choice." his voice is smiling as well. Somehow I want to object that there is nothing to smile about yet, but get interrupted by Luffy again. "Why are our faces here as well?"

So many things come down rushing so suddenly at us, like too many grips to choose from when climbing up a cliff. I can't possibly find the time to sort out the issues, before new ones come rushing at me from above. The best solution is just to let oneself flow with the current of events.

Completely shocked we read the world wide proclamation about our alliance - oh, how did they find out? But, somehow it soothes the rumbling turmoil which Law started so effectively in the last few days - if the news printed about this information, then it's already official and there will be nothing we can do about it anymore anyway. It's me, who's reading this part aloud - "The Warlord, Trafalgar Law - aww, Bepos head is in the corner of the picture! - forms an unusual alliance with the Straw Hats - Ha, ha, it's just like Usoppus forehead in the other corner!"

Maybe, ... just maybe, he won't break everything apart now, that it got world known anyway? But the hard face he makes, doesn't let my hopes fly up too high.

'It is still unknown what the Government will do to Law' - it declares, without any further specification. And this simple line throws me promptly back into silent panick mode. Oh my god, that's right! - For getting involved with us, ... with me, ... it will pull all his carefull plans into the brink of beeing ruined! He might even loose his so hard achieved status of a Shichibukai.

* _the Gravitation Master has to be found and bound_ * - They interrupt my inner turmoil and I know, that this is a warning which shouldn't be ignored. So I delay even this issue for a better moment.

As Law stands up, fiercly proclaiming - "We're gonna go on with the plan. Focus on Doflamingo for now." The seriousness of his voice feels like it could sink the ship we're riding. The newspaper surely didn't help with his silent intentions, I feel it in my bones - so I do my best to cling onto Luffy instead - like to the last straw which will keep me from drowning.

As he harshly packs the poor prisoner on his horns and drags him in front of us, it feels like he's mad about something else entirely. "Now you know how important yesterday's negotiation was for him, all we did - was kidnapping Caesar!" The face of the gas-guy turns white, he surely wants to howl out loud from the pain Law infuses. It's obvious, the Heartstealer is unceremoniously letting his full rage out on him.

"Doflamingo has in a single night, both given up the position as king, that he held for ten years and thrown away his right to plunder and pillage as he pleases as a Shichibukai."

I bury my face in the red shirt of my captain, too afraid to even catch a glance from the man whose anger source, seems somehow to be connected with me instead. "He did it just to get this guy back and that says a lot!"

* * *

The ring of the den- den- mushi is like a build up to the incoming storm.

"catcha"

"It's me." - A sinister voice, filled with malice - of such purity, that it even carries amusement. "I resigned from the Warlords." * _one who should not breathe the same air_ * - they proclaim.

But before I can figure out what they mean, my crewmates start simultaneously to panick. Above all Luffy outrages so suddenly that he grabs the phone, which is still in Laws hand and shouts at the guy everyone is still so anxious about - "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna be the next Pirate King!" Everyone promptly tries to stop him - but in vain. "Oi Mingo, are you the stupid old Caesars boss?" I literally find myself on his back while trying to choke him, but it's like throwing yourself in front of a train - you will get run flat. "I will beat the hell out of you!" THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE DON'T WANT TO DO BAKAYARO!

Surprisingly the guy on the phone is not insulted at all, laughing like a maniac - stirring something sympathetically in me. "I wanted to see you. I have something you want very badly now." We both freeze - me in the enforcing attempts to stop him, him in the attempt to squeeze himself trough the snail receiver to actually choke the pink bird directly trough the phone.

"Something, ... that I'll want ... very badly?"

We synchronously think about the very same thing. Gulping we look in each other eyes - already seeing it steaming, dripping ... like in a mirror. We find us both synchronously speaking to the guy, completely forgetting who we address here. "Oi, how delicious is that meat you're talking about?"

Suddenly Law throws me off from my brothers back. "Don't get drawn into his pace!" He shouts as if something dangerous just had happened, like this guy could even manipulate people from distance.

"One chunk of meat!" Luffy says - I grab his palms, ignoring Law completely and reply "Two chunks of meat!" - Aaand we're gone.

I'm hungry.

Usoppu shakes Luffy wildly, crying something about a special attack named 'pace', but he already passed out with steaks in his eyes. Law draws me instead into his arms and continues his conversation - visibly more annoyed than before. "Joker! Cut the crap! We'll hand over Caesar as we promised ..." I don't hear the rest anymore, busy mumbling about meat and just enjoying his embrace.

Hugging me closer Law states his conditions, ironly ignoring the bollocks going on around him, as they try to bring Luffy forcefully back to life. "Eight ours from now, at that solitary island north of Dressrosa, on the southeastern beach of 'Green Bit'. We'll leave Caesar there in the three afternoon." And somehow the deep finality of his voice makes me wake from my meat-trance again. "Go ahead and pick him up. And all of this will be finished." Even I can't decipher the depth of emotions this sentence carries - triumph, revenge, but even maybe regret?

Luffy must have felt it too, I need just to meet his eyes and we share some indescribable mutual understanding. "Just hang up!" He orders - and surprisingly, Law does so without complaint.

"That was close, you almost got drawn into his pace." - clearly thinking about food instead. My stomach rumbles, distracting me too from the gloomy thoughts. I really badly need something to eat right now, there are too many things I have to think about - I'm completely overchallenged, so I don't follow they exact conversation. Law attempts to drag me off, while deflecting they attention with more and more unneccessary plans, but he can't escape Luffy - "Torao, have you been to that island? Dress-oba!" I chuckle on the picture of an old woman in a rosa dress he must be referring to, at least I never miss a single word my Nii-san proclaims.

"I've never been there. It's that bastards kingdom." But it sounds like there is nothing more of importance to him. Luffy in his element - "Then, let's figure everything out once we get there! It's gonna be an adventure! Shishishishi, ADVENTURE!" In his shock Law lets accidentally go of me. "Don't be ridiculous! You can't just show up without a plan..." Suddenly discovering that we both already run arm-in-arm into the kitchen, single voiced crying - "Sanji, I'm hungry! What do we have for breakfast?" - "Sandwiches." - "The best breakfast in the world is Sanji-kun's sandwiches!" - "I want cotton-candy sandwich."

While I proclaim that I want a meat sandwich, Law suddenly shouts behind us that he doesn't really like bread - too late realizing, that he got himself carried away by our childish attitude.

* * *

Although I was deadly hungry and sit like always beside Luffy, fighting over everything that looks like meat - I strangely find myself not enjoying the meal. He sit's to my right eating silently his rice balls and I know that his silence means nothing good. I'm glad as Kin'emon mentions Zou and Law start talking again, everything is better than a man who thinks too much. "After handing over Caesar and destroying the SMILE factory, I was gonna head for Zou." I watch him - chuckling about his ridiculously serious face stuffed with rice cakes and feel a pang of emotion right trough my heart. I didn't know that his crew is staying there right now, or what his plans for the future are - feeling myself suddenly so left out of his life. He never says more than necessary, still ...

Luffy already cheers that we will follow him there as well, for him this alliance is like a marriage. And I giggle on the thought - if they knew. Law is outraged about his ridiculousness, but there is nothing that could sway my captain and I'm glad about it. Maybe everything will be fine after all, maybe ...

Sitting back down, he glances shortly at me - "Well ..." and I know this is a promise - a promise that we will have a serious talk after the meal.

That's the last bit I eat for this day.

"Luffy-dono thank you for everything." Kin'emon deeply bows in front of us and Nii-san just laughs. For him everything is simple, for me the dark feeling in my guts almost chokes me. "Don't mention it. Right Traw-guy?"

Law doesn't look at any of us, he knows there isn't much sense arguing with Luffy, at least he doesn't bring the true issue out in front of all of them.

* * *

As he stands up, I silently follow. I feel like clinging to Luffy instead and ignoring everything around me, but I follow.

Till we both reach the room with the aquarium - the kind light around it, making the serious conversation feel somehow misplaced.

"When we destroy the factory ... " He pauses and turns around to look at me. "...the alliance will be over."

I don't move. I know where this is going.

"I..." He lays a palm on his face, scowling about how to get this out in the right way. He looks up to me and his expression is apologetically - and I hate it.

I'm furious, but my anger is cold.

He steps towards me, trying to sooth me with nearness. But my glare is dark, defiant - even if my legs shake so bad that I wonder how I'm still standing upright.

"You know what I'm going to say." - It's a way to stall for time - to let me finish the task which seems too hard for him - Not with me buddy.

"Spit it out!" And my voice is full with emotion - heart broken, rare emotion. "I lived over 20 years in hell, there is no pain that I wouldn't know, no pain I wouldn't be able to scope with. Go on, bring it!"

He stops in his tracks, slightly taken aback - but just for a moment. My challenge did make him stronger and angrier indeed. "After this is all over, I will fight and kill Luffy - your brother. My dream is to become a Pirate King and there is nothing that I would accept standing my way."

We stare at each other - glaring daggers which should be able to kill. "I want to see how you try that." To make my statement stronger - I smile. What a pathetic workaround about the real issue. And he smiles as well.

It hurts, it hurts like hell.

I look from the bottom of his shoes, up his tall figure, over the blue sweater with the Jolly Roger on his chest, till I meet his eyes - and I know that I'm deeply tragically in love with him. And just as sure as I know this simple truth, I know that there is nothing I could say or do to sway him.

I won't make it easy for him, so I stay silent - force the words out of his mouth - those sensual lips I will never be able to touch or kiss again.

But he easily makes it even harder for me, as he steps towards me till there is no space left between. He scopes my cheek with his palm and leans his forehead on mine. We stand there like that - breathing each other in - trying to confiscate the other ones scent into our memories.

"It's over between us." - There he said it. The words which are deadlier than his fingers, deadlier than his sword and his Ope-ope no Mi devil fruit together. He takes a step back and it feels final.

"Are you mad?" - He asks.

"No, Law-kun, I know it would be easier for you, if I would hate you - giving you all the opportunity to be blamed for everything, making you the villain you try so hard to be..."

Getting my guts together I proclaim so loud that it's almost out of character from me - "But you forget who I am ... I'm Luffys sister! I'm the one to decide when it's over between us!" Grinning like the devil - I'm completely gone mad! "Ja-ne Heartstealer!"

His face is priceless, but I already turn around and run outside - run away from him.

I know it was the most ridiculous and stupid thing to say. I know that it's indeed over and that I lost every kind of respect in front of his eyes with this declaration of mine. I know that there will be no more serious talks, no more hugs, no more nights together. He said everything that needed to be said.

I run faster and faster till I hear Luffys voice. Grabbing him on the arm, not even stopping to look up from where I actually dragged him from - I just run inside of his cabin, shut the door behind us, before anyone of the crew could realize what the hell this is all about and bury my face inside his chest and cry as silently as I can.

"OI oi! Nee-chan!? What happened? Who made you cry? Tell me, I'm gonna kick his ass!" He was already about to storm out, but I just cling harder onto him. "Nii-san, ... it's just my hormones, it's nothing, really, please just stay, ... I will be ok, I just need someone to hold me tight for a second."

He doesn't believe me, but he stays.


End file.
